Teach me -ADAPTACION-
by Caroline Jonas
Summary: Bella no tiene ningún interés en una relación romántica, sobre todo una que comienza en el verano y sería a larga distancia. Pero encuentra al chico en la playa mucho más entretenido que las palabras en sus libros. Edward y Bella pasan el resto del verano juntos. El verano finalmente llega a su fin, pero el amor no. Pero una oportunidad trae a Edward más cerca de Bella...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Amy Lynn Steele, solo la adapto ;)**_

* * *

_**Summary**_  
_Cuando tenía ocho años, Isabella Swan comenzó a pasar los veranos con su tía en San Diego. Casi diez años más tarde, está enfocada en su último año de la escuela secundaria y a qué universidades aplicar, no el atractivo surfista que sigue apareciendo en el pequeño rincón de playa donde lee. No tiene ningún interés en una relación romántica, sobre todo una que comienza en el verano y sería a larga distancia. Bella trata de ignorarlo, pero encuentra al chico en la playa mucho más entretenido que las palabras en sus libros._

_Edward e Isabella pasan el resto del verano juntos, descubriendo su amor por muchas cosas, incluyendo uno al otro. El verano finalmente llega a su fin, pero el amor no. Isabella vuelve a casa para comenzar su último año de secundaria, pero una oportunidad trae a Edward más cerca de Bella, más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**_Bella POV_**  
No sabía que esto fuera posible, pero enamorarse de alguien era más fácil de lo que esperé. He escuchado del amor de verano y todo eso, quiero decir, ¿quién no ha visto _Grease_? pero experimentarlo yo misma es una historia completamente diferente.

Él estaba justo allí parado delante de mí, corriendo con su tabla de surf en las olas. Su cabello cobrizo revoloteando en la brisa del mar, mientras sus piernas eran las primeras en golpear el agua, su piel bronceada por horas bajo el sol de California. Lo contemplé, mi mandíbula abierta, mientras él lo hacía parecer fácil. No me había dado cuenta de que miré a este extraño todo el tiempo que estuvo sobre su tabla de surf, pero lo hice.

Cuando salió del agua, dio una mirada en mi dirección y me sonrió. Creo que le sonreí de vuelta, pero el shock hace cosas graciosas en el rostro de una persona. Miré cada paso que él daba mientras caminaba hacia una camioneta blanca en un estacionamiento cercano. Puso su tabla de surf en la base y sacó una toalla. Observé mientras se secaba, de espalda a mí.

De repente, giró y me sorprendió mirándolo fijamente. Rápidamente levanté el libro que había estado leyendo tratando de ocultar mi rostro antes de que el chico surfista llegara salpicando el panorama. Sobre la cubierta, podía verlo sonreír con satisfacción antes de que se subiera en la cabina de su camioneta.  
Era imposible enfocarme en mi libro ahora. Él era insanamente lindo, y ciertamente me vio echándole un vistazo. Oh bueno, esta era una playa grande, y las posibilidades de que lo viera otra vez eran casi nulas.

Al día siguiente, volví a lo que consideré mi punto habitual, lista para enfocarme en mi libro. Había estado leyendo de pasada algunos clásicos antes de que comenzara mi clase de inglés AP en otoño. Traje ocho libros conmigo, para leer uno cada semana de mis vacaciones. En este momento, leía Drácula de Bram Stoker. Quería olvidar al tipo realmente lindo, y pensé que un psicópata chupasangre lo lograría. Abrí mi libro donde lo había dejado antes de la distracción del día anterior. Lucy le decía a Mina cómo había dejado de tener perspectivas de matrimonio al tener tres hombres para elegir. Los tres estaban bien, pero amaba a uno más que a los otros dos. Lucy le envió a Mina un mensaje con su elección, Lord Arthur Holmwood es hermoso y rico. Si yo tuviera la opción, habría escogido a Quincy Morris, el vaquero tejano. Él podía no ser muy fino, pero era valiente y tenía un corazón del tamaño de su estado natal. Sí, habría elegido a Quincy, pero a diferencia de Lucy, yo no tenía perspectivas.

Mi último novio y yo rompimos antes de que la escuela terminara. Sabía que él no era "el indicado", no importa cuán lindo era o lo bien que nos llevábamos. Mike y yo habíamos salido exclusivamente durante nuestro primer año, y principalmente, este había sido bastante divertido. Él era inteligente, gracioso, y les gustaba a todos. Había sido más o menos solo un amigo realmente bueno para mí, pero él quería algo más. Algo que yo no podía darle. Realmente lamento que no pudiera hacerlo porque él es realmente un gran tipo, simplemente no es mi tipo. Él no entendía por qué nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, y todavía tengo noticias de él una vez a la semana. Mis amigos pensaron que estaba loca, pero cuando tu corazón habla, tienes que escucharlo.

Me senté sobre la hermosa playa tratando de olvidar al hermoso desconocido. No era fácil ya que lo había visto cuatro días seguidos. Cada día me sentaba allí, tratando de leer mi libro, incapaz de concentrarme en nada más que él. Él siempre me sonreía, yo solamente le devolvía la mirada. Justo cuando el pensamiento de que no lo había visto cruzó por mi mente, arena fue pateada en mi rostro. Salté a mis pies y dejé caer mi libro.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo una voz oculta. Sabía que era un hombre, pero su rostro estaba cubierto mientras él tiraba su camisa sobre su cabeza. Estaba perdida mirando fijamente sus abdominales hasta que su camisa estuvo fuera. Mis ojos se ampliaron ya que ahora estaba mirando al Chico Surfista. Él me sonrió, y mi entorno pareció desaparecer. Me quedé muda, y él siguió—: A veces el viento golpea, y la arena va a donde sea posible —dijo esto simplemente mientras dejaba caer su camisa encima de su toalla.

Él no me esperó para responder, lo que era una cosa buena porque estoy segura de que no podría haber dicho algo incluso si quería. Me limpié la arena y miré cuando él se dio vuelta e hizo un trote fácil hacia el agua. Despacio me hundí de nuevo en mi toalla en un trance. Desde la distancia, era apuesto; de cerca, era irreal. Sacudí mi cabeza, determinada a concentrarme en mi lectura. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo había estado mirando por encima de mi libro, mirándolo. Parecía que lo miré por largo tiempo mientras hacía surf porque demasiado pronto estaba emergiendo del agua y caminando de vuelta a su toalla. Al principio él mantuvo sus ojos en la arena, luego rápidamente me dio una mirada y sonrió.

_Mierda_. Casi rompo el grueso libro contra mi cabeza. Muy cerca podía escuchar su risa sofocada. _Genial._

Solo malditamente genial. Tal vez solamente debería presentarme como la acosadora malditamente torpe. ¿Soy la mujer que cada hombre sueña, verdad? Suspiré y mantuve el libro tan cerca de mi rostro que no podía distinguir ninguna de las palabras. Una sombra se extendió sobre mí. Me atreví a levantar la vista y lo encontré a él, el lindo Chico Surfista, que está de pie sobre mí. Lo miré sobre las monturas de mis lentes de sol.

—Leyendo así dañarás tus ojos —comentó. Mi lengua se hinchó y se secó en mi boca. No sé qué expresión tenía en mi rostro, pero esta lo hizo sonreír. Él asintió y sonrió aún más fuerte—. Soy Edward, por cierto —ofreció.

Mis ojos se ampliaron mientras tomé una fuerte ingesta de aire. No podía hablar, lo que es molesto porque soy una persona bastante extrovertida. Edward sonrió en su mano, tratando de ocultarlo como una tos.

—Bien, Chica del Libro —dijo finalmente después de un momento—. Bueno, por si acaso decides que quieres decirme tu nombre o… —miró hacia la playa, y luego de vuelta a mí—… o hablar en absoluto —añadió—. Hago surf en esta playa todos los días, solo para que sepas.

_Desde luego que lo sé, Edward, te he mirado durante cinco días._ Él me sonrió otra vez, y mi mente se quedó en blanco.

—Bien entonces —dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se dio vuelta para marcharse—, espero verte mañana.

Con esto, se volvió y camino hacia su camioneta. Lo miré poner su tabla de surf en el techo y se subió en la cabina. Bajó las ventanas para dejar salir el calor. Di unos pasos rápidos hacia el área de estacionamiento. Edward estaba retrocediendo, por lo que necesitaba estabilizar mis nervios. Solo tenía una oportunidad de causar una buena primera impresión.

—Bella —grité mientras él pasaba.

Edward dio un golpe seco a los frenos de su camioneta y luego de repente estacionó en un espacio desocupado. Se asomó por la ventana y me miró, casi con curiosidad. Aclaré mi garganta.

—Mi nombre —dije en voz alta—. Es Bella. O uh... Isabella.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió, y Edward salió. Pasó su mano por su cabello enmarañado por la sal y dio unos pasos hacia mí. Tomé un inventario de él mientras se acercaba.

Era alto, al menos un metro ochenta. Tenía la contextura de un nadador, músculos definidos ocultos detrás de una figura escuálida. Su cabello lucía más marrón en las raíces, la parte superior blanqueada por el sol. Sus ojos eran verdes y claros como la esmeralda. No podía apartar mi mirada de la suya.

—Isabella —dijo a un brazo de distancia. Asentí inexpresivamente.  
—O Bella —repetí, sintiendo una ligera subida de rubor a mi rostro—. Así es como me llaman mis amigos.

Edward asintió y me estudió.

—Bella es más fácil de decir que _Chica del Libro_. —Se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

La sensación de escucharlo hablar conmigo y tan cerca no se parecía a nada que alguna vez haya sentido antes.

—Chica del Libro realmente tiene su encanto —comenté. Edward se rió, y me sentí más relajada.

—¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?

—¿Soy tan obvia?

—Eres así de obvia —dijo Edward con doble sentido y la sensación de relajamiento se fue.

—Mejor me voy —dije rápidamente y me di vuelta para recoger mis cosas. _Soy una estúpida_, decidí._ ¡Tan obviamente estúpida!_ Me apresuré para meter a la fuerza todas mis cosas de playa en mi bolso. Noté un segundo par de manos a mi lado, y levanté la mirada para encontrar a Edward agachado junto a mí. Recogió mi copia de Drácula y pasó sus dedos sobre el lomo del libro.

—Este es un gran libro —dijo tranquilamente.

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y giré para mirarlo.

—¿Comprendo a Drácula, sabes? Por qué hace lo que hace. —Sacudí mi cabeza. _No, él le chupa la sangre a la gente._

—No lo he terminado todavía. —_Porque estaba demasiado distraída mirando la forma que tu cuerpo trabaja en las olas._

Él me lo devolvió, y nuestros dedos se rozaron. El libro cayó suavemente a la arena, y ambos nos movimos para recogerlo.

Naturalmente, nuestras cabezas chocaron. Comencé a caerme hacia atrás, y Edward agarró mi brazo, jalándome para equilibrarme. Una vez que estaba estable y capaz de darme cuenta de mi entorno, nuestros rostros estaban a solamente centímetros de distancia.

–Ow —murmuré y tomé una respiración muy necesaria.

—Lo lamento —dijo Edward y se inclinó algunos centímetros hacia atrás.

Pero no parecía lamentarlo. Lucía tan aturdido como yo.

Pasé mis dedos sobre mi frente, diciendo: —Estoy bien. —No que él preguntara, pero tenía que desprenderme de su mirada escrutadora.

—Avísame cuando lo termines —dijo él—. Me gustaría saber lo que piensas de ello.

Podía oler el agua salada sobre su piel, y cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente. Poco después, él liberó mis manos y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo terminaré por la mañana —solté. Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron.

—Todavía tienes, ¿qué, alrededor de trescientas páginas?

Me encogí de hombros y puse el libro en mi bolsa y comencé a retroceder. Edward dio un paso hacia mí y en el proceso, robó el oxígeno de mis pulmones.

—Soy una lectora rápida —le dije—. Y sólo quedan unas doscientas páginas aproximadamente. —Él arqueó una ceja—. Mina y Van Helsing están de acuerdo en relación con el diario de Jonathan. —Edward sonrió y asintió. Me encontré preguntándome si él en realidad había leído el clásico.

—Estás en la mitad —concordó él—. ¿Te veré aquí mañana?

Sonreí.

—Eso espero. —Me reí y rápidamente di vuelta para dirigirme de regreso al camino que conducía a la casa de mi tía. Podía sentir los increíbles ojos de Edward siguiéndome mientras me marchaba.

En cuanto llegué a casa, abrí mi libro y me puse a trabajar. Ahora tenía que terminar para mañana. No sé por qué sentí que tenía algo que demostrarle a Edward. Tal vez porque había estado echándole el ojo durante los últimos cinco días, y quería que pensara que era más que una conejita de playa. Había estado leyendo durante una hora cuando mi tía llegó a casa.

—¡Bella! —gritó desde abajo. Cerré mi libro y me dirigí abajo para encontrarme con ella.

—Hey, tía Jenna —respondí cuando entré en la cocina. Mi tía era un poco excéntrica. Nunca se casó o tuvo hijos propios, pero me dijo que no lo había querido de ninguna otra forma. Es extrovertida y llena de vida. Me quedo con ella cada verano por al menos un mes, pero este año, nos decidimos por dos meses como una despedida antes de mi último año. Jenna es la hermana de mi padre, y he estado con ella cada verano durante los últimos diez años. Un verano por cada año que mi mamá se ha ido (eso le daba a mi papá un descanso).

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar esta noche? —preguntó mientras se metía su cabello canoso en una cola floja. La tía Jenna no estaba cómoda en una cocina y sobre todo la utiliza para mostrar su arte. Durante los veranos, yo le deleitaba con comidas caseras un par de veces a la semana.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo? —Abrí el refrigerador para ver qué podía batir.

Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No. —Dio un giro—. Vamos a salir esta noche. —Ella sonrió.

Me pregunté por qué me preguntaría si ya sabía lo que quería hacer. Tal vez era por cortesía o sólo por todos esos años que había estado por su cuenta. Estuve de acuerdo y volví a mi habitación para refrescarme.

Miré a Drácula y decidí que me quedaría despierta toda la noche para terminarlo, si tenía que hacerlo. Diez minutos más tarde, estábamos fuera de la puerta y en camino al restaurante de comida mexicana favorito de tía Jenna. No habíamos comido allí este verano, pero había comido allí muchas veces antes. La camarera reconoció a mi tía y nos llevó a una mesa en el centro del restaurante, donde le gustaba sentarse.

—Apuesto que si pides una margarita, te traería una —dijo mi tía.

—No tengo veintiuno aún, tía Jenna —le recordé—. Pero tengo casi dieciocho años.

—Vamos —me animó—. Vamos a intentarlo.

Típico de tía Jenna, la vida es sólo un gran juego.

El camarero se acercó por detrás de mí.

—Hey, Jenna —dijo—, ¿te gustaría tu habitual margarita?

Jenna sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno, sí, me gustaría, Anthony —contestó—. Y una para mi sobrina. —Agitó su mano hacia mí—. Me está visitando por el verano. —Pude sentir al camarero moviéndose para conseguir un mejor vistazo de mí.  
Ni siquiera tenía mi licencia de conducir, no es que eso hubiera importado ya que era menor de edad. Estuve nerviosa inmediatamente y deje mi mirada fija en la mesa. Sentí a la tía Jenna pateándome la pierna.

—¡Aw! —Alcé mi cabeza de golpe para fruncirle el ceño. Ella me guiñó el ojo y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el camarero. A regañadientes miré hacia atrás, y mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho.

Era Edward de la playa.

—Bueno, la Chica del Libro. —Sonrió—. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir terminar toda esa lectura si estás aquí de fiesta con Jenna? —Abrí mi boca y la cerré de nuevo.

_Enfócate, Bella,_ me dije,_ no actúes como una idiota._

—Lo terminaré esta noche, así que no hay margarita para mí. Muchas gracias, Edward —dije un poco más brusco de lo que tenía la intención—. ¿O es Anthony? —_Tal vez usa un nombre diferente para las chicas que conoce. Típico chico surfista. Y aquí estoy, pensando en que es inteligente y diferente de otros chicos. Debo ser tan ingenua._

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —pregunto tía Jenna, obviamente superada por la emoción. Edward nunca quitó sus ojos de mí mientras se inclinaba en cuclillas al lado de nuestra mesa.

—Sí, nos conocemos, excepto que me dijo que su nombre era Edward —le dije a mi tía con inesperado enojo y arranqué mi mirada de la suya. Tía Jenna comenzó a reír. No sé por qué me sentía tan frustrada. No es como que siquiera conocía a este chico o si lo vería otra vez.

—Lo es, cariño. —Ella se rió—. Su nombre es Edward Anthony, pero sólo lo llamo Anthony. —Ella tocó mi mano. Me quede sentada en la dura silla de madera y me sentí como de cinco centímetros de alto. Edward se rió junto con mi tía.

—Tuve el placer de conocer a Isabella hoy temprano en la playa —respondió Edward Anthony—. Y espero poder verla mañana. —Esta vez su voz fue baja, y se acercó un poco más a mí.

—Bueno, necesito utilizar el baño de señoras —anunció tía Jenna, dejándonos solos. Forcé mis ojos a desprenderse de la silla vacía de tía Jenna hacia Edward, quien seguía de rodillas junto a mí. Mis nervios burbujearon de la emoción al estar tan íntimamente cerca.

—¿Así que Jenna es tu tía? —preguntó mientras se trasladaba a la ahora, silla vacía.

Asentí mientras le miraba. La tenue iluminación del restaurante lo hizo incluso más guapo, si eso fuera posible.

—La visito cada verano —le dije—. Estaré aquí hasta finales de agosto, antes de que empiece la escuela en el otoño.

La sonrisa de Edward hizo brillar sus ojos.

—¿Estarás en la playa mañana? —Parecía muy emocionado. Su mirada me hizo sentir hermosa, como si él fuera un artista viendo a la Mona Lisa. No sabía por qué me sentía así. No era reina de belleza. Pero no pude evitar sentirme una cuando él estaba mirándome así. Por todo lo que él sabía, podría estar tan loca como mi tía.

—Si puedo conseguir terminar mi lectura —dije.

Sin otra palabra, se deslizó fuera de la silla y la sostuvo para que la tía Jenna pudiera sentarse. Nos informó que estaría de vuelta con nuestras bebidas.

—Oh, Isabella —dijo Jenna—, siempre me ha gustado Anthony. Es un joven educado. E inteligente también. —Asentí, sólo escuchando y tratando de actuar como si no estuviera interesada. Pero por supuesto que lo estaba—. Y se graduó en San Diego State esta primavera pasada. —Eso llamó mi atención.

—¿Ya salió de la universidad? —tartamudeé.

Tía Jenna sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, estaba en un programa acelerado y fue capaz de hacer cuatro años en unos dos y medio. Creo que está en alguna parte de los veinte años, tal vez sólo veintiuno.

Suspiré. Yo solo tenía diecisiete. De ninguna manera él iría por alguien cuatro años más joven, incluso si cumplía dieciocho años en unos meses.

—Aquí tienen, señoras. —Edward estuvo de vuelta con nuestras bebidas, una margarita para tía Jenna y un brebaje mezclado para mí. La cena estuvo buena, y Edward continuó viniendo a nuestra mesa. Cuanto más lo hacía, más nerviosa me ponía. Él sólo parecía tan grande de muchas formas diferentes; lo último que quería era hacerme ilusiones.

De vuelta en casa, agarré mi libro y me instalé en la cama. Tenía una larga noche de lectura por delante. Me quedé dormida con visiones del Conde Drácula y Edward todos mezclados y distorsionados. A decir verdad, en su mayoría eran sólo de Edward y cómo lucía en su tabla de surf, flotando sobre las olas con el sol brillando en el agua que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal chicas? Bueno, como se puede ver tengo mucho tiempo libre -.-' solo hasta que entre de nuevo a clases. Aquí esta _Teach me_ es de Amy Lynn Steele. Díganme si les agrada o no la historia, esta llena de drama!**

**Besosss ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Amy Lynn Steele, solo la adapto ;)**_

* * *

_**Summary**_  
_Cuando tenía ocho años, Isabella Swan comenzó a pasar los veranos con su tía en San Diego. Casi diez años más tarde, está enfocada en su último año de la escuela secundaria y a qué universidades aplicar, no el atractivo surfista que sigue apareciendo en el pequeño rincón de playa donde lee. No tiene ningún interés en una relación romántica, sobre todo una que comienza en el verano y sería a larga distancia. Bella trata de ignorarlo, pero encuentra al chico en la playa mucho más entretenido que las palabras en sus libros._

_Edward e Isabella pasan el resto del verano juntos, descubriendo su amor por muchas cosas, incluyendo uno al otro. El verano finalmente llega a su fin, pero el amor no. Isabella vuelve a casa para comenzar su último año de secundaria, pero una oportunidad trae a Edward más cerca de Bella, más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**_Edward POV_**

Después de hablar con Jenna cuando Bella estaba en el servicio de mujeres, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Sabiendo que Isabella estaría de vuelta en la playa el día siguiente, pedí el permiso de Jenna para llevar a su sobrina a cenar fuera. Decidí no hacer surf ese día. Estaba nervioso por pedirle salir y no quería oler como el océano. Jenna me dijo que ella tenía casi dieciocho, lo que la hace solo casi tres años más joven, pero como cualquier chico, todavía temía el rechazo. Estacioné mi camioneta en un espacio vacío en el pequeño estacionamiento y vi a Isabella inmediatamente. Me senté y la observé antes de salir.

Se mantuvo mirando a su libro, y luego exploraba el agua lentamente. ¿Estaba buscándome? Eso me puso en marcha. Aparecí detrás de ella. No estaba leyendo Drácula; debía haberlo terminado como dijo que lo haría. Estaba sosteniendo Orgullo y Prejuicio. Supongo que no hacía las cosas a medias.

—Esa señorita Bennett te va a sacar de quicio tarde o temprano —dije finalmente.

Isabella cerró su libro de golpe y saltó cuando me agaché a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa. Me recordaba a Blanca Nieves. Su piel era impecable como la porcelana enmarcada con su cabello oscuro, casi negro. Los grandes ojos marrones de Isabella estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme. Me quité mis gafas de sol y cambié mi peso para arrodillarme en la arena.

—Terminé Drácula justo como dije que lo haría —dijo rápidamente. Su cálido aliento tocó mi cara, y me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros labios. Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando formar mi siguiente pensamiento.

—¿Y qué pensaste? —pregunté, moviéndome para sentarme a su lado en la toalla de playa. Esperaba que ella no estuviera molesta por cómo seguía moviéndome más y más cerca, parecía que no podía evitarlo.

Isabella tragó antes de responder.

—Me gustó más que la película. —Se encogió de hombros pero no se alejó.

—Bien. —Reí—. Ahora puedo seguir respetándote. —_¡Estúpido! Ella acaba de terminar uno de tus libros favoritos, y tú la has insultado. Realmente suave._

Bella dejó escapar una risa dura.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho de que pueda satisfacer tus expectativas —dijo desafiante y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, el símbolo universal de cierre personal. Instintivamente, alargué una mano y toqué su mano ligeramente. Tuve que ignorar lo suave que era su piel y disculparme.

—Ahora no me malinterpretes Bella. Me encuentro normalmente con gente que se escabulle y no terminan el libro si simplemente pueden ver la película. —Mis dedos hicieron un recorrido por su brazo hasta la mano que estaba sosteniendo su antebrazo con la esperanza de que me mirara—. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que estoy impresionado. —Ahora nuestros dedos se estaban tocando, y estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme—. Quiero decir leíste, qué, como doscientos cincuenta páginas anoche. Eso es persistencia. —Mis dedos se entretuvieron sobre su mano, y me encontré tomando nota del contraste de nuestra piel. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo bajo el sol.

—Soy una lectora rápida —murmuró, y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente mi boca—. Y persistente. —Miré de nuestras manos a su boca. Los labios de Isabella eran del color de los pétalos coral pálido y se abrieron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Tenía que mantenerme concentrado.

—Muy impresionante —añadí, esperando que supiera que estaba hablando de la lectura y no de sus labios. Está bien, un poco de sus labios.

Me forcé a inclinarme hacia atrás cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era sostener su suave mejilla en mi mano y presionar mis labios en los de ella. Mi mano todavía estaba en la de Bella, y a ella no parecía importarle. Todo en lo que me podía concentrar era nuestro toque. Me sentía cómodo y relajado, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Levanté la vista de nuestras manos para encontrar su mirada fija en mí. Un corto segundo después, eché la espalda hacia atrás. No podía concentrarme mientras estaba tan cerca de ella. Negué con la cabeza, y mis pensamientos lentamente volvieron a la razón por la que estaba aquí.

—¿Sin hacer surf hoy? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Miré al océano, luego de nuevo a ella.

—Hoy las olas son de mierda —dije en voz alta. _Y tengo que trabajar, para llevarte a una cita_, agregué en mi mente. Cuando hablé otra vez, bajé mi voz, y ella se inclinó hacia mí—. Y estaba esperando hacer algo diferente hoy.

Isabella arqueó una ceja oscura.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —Podía sentir mi cara volviéndose caliente, avergonzado. Me agaché al nivel de sus ojos otra vez. _Solo dilo,_ me ordené.

—Isabella, ¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche? —hablé tan rápido que casi no entendí lo que dije.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó, su voz sonaba sorprendida. Ambas cejas oscuras se arquearon en su frente.

_Oh. Mierda. ¿Cuán arrogante soy? Isabella debe tener novio. ¿Jenna no me lo habría dicho? Tal vez él es un títere, y ella quiere que yo me abalance y le haga perder la cabeza a Bella. Serénate. Puedo volverla loca._

Forcé una risa dura.

—Por supuesto que quiero —dije, tomando su mano fácilmente—. Nunca he hecho surf en una playa tantos días consecutivos, pero después de verte a ti aquel primer día, tuve que seguir viniendo —dije todo claramente. Silencio.

Los ojos marrón chocolate de Isabella se redondearon con sorpresa. Rompió el contacto visual conmigo y bajó la mirada hacia mi mano sobre la suya. Pensé que iba a quitar mi mano de encima, pero en su lugar, entrelazó las yemas de nuestros dedos. Mi pulso se aceleró.

—Así que —dijo, su voz baja—, ¿una cita? —Su mano estaba cálida alrededor de la mía, y no pude evitar mover mi pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre su piel suave.

—¿Qué tal si te recojo en casa de tu tía Jenna a las seis? —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y se veía aún más hermosa.

—Bien —susurró Bella. Me acerqué más para hablar directamente en su oreja. Olía como a coco y cítrico.

—No creo que sepas lo adorable que eres cuando te avergüenzas —susurré. No me moví: me quedé atrapado en un limbo bajo su trance—. Nos vemos a las seis en punto. —Me levanté rápidamente y me fui antes de que pudiera decir algo más o actuar siguiendo mis impulsos.

* * *

El trabajo fue un borrón. Recuerdo contarle a Jasper, mi mejor amigo, sobre Isabella. Estoy bastante seguro de que eso era lo único de lo que podía hablar. Él la recordaba de la noche anterior y más o menos la había acosado desde las sombras. En un momento dado, él había amenazado con invitarla a salir si yo no lo hacía. Pensé que podría estar molestándolo con lo mucho que estaba hablando sobre ella, pero no me importaba.

—Así que —dijo Jasper. Me volví hacia él mientras continuaba—, ¿vas a llevar a esta Chica de los Libros a la hoguera esta noche? —_Demonios. Me había olvidado de eso._

—No lo sé… —dejé que mi frase se fuera apagando. Jasper me conocía bien.

—Te olvidaste —acusó._ No. Simplemente no me acordaba._

—Simplemente no creo que eso sea una especie de primera cita…

—De ninguna manera —me cortó Jasper—. Vas a estar ahí. Es nuestra tradicional fiesta de fin de año, nuestra última. —Tenía razón.

Desde que estábamos en la escuela primaria, siempre celebrábamos el verano con una hoguera, una manera de dar la bienvenida a los meses sin preocupaciones de surf y sol. Primero fue con nuestras familias, luego se extendió a nuestros amigos, y ahora solo era un enorme grupo de personas. En mi caso yéndome de la universidad a un ritmo acelerado, ésta sería probablemente nuestra última fiesta juntos. A Jasper todavía le quedaban dos años de universidad, y yo había estado solicitando trabajos por toda California, así que, ¿quién sabe dónde terminaría?

—Veré qué puedo hacer —prometí. Jasper no parecía contento pero me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que intentar que cambiara de idea era inútil. No me importaba la fogata de esta noche. Tenía una cita con Isabella.

* * *

Antes de salir de la casa, mi madre me dio algunos buenos consejos: llévale unas flores a Jenna; me ganaría unos puntos. Mi madre siempre está diciendo cosas como esa, enseñándome los puntos más finos de cómo tratar a las mujeres. Así que en mi camino a casa, me detuve en el mercado de productores y tomé un ramo de flores silvestres para Jenna y un único girasol para Isabella. Parecían adecuadas para ambas mujeres.

Cuando llegué ahí, me paré en la puerta, esperando a llamar. Faltaban dos minutos para las seis. Podía oírlas riéndose dentro, pero sonaba como si fuera Jenna principalmente. Estaba entusiasmado y nervioso. Cambié las flores a una mano y llamé. La risa se detuvo, y un momento más tarde, Jenna abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Jenna —dije, sosteniendo el ramo de flores silvestres hacia ella—. Éstas son para ti. —Sonreí cuando la boca de Jenna formó una O, y las tomó.

—Anthony —susurró—. Eres todo un encanto. —Dio un paso atrás y agitó una mano hacia dentro—. Entra, por favor. —Lo hice. La casa de Jenna era lo que yo llamaría "eclético", pero no me importaban sus cuadros y muebles. Escudriñé la habitación buscando a Isabella. Justo cuando estaba pensando en su nombre, apareció por la cocina.

El tiempo se detuvo. Era la persona más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Llevaba una falda larga blanca que fluía y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla pálida; su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en alto. Quería dejar caer la flor que estaba sosteniendo y pasar mis dedos por su piel, por la base de su cuello hasta su hombro.

—Voy a ponerlas en un poco de agua —dijo Jenna, rompiendo mi trance de Isabella. Me di cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando por mi mirada y dio unos pocos pasos hacia mí. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y extendí el girasol hacia ella.

—Esto me ha hecho pensar en ti —dije quedamente. Bella las alcanzó, y nuestros dedos se rozaron otra vez. Se sintió diferente de lo que había hecho antes ese día. Era más poderoso, como si estuviera fijado con electricidad. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y supe que los dos lo habíamos sentido.

—Es preciosa —dijo—. Gracias. —Sonreí a cómo algo tan simple podía hacerla feliz.

—De nada —respondí. Jenna volvió a la habitación, y di un reacio paso atrás. Ella tenía una ramita de lo que parecía ser lavanda en su mano. Caminó hasta Bella y le dijo algo al oído, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse. Bella se movió, y Jenna comenzó a agitar la lavanda en el cabello oscuro de Isabella. Cuando hubo terminado y Bella no estaba mirando, me guiñó el ojo.

—Déjame poner ese maravilloso girasol en un gran jarrón por ti, Bella —dijo Jenna y se lo recogió—. Ahora pónganse en marcha, ustedes dos. La noche es joven, y ustedes también. —Y con eso, estábamos en nuestra cita.

El aire nocturno era cálido mientras el sol colgaba vagamente en el cielo. Quería sostener la mano de Bella mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta pero decidí que no quería presionar. Abrí la puerta para ella y la ayudé a meterse en la cabina. Una vez que estuve dentro, me volví para mirar hacia ella. El sol poniente la hacía lucir radiante. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego se volvió para mirarme a la cara. Bajó la mirada hacia su falda, y luego tocó la parte superior de su delgado top.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alarmada. Estiré el brazo y tomé su mano, sin importarme si parecía atrevido.

—Estás impresionante —le dije. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y sentí que la gravedad me tiraba hacia ella.

—Tú no te ves nada mal —dijo con una sonrisa. Tuve que reír ante su evaluación. Me gusta una chica ingeniosa.

—Iba a usar pantalones cortos y arreglarme mi cabello con la cera de la tabla de surf. Pero luego he pensado, nah, me arreglaré para ti. —Bella empezó a reír, y estuve perdido en su sonido. Arranqué el motor y me alejé de la acera, sin soltar su mano, dejando que descansaran sobre el asiento entre nosotros.

—Así que —dijo después de unos cuantos minutos de cómodo silencio—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Espero que te guste italiano. —Sonreí. La llevaba a este pequeño lugar que pocas personas conocían. Servían las mejores albóndigas y pan de ajo.

—¿A quién no? —respondió con una sonrisa.

Me gustaba.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien. —Y tenía razón.

La cena fue genial. No, _"genial"_ no parece describirlo. Simplemente congeniamos. Comimos, hablamos, y reímos durante casi tres horas. Hablamos sobre nuestros gustos y aversiones, nuestras metas y sueños, familias y futuros. Teníamos tanto en común que era irreal, casi fortuito. Cuanto más hablábamos, más me sentía conectado a ella. Bella amaba los libros y el inglés tanto como yo, y quería ser profesora o una escritora. No era solo increíblemente hermosa, era increíblemente inteligente también. Estiré mi brazo a través de la mesa y tomé su mano en la mía. Mientras lo hacía, ella se acercó a mí en la cabina redonda. Una vez más, quería tomar su delicado rostro en mis manos y presionar mis labios en los suyos. Me incliné hacia ella.

—Hola Eddie —dijo una voz irritantemente familiar detrás de mí. Isabella miró más allá de mí, y me volví para ver a Jasper. Miró una y otra vez entre nosotros—. Así que, ¿vas a presentarme? —Quería decir:_ "No, no voy a presentarte. Voy a matarte"_.

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Hola, Jasper. —Me volví hacia Bella, sus mejillas adorablemente rosas, y apreté sus dedos—. Isabella, éste es Jasper, Jasper, ésta es…

—Chica de los Libros —me cortó, sonriendo. Los ojos de Bella crecieron, y luego asintió y sonrió, mirando a Jasper.

—Hola Jasper —empezó—. Tú eres el chico que estaba en el restaurante anoche, escondido en las sombras, ¿no? —Le señaló con un dedo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Nuestras mandíbulas cayeron abiertas, y entonces Jasper y yo reímos—. Bueno, voy a dejar que hablen chicos, y yo solo… ya saben. —Luego se deslizó fuera de la cabina.

Jasper se volvió para mirarme.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo soñadoramente mientras se dejaba caer en la cabina, y le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Estaba molesto. Él sabía de esta cita. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un panecillo y le dio un mordisco.

—No voy a dejar que te escapes de la hoguera, amigo mío. —Masticó con la boca abierta—. Tienes que estar ahí. Lleva a la Chica de los Libros… Bella —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, Jasper, ésta es nuestra primera cita —declaré, deseando que entendiera.

—Amigo, he dicho que la lleves. —Me miró, frustrado por no entender lo que estaba diciendo—. Está muy buena, hombre. Si no se lo preguntas, tal vez yo… —No le dejé que acabara. Golpeé la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Preguntarme qué? —preguntó Bella mientras se deslizaba con facilidad a mi lado.

—Hay una hoguera esta noche —dije quedamente, volviéndome para mirarla y bloquear la vista de Jasper. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaba e inmediatamente me distraje con sus labios suaves como pétalos.

—Es tradición —interrumpió Jasper, pero no hice que rompiéramos el contacto visual.

Bella parpadeó y sonrió, mirando rápidamente abajo hacia mis labios, luego de nuevo a mis ojos.

—¿Quieres ir a la hoguera?

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir. No podía concentrarme en nada. Bella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Supongo que te veremos más tarde, Jasper —dijo ella más allá de mí—. Ha sido un placer conocerte. —Se volvió hacia mí. No sé cuánto tiempo nos sentamos ahí, pero en algún momento, Jasper se fue.

—No creo que alguna vez haya visto a alguien callar a Jasper, nunca —le dije, impresionado. Ella se mordió el labio y miró abajo.

—Así que, ¿tus amigos te llaman Eddie? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? Mañana actualizo :)**_

_**Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Amy Lynn Steele, solo la adapto ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**_Bella POV_**

—No quiero que te sientas como que tienes que ir a esta fogata —me dijo Edward cuando regresamos a su camión. En este punto, me habría ido a cualquier lado con él.

—Tu amigo dijo que era tradición. —Me encogí de hombros—. Y las tradiciones no deben ser rotas. —Me sentía nerviosa, pero en conflicto. Era tranquilo estar con Edward.

Él se giró hacia mí mientras nos acercábamos al semáforo y estudió mi rostro por un momento.

—No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, lo prometo —me dijo tranquilamente, luciendo como que estaba perdido en un pensamiento diferente.

Le sonreí. El aire se había vuelto frío con el sol poniente, y froté mis brazos para calentarme. Edward estacionó y se giró para buscar algo detrás del asiento. Un minuto después, sostenía una sudadera para mí.

—Gracias —dije, tomándola de él.

Estaba agradecida que en la oscuridad, no podía ver el rubor de mis mejillas.

—Hey —dijo Edward, alcanzando a través del asiento y tomando mi mano en la suya—. No estés nerviosa —dijo mientras apretaba mis dedos—. No me iré de tu lado. —Sonreí débilmente ante su consuelo. Giró para enfrentarme, su expresión, un cruce entre serio y nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, cubriendo su mano con mi mano libre. Él asintió lentamente pero no habló por lo que pareció como un minuto entero. Mi corazón y cabeza fueron a sobre marcha, tratando de procesar lo que podía posiblemente estar pensando.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa —espeté finalmente.

—Esa no es mi intención —dijo—. Sólo estaba pensando cuán surrealista es todo esto. —Él se desplazó y estaba ahora literalmente sentado al borde de su asiento—. Quiero decir, cuando te vi por primera vez en la playa, mi primer pensamiento fue que linda eras. —Tuve que mirar abajo mientras dijo eso—. Y entonces mientras más te veía, más tenía que conocerte. Eran pequeñas cosas como, cómo te sientas en la sombra en la playa o la manera que sostienes tu botella de agua y tratas de balancear tu libro. —Su voz cayó—. Luego cuando finalmente me hablaste, supe que sólo necesitaba más, y entonces esta noche… —Vuelvo a mirar hacia él mientras su voz se apaga.

—Está noche fue surrealista —ofrecí. Edward dejó salir una corta risa.

—Por decir lo menos. —Su mano libre se movió a mi rostro, y mi visión se hizo borrosa. Los pulgares de Edward trazaron mi mejilla, y mi aliento se atrapó en mi garganta—. No sé tú, pero nunca he estado tan cómodo con otra persona, y mucho menos en una primera cita. —Su mano era cálida sobre mi piel, y traté de regular la velocidad de mi corazón así podría hablar.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dije lentamente. No que tuviera mucha experiencia saliendo, pero sabía que nunca he tenido tanta diversión con nadie antes o sentirme tan cómoda. Se sentía increíblemente natural. Quería decirle esto, pero al contrario, todo lo que salió de mi boca fue—: Natural.

—Exactamente —estuvo de acuerdo, moviéndose más cerca. Podía casi sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca he deseado nada más.

De repente, la camioneta comenzó a sacudirse, y ambos saltamos.

_Terremoto_, fue mi primer pensamiento. No entendí que el sacudir estaba vinculado con gritos fuertes fuera de la cabina. Una pareja de chicos estaba golpeando la camioneta atrás y adelante y gritando el nombre de Edward. No se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más dentro de la camioneta con él hasta que mi espalda se presionó contra la ventana del lado del pasajero.

Edward suspiró.

—Lo siento por ellos —dijo, sonando frustrado y un poco avergonzado—. No tenemos que hacer esto —agregó, casi con ilusión. Asintió hacia la playa, y miré sobre su hombro. Estaba sorprendida de ver cuarenta o cincuenta personas alrededor de un fuego enorme.

Tragué y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Vamos, Jasper dijo que era tradición. —Edward sonrío, y mi corazón se derritió. _Puedo hacer esto. _

Nos sentamos sin hacer ruido en la cabina de la camioneta por sólo otro minuto antes de salir. Edward tomó mi mano de vuelta en la suya y presionó sus labios muy rápidamente en ella. Esto reemplazó el momento íntimo que perdimos por los chicos bulliciosos.

—¿Lista para esto? —preguntó. No respondí. Al contrario, sólo sonreí y abrí la puerta de la camioneta. Me dije silenciosamente: _sé valiente y actúa segura_. Edward caminó alrededor de la camioneta y deslizó su mano de vuelta en la mía.

Esto era una fogata seria. El resplandor de llamas saltaba treinta metros en el cielo a través de la noche. Jasper pareció pasmado cuando nos vio llegar. Él se encargó de conducirme alrededor y presentarme a tanta gente como pudo. Incluso aunque la gente seguía viniendo a Edward, él se quedó cerca de mí a lo largo de las presentaciones. En algún momento, enlazó su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Jasper —dijo Edward, su voz afilada. Jasper puso sus manos arriba en una posición de rendición y sonrió torcidamente. Alargué la mano hasta que encontré la mano de Edward y la sostuve apretadamente en la mía; nuestros dedo entrelazados. El resto de la noche, estuve más que contenta de permanecer cerca de Edward. Ocasionalmente, él deslizaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Era como un cuento de hadas.

Terminé divirtiéndome, y hacia el final de la noche, la mayoría de la gente sólo me llamaba _la chica de Edward_ o _señorita Eddie_. Al principio traté de recordarles mi nombre, pero eventualmente, me di por vencida. Estaba usando su sudadera SDSU, lo cual me hacía lucir como novia, así que sólo fui con ello. Honestamente, me dio un alto secreto al pensamiento.

Era cerca de las once, y la fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo. Una buena cosa acerca de mi tía Jenna era que trataba de mantenernos con tecnología, a diferencia de mi papá. Le envié un mensaje de texto diciéndole dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, y ella respondió diciéndome que me divirtiera y recordara cerrar la puerta con llave cuando llegará a casa. Era tan fácil como eso. Jenna entendía lo que significaba ser joven, y ella confiaba en Edward Anthony.

Tiré la sudadera de Edward más apretada alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando de bloquear algo de la brisa del océano. Él notó lo que estaba haciendo y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tiró cerca de su cuerpo. _Wow. Sólo wow_.

—Tengo una manta en la camioneta. Quédate aquí, e iré a tomarla. —Hizo una rápida carrera hacia su camioneta. Me quedé sola y miré la fiesta. La mayoría de la gente estaba más allá de borracha. Edward y yo habíamos descubierto que a ninguno de los dos le importaba beber porque eso te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, y alguna de esa gente estaba demostrando nuestro punto.

Giré alrededor y comencé lentamente a caminar hacia el agua, lejos de la gente borracha y ruidosa. No había caminado demasiado lejos antes de que las voces parecieran desvanecerse.

_Que noche interesante_, pensé. Nunca imaginé que podía sentirme tan bien con alguien, especialmente tan rápidamente. Sabía que Edward estaba tratando de conseguir un empleo enseñando y podía terminar en cualquier lugar, pero no quería pensar en eso. Sólo quería enfocarme en el ahora, vivir en el momento. Escuché suaves pisadas detrás de mí.

—No me he ido mucho tiempo, y ya estás escabulléndote —dijo Edward mientras se acercaba por detrás de mí—. Si estás buscando a Jasper, no está aquí. —Giré alrededor y dejé salir una fuerte risa, y Edward se unió a mí. Vino más cerca y envolvió la manta alrededor de mis hombros, sosteniendo las esquinas. Él vaciló por un momento, entonces las usó como riendas y me empujó más cerca. Miré hacia arriba y encontré su intensa mirada.

Era como un sueño. Las olas estrellándose en el suelo emparejadas con la música distante, el fuego desprendiendo un brillo anaranjado que dejaba nuestros rostros en la sombra. Incluso las estrellas en lo alto brillaban a través de la neblina costera.

Edward tomó ambas esquinas de la manta en una mano y me empujo completamente contra su pecho. Con su mano libre, la colocó bajo mi ya elevado mentón. Su pulgar trazó mi pómulo, después sobre mi labio inferior. Mi boca se separó bajo su toque. Nos quedamos inmóviles, memorizando este momento. Dejé a mis ojos cerrarse lentamente, y mientras hice eso, los suaves labios de Edward se presionaron en los míos.

Nos quedamos solo ahí, sin movernos, incluso sin respirar. Entonces la sensación de sus labios en los míos se puso, el doble de tiempo. Cada nervio en mi cuerpo cobró vida. Se sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera despertando por primera vez, sintiéndose entonces como debía sentirse siempre. Todo se sentía nuevo, y se sentía bien.

Descansé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me empujé tan cerca como pude. Edward dejó que su mano bajo mi mentón se deslizara a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y se enroscara en mi cabello mientras su otra mano lanzó la manta y sostuvo la parte baja de mi espalda.

Yo estaba híper consciente de él. El olor de la loción bronceadora sobre su piel, las manchas verde oscuro de esmeralda en sus sinceros ojos, cómo caía su cobrizo cabello en su frente. Cómo eran los largos dedos de Edward mientras tocaba suavemente la piel expuesta de mi espalda. Él sabía como menta y verano, y quería más. Cuando su lengua rozó contra mis labios, mi boca se abrió lentamente.

La Tercera Guerra Mundial podía haber comenzado, y ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera notado. El mundo entero como lo conocíamos había desaparecido. Ese beso cambió todo. Supe justo en ese momento que ya no era más la chica que había sido tres minutos antes, era diferente ahora. No sé qué era o cómo lo supe, pero lo hice. Era fácil estar con Edward. Me había estado ahogando, y él no era sólo mi chaleco salvavidas, sino también mi oxígeno.

Lo extraño era que nunca me di cuenta de esas cosas que faltaban. No sabía que otra persona podía llenar este vacío desconocido, pero él lo hacía. Sin saberlo, Edward estaba curándome, completándome. Ya no estaba más vacía o perdida. En una noche, en un beso, lo sentí suceder.

Caí de cabeza, no hay vuelta atrás, enamorada de Edward Anthony.

* * *

**_Bueno, ya se enamoró Bella, ahora veamos que pasa con Edward..._**

**_Gracias por los reviews :D_**

**_Mañana actualizo niñas ;)_**

**_PD: Lo siento! no sabia que había subido otro capitulo, hahaha no se en que pienso!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nada me pertenece.**_ _**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Amy Lynn Steele, solo la adapto ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_**Bella POV**_

Siempre miraría atrás a las semanas que siguieron a ese beso cambiador de mundo como algunas de las mejores de mi vida. Edward y yo éramos inseparables. Él seguía teniendo que trabajar la mayoría de los días, pero sólo por unas pocas horas.

El resto de su tiempo se convirtió en nuestro tiempo. Podíamos hablar por horas acerca de todo tipo de cosas, y cuanto más descubrimos uno del otro, más caíamos en un amor sin palabras. Quería decirle cómo me sentía, que estaba enamorada de él, pero el temor al rechazo era mucho más poderoso.

Edward me habló acerca de su programa acelerado y como se sintió graduarse mucho antes que sus amigos. Confesó su amor por los libros, todos los libros. Le dije como yo había sido la tutora de inglés en la Escuela Preparatoria Autónoma Chino por los pasados tres años. Eso lo impresionó, pero le dije que pensé que me hacía una enorme nerd.

—Bueno, de un nerd a otro… creo que una chica inteligente es sexy. —Mis mejillas quemaron mientras presioné mis labios en los suyos. Durante algo de ese tiempo, nosotros sólo nos tendíamos en la playa y leíamos. Nunca supe que estar con alguien podía sentirse tan bien. Edward me dijo que tenía un tiempo difícil conociendo gente nueva debido a su familia, una vez que ellos lo conocían y averiguaban su nombre.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu apellido súper secreto? —lo desafié—. El mío es Swan, Isabella Swan. —Tendí mi mano para un cursi apretón. Edward se rió y tomó mi mano, tirándome más cerca.

—Masen. Edward Anthony Masen —dijo, luego me besó suavemente.

—¿Masen? Nop. No me suena —le dije, entonces intensifiqué el beso. Quise decirle justo entonces cómo me sentía hacia él, pero era una cobarde hasta la médula.

Quiero decir, vamos, ¿con qué frecuencia el amor de verano dura?

* * *

En la última semana de mi viaje, Edward finalmente me convenció de entrar en el agua, para experimentar el surf. El agua estaba helada incluso aunque el aire que me rodeaba era de unos agradables treinta y siete grados del Sur de California. Por lo que finalmente entré en el agua es porque sabía lo cerca que nuestro cuerpos estarían. Aunque ambos sentíamos la innegable conexión, estábamos manteniendo estrictas reglas físicas. La oportunidad de sostenerlo mientras el agua mantenía nuestros cuerpos ingrávidos me dio un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

—Ahora no te frustres si no consigues subir a la tabla —estaba diciéndome Edward mientras flotábamos arriba y abajo en las olas. Asentí y seguí repitiendo lo que me enseñó; convirtiéndolo en mi mantra. _Chapotear, empujar, equilibrar, pararse_. Estaba usando un rashguard* prestado y estaba tendida sobre mi estómago en la tabla de surf recién encerada, manteniendo mis ojos enfocados en la costa.

—¿Me dirás cuando ir? —Podía escuchar el miedo en mi voz. Soy académica, no deportista. Edward se rió y sentí su mano tocar mi pierna mientras se movía en frente de la tabla. Él se empujó a sí mismo más cerca y me sumergió aún más en el agua fría y besó ligeramente la punta de mi nariz. Cuando habló, miró directamente a mis ojos.

—Te dije que lo haría. ¿Qué más dije? —Perdí el enfoque mirando en esos increíblemente ojos verdes.

—Que iba a ser divertido e iba a estar bien —le repetí como un buen pequeño loro. Él asintió y sonrío.

—Ésa es mi chica —dijo y flotó alejándose de mi lado—. Prepárate —dijo sobre el sonido de la ola viniendo—. ¡Ahora, Bella! —gritó Edward—. ¡Chapotea!

Mis brazos se empujaron profundos en el agua, y los moví justo como Edward me mostró. Después de sólo unos pocos segundos de chapotear, se sentía como que había estado levantando pesas en el gimnasio por horas, pero seguí adelante. Podía sentir el agua levantar el frente de la tabla, y me preparaba para intentar ponerme de pie, enfocándome en mi equilibrio, llevé mis piernas arriba para meterlas bajo mi cuerpo, y sentí algo tirándome de vuelta. Tan pronto como las puntas de mis pies tocaron la tabla, la cosa entera salió disparada de debajo de mí. Dura agua fría llenó mi nariz y boca. No sabría decir en qué dirección estaba, y sentí que iba a ahogarme.

La presión se construyó en mis pulmones. Me sentí desorientada. Quería luchar en mi camino a la superficie pero no podía encontrarla.

Cálidos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura y me facilitó ir hacia arriba. Un momento después, mi cabeza rompió la superficie, y tosí fuera el agua de mar y engullí aire.

Edward estaba sosteniendo mi espalda hacia su pecho, y estábamos deslizándonos hacia la playa. Mi cabello oscuro estaba cubriendo mis ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba agarrando sus brazos como si fueran mi propio chaleco salvavidas personal.

—Está bien —dijo la voz de Edward en mi oído—. Te tengo.

Apenas había notado que estaba deslizándose la tabla de surf a nuestro lado hasta que el suelo del océano golpeó mis pies. Lo hicimos. Puse mis pies abajo y traté de pararme, pero en algún momento durante mi experiencia cercana a la muerte, alguien había remplazado mis piernas con gelatina porque no podían sostener mi peso. Los brazos de Edward se desplazaron bajo los míos, y casi me arrastró al lugar donde habíamos dejado nuestras toallas, dejando la tabla detrás de nosotros sobre la arena.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté una vez supe que estaba a salvo. Las palabras eran ásperas y dolorosas en mi garganta. Empujé mi cabello fuera de mi rostro y miré a Edward y lo encontré mirando a mi pie. Estaba tocándolo ligeramente y presionando alrededor.

—¿Esto duele? —preguntó mientras movía su mano alrededor de mi tobillo.

—No —respondí—. ¿Debería? —Él parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta y se sentó a mi lado en su toalla.

—Podría más tarde —dijo, secándose—. Pasó todo tan rápido. Comenzaste a chapotear, y tus pies se enredaron en la correa. No creo que te dieras cuenta que estabas pateando con tu pie cuando debías haber estado sólo usando tus brazos. —Esta última parte lo dijo un poco simpático, como que lo había hecho antes él mismo.

Sentí lágrimas quemar en mis ojos.

—Te dije que no era nada buena en esto —señalé mientras la sensación de humillación se asentaba. Edward se rió fácilmente y tiró de mí hacía sus brazos.

—Lo hiciste bien. Fue un accidente. —Presionó sus fríos labios en mi cabello húmedo—. La próxima vez será mucho más fácil.

—No habrá próxima vez —dije definitivamente—. Si quieres deshacerte de mí, mejor encuentra una nueva manera porque no estoy volviendo de nuevo a esa trampa de muerte líquida. —Edward se recostó de vuelta en la arena y rodó de risa. No sabía qué podía posiblemente encontrar tan divertido.

—¿Deshacerme de ti? —Logró decir entre bocanadas de aliento. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y esperé que consiguiera su compostura.

Al contrario, él me empujó abajo y me sostuvo a su lado.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué crees que esto es tan gracioso —exigí—. Casi muero ahí afuera. —Al decir esto, una nueva ronda de risa empezó, y era incapaz de resistirme a reírme con él. A pesar de cómo de estúpida me sentía, mi vergüenza se derritió lejos en el cálido sol de verano, riendo con Edward.

Un momento después, ambos estábamos tendidos sobre nuestras espaldas, encarando al brillante sol. Edward tomó mi mano en la suya, y nada necesito ser dicho. Habíamos encontrado que ambos podíamos disfrutar el cómodo silencio entre nosotros.

Después de un rato, él dijo:

—¿Te dije que no dejaría que nada te sucediera, o no?

Rodé arriba sobre mi codo para conseguir una mejor vista de él.

—Sí, lo hiciste —admití. Estaba viva, y la sensación de que un elefante había estado de pie sobre mi pecho se había finalmente ido. Mi espalda estaba doliendo, pero no era nada que un baño caliente no pudiera arreglar. Edward ahora reflejó mi posición excepto que él protegió sus ojos del sol.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Su voz era baja y seria.

—Por supuesto —contesté. Él tomó una pausa, pensando antes de hablar. Ahora ese es un concepto que me gustaría dominar.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —dijo finalmente—. ¿Acerca de mí queriendo deshacerme de ti, quiero decir?

—Oh. —Encogí un hombro—. En caso de que quisieras deshacerte de mí sin la desastrosa ruptura. —Incluso mientras decía esto, podía escuchar cómo de ridículo e infantil sonaba, y no podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta. Edward se enderezó hasta sentarse. Miró hacia el agua, sus cejas se empujaron juntas en pensamiento. _Piensa_, me dije a mí misma. Tiene que haber alguna manera de salvar esto.

—Sólo pensé que la semana siguiente —ahora era el tiempo para la honestidad—, esto terminaría para ti —dije en una pequeña voz—. Que estarías sólo moviéndote al mundo real, y yo volvería a la escuela.

Mi estómago se ató a sí mismo en nudos mientras decía esta verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que mirando algún lindo chico de surf de la zona podía convertirse en esto? Habían sido sólo unas pocas semanas, pero no sabía cómo lo habría manejado sin él.

—¿Terminado para mí? —respondió y giró para enfrentarme—. ¿Habría terminado para ti?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No creo que esto termine nunca para mí —admití. Los rasgos de Edward se suavizaron.

—Lo sabía —susurró—. Sólo estabas tratando de dejarme.

—¿Dejarte? —pregunté, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme si alguna vez conseguiría algo menos confuso tratando de entender la mente masculina.

—Isabella Swan, ¿no lo ves? —Ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos—. Te amo. —Cohetes se dispararon dentro de mí ante sus palabras—. Tú, chica tonta —dijo, sus labios rozando los míos mientras continuaba—. Me enamoré de ti, y no puedo decirle a mi corazón que se detenga sólo porque el verano está terminando.

Edward lo hizo sonar tan perfecto y fácil.

—¿Me amas? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo, amor verdadero? —Él se rió. Tal vez era la experiencia cercana a la muerte o demasiado sol, pero necesitaba saber si lo escuché bien.

—Del tipo acerca del que todos los grandes poetas escriben —respondió. Nuestras narices chocaron juntas, y podía sentir mi mente racional trabajando a toda máquina. Era ahora o nunca.

—Bueno, porque me enamoré de ti hace semanas. —Descansé mis manos contra su pecho desnudo, empujándolo de vuelta para ver en sus ojos—. Edward Anthony Masen, te amo. —Finalmente, lo había dicho en voz alta. Edward buscó mi rostro, y antes de que pudiera tener otro pensamiento, me empujó de vuelta a él, nuestras bocas juntándose febrilmente. Nos movimos en tal sincronización que era como si hubiera sido ensayado, pero era sólo otra señal de que tan en sintonía estábamos.

Demasiado pronto él se alejó. Ambos estábamos respirando desigualmente, y nuestros rostros estaban ruborizados. No quería decir nada para no terminar este momento. Sus sentimientos eran reales, no lo había imaginado. Sentí los ojos de Edward en mí, y giré para encontrarlos. Él levantó su mano y retiró mi salvaje y húmedo cabello de mi rostro.

—Sigues siendo hermosa, incluso aunque el océano trató de llevarte abajo —dijo, rompiendo el silencio que colgaba entre nosotros. Ninguno de nosotros habló acerca del futuro o lo que nos traería. Algunas cosas podían ser mejor dejar sin decir. Sólo nos sentamos ahí, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro cerca, no queriendo que el tiempo pasara mientras mirábamos el sol caer en la ahora naranja agua.

El tiempo estaba pasando ya sea nos gustara o no, deslizándose a través de nuestros dedos como la arena en la playa.

* * *

_*Rashguard: ropa especial para surfear._

* * *

**_Hahahaha xD pobre Bella! la forma en que cayo! xP_**

**_Bueno ya se dijeron todo! Ahora viene TOOOOODOOOO el drama_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios :)_**

**_Mañana actualizo :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nada me pertenece, personajes de S. Meyer y la trama de Amy Lynn Steele. Solo la adapto :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Edward POV**_

Le dije a Bella que la amaba. Lo cual es cierto, más de lo que quería admitir, incluso para mí. No podía pensar en no verla todos los días. Se había convertido en parte de lo que soy ahora.

Habíamos tenido una discusión sobre nuestras edades hace unas semanas. Tenemos tres años de diferencia, pero ella tendría dieciocho en unos meses, así que las cosas no parecían tan desbalanceadas para nosotros. No es que se sintiera desequilibrado, supongo que simplemente sería menos mal visto por la sociedad.

Le expliqué cómo era estar mucho más adelantado en mis tiempos de escuela. Clases aceleradas desde mi primer año, junto con clases de universidad desde mi penúltimo año. Todavía necesitaba tomar unas clases para mi licenciatura pero podía enseñar como siempre había querido.

Estaba de camino a recoger a Bella para nuestra última noche juntos. Tenía una sorpresa preparada que me tomó una semana planificar y estaba nervioso porque todo dependía de Jasper, cubriéndome.

Nunca pensé que la casa de la loca Jenna se volvería familiar para mí, pero se había vuelto de esa manera. Toqué la puerta y Bella la abrió rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperándome. Su sonrisa ilumina mi mundo.

—Hola —dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro. Dios, amaba ese rubor.

—Hola —digo y la atraigo hacia mí, no quiero soltarla pero escucho un profundo ruido en la casa.

—¿Ese es Anthony? —grita Jenna desde algún lugar. Bella se mueve hacia atrás y me sonríe.

—Claro que lo es, tía Jenna.

Pude notar que ella está conteniendo su paciencia. Después de unos golpes y ruidos; aparece. Jenna tiene pintura en su rostro, su cabello gris está recogido en un moño.

—Anthony —dice suavemente. Dejo que Bella vaya y abrace a la loca de su tía—. Bueno, entra —dice. Bella se encoge de hombros y doy un paso dentro.

—Tía, ya hablamos de esto —dijo Bella con ojos suplicantes. Sonrío, en verdad quiero a esta chica.

—Bella, se amable y ve a buscar mis lentes —dice Jenna—. Están en mi habitación.

Puedo notar que Bella quiere decir algo más, pero decide no hacerlo y desaparece. Jenna se voltea lentamente hacia mí.

—¿Asumo qué quieres decirme algo, hermosa Jenna? —pregunto en voz baja, tratando de suavizarla.

Su respuesta es una sonrisa pícara.

—Me gustas Anthony, y sé cómo se siente Bella por ti —empieza—. Quiero decirte algo, luego estarás libre. —Asiento con la cabeza—. Ella ha pasado por mucho dolor y no podré soportar si es herida de nuevo.

—Jenna, yo nunca…

Ella alza su mano. —Lo sé, Anthony, lo sé. Es simplemente que es su última noche juntos y sé que puede haber un poco de presión por… —Mira hacia abajo, luego de regreso a mí—. Tú sabes, _cerrar el trato_ o algo así. —_Oh Dios mío. Podría morir literalmente ahora_. En cambio, asiento educadamente—. Simplemente, ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

—Jenna. —Me aclaro la garganta—. Quiero a tu sobrina y la respeto y solamente para que lo sepas, no hay planes de… —Ni siquiera puedo decir las palabras.

—No puedo encontrar tus lentes en ningún lugar —dijo Bella cuando llegó a la habitación. _Gracias Dios_. Miró entre los dos, probablemente sintiendo la incomodidad—. ¿Estás listo? —pregunta, posando sus hermosos ojos marrones en mí.

Agarro su mano.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Miré a Jenna, esperando que ella no malinterpretara eso, pero simplemente asintió cuando nos fuimos. Una vez en la camioneta, se volteó hacia mí.

—¿Te gustaría compartir conmigo lo que pasó?

Sonreí, avergonzado.

—Tu tía quería saber si estábamos planeando, tú sabes, ¿cómo lo dijo ella? _"Cerrar el trato"_ esta noche.

Bella puso su cabeza entre sus manos y gimió.

—Estoy muy avergonzada y lo siento tanto —dijo por entre sus dientes.

Detuve la camioneta cuando estábamos en la esquina. No alzó la mirada y pude ver el rojo tiñendo su rostro. Toqué su mano y ella se alejó. Eso era una primera vez.

—Mírame por favor —rogué.

—No puedo. —Su voz estaba temblando.

Alejé sus manos de su rostro, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. La moví por el asiento y la sostuve entre mis brazos. Podía oler el aroma de fresas que simplemente parecía ser parte de ella. Besé su cuello y froté pequeños círculos en su espalda, tratando de que se relajara.

—Puedes hablar conmigo —animé.

Bella se sentó y recuperó su compostura.

—Después —dijo rápidamente.

La observo y decido que no está lista para hablar en este momento, pero haría que se abriera más tarde. Conduje en silencio hacia la playa y la sorpresa que había planeado para esta noche.

Seguí mirando a Bella por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía mordiendo su dedo y mirando por la ventana; parecía molesta. Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo en ese enorme cerebro, pero se cerraba como una ostra. Quería que pudiera ser capaz de hablarme, de confiarme sus sentimientos.

Esta noche, iba a llevar a Bella al lugar donde esto comenzó para mí. Tal vez ella no se dio cuenta el día que nos vimos por primera vez, pero la vi antes de que me notara.

Esta pequeña parte de la playa cambió mi vida y la chica que sostenía mi mano cambió mi corazón. Mi corazón que le pertenece completamente a ella. Donde mis sentimientos se transformaron de asombro a amor. Necesito que Bella sepa lo que significa para mí, qué impacto ha tenido en mi vida. Que sepa que nunca voy a dejar de amarla sin importar cuánta distancia se interponga entre nosotros.

El sol estaba comenzando su descenso nocturno hacia la oscuridad. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía y no pude evitar notar como simplemente encajaba ahí. Ella siguió mirando el enorme sol naranja y podía notar que estaba pensando. Tal vez ahora podía lograr que se abriera.

—Hey —dije finalmente mientras golpeo mi hombro con el de ella, rompiendo su silencio. No era brillante, pero fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió y salió de mi boca.

—Hmm —fue su respuesta, lo cual me hizo reír. Era como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

—¿Dónde te perdí? —Dejé de caminar y la volteé hacia mí, sosteniendo sus hombros con mis manos.

—Estamos corriendo contra el sol —meditó. Arqueé una ceja, tratando de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Igual que en el final de Drácula. También corren contra el sol, pero era para que pudieran matar la cuenta.

—Está bien —dije lentamente.

Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

—Una caminata romántica en la playa, listo. Un chico increíblemente perfecto, doble listo. Una chica idiota que no sabe cuándo callarse, abundantemente listo. —Negué con mi cabeza y besé su nariz.

—¿Y esa parte del libro te recuerda a nosotros ahora? —Forcé una sonrisa, todavía tratando de entender qué quería decir.

—No. —Negó con su cabeza—. Me siento tonta por decir eso, todo eso. No, simplemente fue el único libro que terminé mientras estaba aquí y al final, el sol cerró esa historia… —Su voz se apagó y su mirada regresó al sol.

—Hey, Bella —digo, moviendo sus delgados hombros con mis manos—. Cuando este sol se oculte, no es nuestro final. ¿Está bien? —Asentí, esperando que ella lo entendiera—. Drácula es ficticio, y nosotros somos personas reales. —La besé rápidamente.

—Parte de mí siente que esto no es real —dice avergonzadamente—. Que mañana me despertaré y todo esto habrá sido un sueño.

—Entonces habría sido un buen sueño.

La acerqué a mi pecho y la sostuve allí, queriendo que este momento no terminara nunca. Ella suspira y besa mi hombro.

—El mejor sueño que he tenido —dice sobre mi camisa.

Simplemente nos quedamos allí, abrazados mientras observamos el sol brillar mientras se sumerge en el Océano Pacífico. Quiero decirle cuánto significa para mí. Que nunca pensé que pudiera conocer a alguien como ella. Alguien que me pueda hacer una mejor persona y vea el mundo de una manera completamente diferente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —susurro en su oído. Tomo su mano y empiezo a guiarla hacia la línea de árboles.

—¿Qué es? —Curiosidad y emoción goteaban de su pregunta. Sigo guiándola hacia adelante.

—Una sorpresa —respondo, deteniéndome y dándole la vuelta para que no vea lo que he organizado—. Aquí es donde te vi por primera vez —le digo—, donde todo cambió para mí.

Ella asiente, mira alrededor y veo que está reprimiendo sus emociones lo mejor que puede. Puedo ver a Jasper; que ha hecho todo por mí y me levanta sus pulgares.

—Cierra tus ojos.

Bella inclina su cabeza para mirarme sospechosamente, pero hace lo que le pedí. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura y pongo mi mano encima de sus ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Agarró mi brazo de su vientre y me acercó aún más. Ahora está casi oscuro y puedo ver el duro trabajo que hizo Jasper al organizar esto por mí. Pongo mis labios en el cuello de Bella.

—Una sorpresa —respondo con un beso.

Ella volteó su rostro y beso sus perfectos labios. Puedo perderme en ese beso, y casi lo hago. Abro mis ojos y descubro que el escenario está organizado. Jasper simplemente está esperando y le indico con mis ojos que se vaya. Después de un minuto de silenciosa batalla, entiende la indirecta. Espero hasta que sé que está fuera de vista. Incluso observo mientras se sube a su auto y sale del oscuro estacionamiento. Ahora estamos completamente solos. Llevo a Bella hacia una sábana que ha sido tendida.

—¿Lista? —pregunto. Ella asiente, poniendo sus manos en las mías, las cuales siguen cubriendo sus ojos. Destapo sus ojos y doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás—. Ábrelos.

Estoy detrás de ella, así que no sé qué está pensando. Frente a nosotros hay un picnic a la luz de las velas. No estoy hablando sobre las pequeñas velas del té en esos frascos plateados. Hice que Jasper pusiera y encendiera casi cincuenta velas en la arena. En el centro de ellas, hay una sábana oscura con una canasta de picnic hacia el borde. Quiero que diga algo, cualquier cosa. El silencio me está matando. Estiro mi mano para tocar su hombro, cuando se voltea.

—Edward —susurra, lágrimas brillan en sus pestañas oscuras—, ¿cómo hiciste todo esto? —Su voz está llena de asombro.

Me moví más cerca y me agaché para susurrarle en su oído.

—Magia.

Bella se ríe y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. La acercó a mí, besándola con toda mi emoción. Puedo sentir sus mejillas húmedas, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Me muevo hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos, encontrándolos llenos de lágrimas, pero no sé si son de tristeza o alegría.

—¿Qué pasa? —Acuno su rostro en mis manos y cierra sus ojos—. Bella, por favor —ruego.

Finalmente, ella se conecta con mi mirada.

—Te amo —dice lentamente. Asiento y me quedo callado, esperando que diga algo más—. No quiero estar lejos de ti y mañana lo estaré. —Sé exactamente cómo se está sintiendo, pero siento como si debiera ser fuerte y optimista por ella.

—Todavía tenemos esta noche —respondo, deseando silenciosamente que la noche nos congelara en este momento.

Por un rato, ninguno de los dos habla; sin palabras que puedan hacer esto más fácil. Observo las luces que brillan a nuestro alrededor, como las estrellas en el cielo, y soy lo suficientemente afortunado de tener un ángel en mis brazos. Bella murmura algo sobre tener frío así que nos sentamos en la sábana, la cubro con una extra que empaqué y la acerco.

—Esto es tan hermoso —dice soñadoramente.

—Empaqué un poco de comida, por si tienes hambre —menciono.

Bella se recuesta para mirarme.

—Tú me conoces, siempre lista para comer. —Sonríe.

Esta chica altera mi mundo. Me encanta que no tema comer o decir lo que piensa. La mayoría de las chicas, están tan engañadas al pensar que saben exactamente dónde están. Ali siempre ha sido honesta y ella misma. Tal vez debería decirle sobre mi familia. El dinero y los fideicomisos esperándome. Tal vez es por eso que es tan fácil estar con ella, no conoce ese lado mío. Estoy casi seguro de que no le importaría.

Agarramos la comida que Jasper nos había preparado para esta noche; queso y galletas, frutas y unos cuantos vegetales y unas fresas cubiertas con chocolate. Estaba pensando en una botella de champán, pero me decidí por una buena sidra de manzana, porque a ambos no nos gustaba beber.

No eran grandes porciones de comida, pero hombre, me llenó. O podría ser mis nervios llenando mi estómago. Me tendí en la sábana y la observé beber de su vaso de plástico rojo. Toqué una parte de su espalda, sintiendo el calor de su piel y dejé que mis dedos exploraran la piel debajo de su camisa. Es tan suave y cálida mientras mis dedos trazan su columna.

Bella se volteó a mirarme, sus ojos líquidos.

—Eso se siente tan bien. —Sus ojos están cerrados y está casi ronroneando con mi toque.

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre lo que sucedió antes? —probé.

Sentí los músculos de Bella tensarse bajo mi mano.

—Nop —respondió rápidamente. Me senté y la acerqué. Dejamos que Jenna implantara dudas en nuestro cerebro. No había planeado llevarlo a ese nivel con Bella, _todavía_. Quiero decir, sí, lo he pensado, simplemente soy un hombre.

—¿Estabas pensando que tal vez… tal vez esta noche… nosotros…? —Mis manos comienzan a sudar y se vuelven a tensar con los nervios. Bella gime con vergüenza y cae en la sábana, cubriendo su rostro. No sé qué decir, así que no digo nada. Me asombra que ella pensó en estar de manera íntima conmigo y eso sube un poco mi ego.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, aunque estuvo apaciguado por sus manos—. Esperaba que fuera así.

Estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que el nivel de anticipación se elevó unos cuantos puntos. Me apoyé en mi codo junto a ella. Con mi mano libre, levanté las suyas de su rostro pero ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Así que besé sus párpados.

—Yo también lo pensé —admití en tono apresurado.

Bella lentamente abrió sus ojos. Ninguno se movió. Mi rostro estaba encima del de ella, nuestras miradas conectadas. La mano de ella tocó ligeramente mi rostro.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —susurró.

Nos quedamos allí tendidos, lado a lado, bañados por la luz de la luna, rodeados por la luz de las velas. Bella se movió lentamente, moviendo mi rostro hacia el de ella. La dejé besarme y fue casi la cosa más sensual que había experimentado. Su pierna pasó por encima de mi cuerpo, poniéndola encima de la mía y sus manos debajo de mi camisa.

Solamente soy humano.

La puse en mi pecho y rodé, así que intercambiamos posiciones. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y su boca casi se volvió desesperada contra la mía. Hice un camino desde su boca hasta su clavícula, las manos de Bella recorriendo todo mi pecho. Comenzó a tirar de la tela y levantó mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Miré a sus grandes ojos chocolate que estaban hambrientos.

Antes de saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, mi mano estaba en su estómago y lentamente quitaba su camisa. Se movió y la camisa estaba en mi mano. Bella regresó su boca a la mía, y ambos rodamos una vez más, su delicado cuerpo presionando al mío. Una de sus manos dejó mi brazo y se movió hacia la bragueta de mi pantalón; estaba luchando por desabrocharlo. Tuve que reaccionar mientras todavía era capaz de pensar.

—Bella. —Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Edward —susurró, besando mi cuello.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._ Cada hormona de mi cuerpo se sobre activó. _Concéntrate_. Tomé una profunda respiración y la volteé para que estuviéramos tendidos lado a lado de nuevo. Ambos nos tendimos, jadeando por aire. Después del minuto, en el cual podría haber tomado una ducha muy fría, me senté para mirarla. Tomando su mano, la besé suavemente.

—Sabes que quiero esto demasiado, pero no esta noche —le dije.

Bella asintió, cerrando sus ojos, lo cual me dejó fuera de sus emociones. Ambos nos pusimos otra vez las camisetas, traté de regular mi respiración y me recordé por qué sentí la necesidad de detener a esta linda chica de aprovecharse de mí. Ella tenía el cuerpo más perfecto, y garantizo que esto me visitará en mis sueños por semanas.

—Simplemente pensé, que con las velas y que siendo nuestra última noche me querrías.

—Oh, te quiero, Bella, simplemente no esta noche.

_Oh hombre,_ sí quiero pero la respeto demasiado y quiero poder despertarme a su lado y no tener que decir buenas noches. Bella se sienta y se acurruca a mi lado. No quiero dejarla ir. Beso la cima de su cabeza y la mantengo en mis brazos.

—Edward —murmura Bella, me recuesto y encuentro sus ojos serios. Toco su cremosa y suave mejilla, preguntándome qué ha generado tanta preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Espero no sonar demasiado alarmado. Solamente estoy nervioso por haberla molestado.

—Simplemente estoy… preocupada… tal vez deberías saber.

Balbucea y se voltea lejos de mí. El miedo oprime mi pecho.

—Bella… —Toco su espalda—. Habla conmigo. —No se dio vuelta, pero puedo escucharla murmurar algo. Trato de voltearla hacia mí—. No puedo escucharte, cariño.

De repente, ella se pone de pie, sus puños a sus costados. Parece molesta; no tan enojada, simplemente angustiada.

—Soy virgen —revela, su voz desaparece en la oscuridad. Antes de que pueda responder, se voltea y corre, desapareciendo en la negrura.

—Bella. —Mi voz está temblando.

Así que esto es lo que ha estado en su mente toda la noche. Al decirle que no, probablemente se sintió indeseada o que hizo algo malo. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia donde salió corriendo.

Puedo verla no muy adelante; la luna está tan brillante esta noche que casi parece como un reflector. Grito su nombre de nuevo pero no se detiene. Aumento mi velocidad y de repente estoy agradecido por todas las veces que Jasper me arrastró al gimnasio con él. Sabe que estoy cerca y que puedo superarla. Su carrera se convierte en una caminata mientras pone sus manos en sus caderas.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto —resopla. Estiro mis manos y agarro sus hombros, girándola.

—Muy mal, porque yo sí. —Mi voz es suplicante, lo cual la impacta—. Deberías saber que… —Cierro mis ojos y sé que necesito ser honesto con ella—… yo también lo soy.

Los ojos de ella traicionan sus pensamientos y puedo ver que no me cree. Demonios, Jasper tampoco me cree, pero es la verdad.

—No he encontrado a la persona indicada todavía.

Me acerco y empujo algunos mechones de su cabello fuera de su rostro. Puedo ver que ha estado llorando y me acerco más, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas. Se ve confundida mientras me mira a los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué te detuviste?

Suspiro, tratando de descifrar cuál es la mejor manera para decir esto. Soy un chico criado con modales del viejo mundo, que algunas personas no entienden.

—Porque creo que la primera vez debería ser especial —susurro, sin confiar en mi voz en un tono normal—. No creo que pueda soportar estar tan cerca de ti esta noche y saber que no me despertaré a tu lado mañana. —Incluso en la luz de la luna, puede ver sus mejillas sonrojándose—. Cuando sea el tiempo correcto, Bella, no quiero tener que decir adiós. Quiero abrazarte hasta que te duermas y ver como tu cabello se derrama por tu almohada. —Levanto mi mano y toco su cabello, deslizándolo por mis dedos—. Quiero estar ahí para ver la luz iluminando la habitación y besarte hasta que te despiertes. —Llevo la mano de Bella a mis labios y la beso—. Cuando sea el tiempo correcto… —me muevo, por lo que mis labios están a centímetros de los de ella—… será para siempre.

Me inclino y beso a Bella tan gentilmente como puedo, pensando en ella como una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Al principio vacila pero luego se derrite contra mí, dejando que envuelva mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Me enamoré más de ella en ese momento, bajo la enorme luna blanca. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda y hasta mi cabello, sosteniendo mi boca contra la de ella. Se estremeció pero no sabía si era por el frío o si su sangre estaba recorriéndola como lo hacía la mía.

Sin palabras, regresamos a nuestro escondite a la luz de las velas. Cuando se sentó en la sábana, envolví la manta extra alrededor de sus hombros. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella y la encontré mirándome de la misma manera.

Abrió la manta y yo la extendí para que ambos pudiéramos acurrucarnos bajo ella. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que era difícil recordar que habíamos admitido nuestra inocencia. Nada de lo que estoy pensando ahora, es inocente. Miro los ojos de Bella, esperando que no pueda leer mi mente, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Te amo tanto —susurra.

Lo que yo escucho es _"te deseo tanto"_. La infinita diferencia entre chicos y chicas. Beso su frente y la abrazo a mí.

—Te amo —digo en su cabello. Bella suspira y presiona su rostro en mi cuello.

—Todavía quiero hacerlo.

Inclina su cabeza para mirarme. No sé qué decir. Miro sus ojos, que lo dicen todo, están ardientes y llenos de deseo.

—No tienes que probarme nada —le aseguro.

Bella buscó en mi honesto rostro como si fuera un polígrafo humano revisando para ver si estoy diciéndole la verdad. Muerde sus labios, luego lentamente asiente con su cabeza.

—Pienso que necesito dejarte una parte de mí, para no olvidar nuestro verano.

Mi cerebro decide que necesita unas vacaciones. Bella se lanza, y está encima de mí como una cheetah atacando su presa, hambrienta. Me besa como si fuera nuestro último día en la tierra, sus manos explorando bajo mi camiseta, la cual rasga. Besa mi pecho, sus dedos trazando donde sus labios han pasado y es como fuego quemándome, un fuego que no quiero apagar.

Mi cerebro trata de regresar del descanso, pero mi cuerpo le dice que salga de la ciudad. Cerebro insiste en que necesito mantener mi moral, pero cuerpo me recuerda que no veré a Bella por mucho tiempo. Cerebro dice algo estúpido sobre que la ausencia hace que el amor crezca, pero cuerpo responde algo parecido a _"Cállate"_.

Todo este silencioso debate, ocurre mientras Bella no ha dejado de besar mi pecho expuesto. Entonces dice algo que me sorprende. En primer lugar se sienta y, sin advertencia, se quita su camisa.

—¿Quieres devolver el favor?

Me sentí como un personaje de caricatura. Estoy seguro de que mis ojos sobresalen de mi cabeza y nubes de humo están saliendo de mis orejas, mientras mi cuerpo gana esta ronda.

Pongo a Bella de espalda en la sábana e inmediatamente empiezo a besar su estómago plano. Me sostengo con una mano a cada uno de sus costados mientras beso su abdomen. La mejor parte, era los pequeños sonidos que estaba haciendo, pequeños gemidos y suspiros. Comencé a subir besándola, así que eventualmente haría contacto con su boca, al instante me di cuenta de que cuando alcancé sus pechos su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Edward… espera. —Sus palabras salieron forzadas. Me senté para mirarla. En su debate interno de cuerpo vs. cerebro, su cerebro había ganado—. Tenías razón —dice y se sienta, empujándome hacia atrás—. Esta no es la noche correcta.

_¿Escuchaste eso, cuerpo? Tiempo para enfriarse rápidamente, te guste o no. _

—Lo siento —añade y puedo escuchar la culpa en la que estaba bañada su disculpa.

Me toma un momento poder hablar.

—No lo sientas. —Mi voz está ronca y retumba en mi garganta. Por segunda vez en la noche, nos ponemos la ropa de nuevo, excepto que esta vez, Bella no me mira.

—Hey. —Toco su brazo.

—Lo siento tanto —dice ella de nuevo. Niego con mi cabeza y la acercó antes de que pueda escapar.

—No hay razón para decir que lo sientes.

—Sí, la hay. He estado actuando como loca esta noche. Escapando, luego saltándote encima. —Niega con su cabeza—. Simplemente siento que todo está cambiando y se me está yendo de las manos. Fue la única manera en la que pude pensar para aferrarme a esto. —Sus dedos se posaron en mi costado.

—Las cosas están cambiando y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, pero si estás preocupada por nosotros —me inclino para mirarla—, lo que tenemos no cambiará. Tenemos mucho tiempo delante de nosotros.

Bella sonríe y pone su cabeza en mi hombro. Las velas están comenzando a consumirse, pero ninguno de nosotros se movió para irse. Simplemente nos abrazamos, aferrándonos al tiempo que nos queda juntos. Bella bosteza y trata de ocultarlo.

—¿Estás cansada? —Hago la pregunta obvia.

—No —responde, su voz desafiante mientras otro bostezo se escapa. Comprendo.

— Pronto estaremos juntos —prometo.

—No lo suficientemente pronto. —No podría estar más de acuerdo.

La luna está en lo alto del cielo, diciéndonos que es tiempo de irnos de donde encontré y me enamoré de Bella. Era la última cosa que quería hacer, pero es casi medianoche y mañana tendremos que madrugar.

Me ayuda a empacar el picnic y llevarlo de regreso a mi camioneta. No decimos mucho en el viaje de regreso a casa de Jenna. No necesitamos palabras para expresar los sentimientos en voz alta, porque es casi tangible en el espacio entre nosotros.

Acompaño a Bella hasta su puerta y la beso suavemente bajo la luz del porche.

—Te amo —susurra en mis labios.

—Yo también, Bella —respondí—. Te veré en la mañana.

Preferiría simplemente llevarla a la cama, meterla dentro y abrazarla toda la noche. Pero dejo a la chica de la que me he enamorado este verano en su puerta y me voy a casa. Cuando llegué, mi mamá seguía despierta, esperándome.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche con Isabella? —preguntó en voz baja.

Abrazo y beso a mi madre.

—Sí —le digo, no quiero revivir todo lo que sucedió esta noche—. ¿Qué sigues haciendo despierta?

Mamá usualmente está en la cama a las nueve, y es medianoche, algo debe estar sucediendo. Tomo asiento a su lado.

—Esperando a que llegaras a casa. —Sonríe, pero está llena de estrés.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —No me gusta cuando está así de críptica.

Toma un sorbo de su vino, se pone de pie, besa la cima de mi cabeza y me entrega un trozo de papel. Agarro la nota pero espero para abrirla, hasta que esté solo. Es una nota escrita a mano, un mensaje que mamá tomó más temprano.

**_Llamó la Preparatoria Chico Chater Junior High School y quiere ofrecerte un trabajo en su departamento de inglés. Necesitan escuchar tu respuesta tan rápido como sea posible. Suena como una muy buena oportunidad aunque es más lejos de lo que te hubiera gustado. Piénsalo. Te quiero hijo. _**

Doblé el papel y lo puse en el mostrador de la cocina. Me acababan de entregar mi trabajo soñado que me llevaría a ochocientos kilómetros de distancia de mi chica. No había notado que mamá había regresado a la cocina. Tampoco había notado que tenía mirando fijamente, al mismo punto de la pared, por media hora. Mamá debió haber sentido mi corazón encogiéndose mientras se sentó a mi lado.

—Dijeron que podías enviarle tu respuesta con cualquier pregunta —me dice.

Asiento y forzó una sonrisa.

—Esta es la oportunidad por la que tanto has trabajado, Edward. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. —Se pone de pie y me abraza, tratando de darme apoyo—. Te veré en la mañana.

Sé que ella apoyará cualquier decisión que tome; siempre ha querido que escoja mi propio camino, pero todavía tengo la necesidad de hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Una vez en mi habitación, me siento frente a mi laptop por casi una hora, antes de que pudiera responder la oferta. Escribo:

**_Yo, Edward Anthony Masen, aceptaré el puesto que me han ofrecido en Preparatoria Chico Charter Junior High School._**

* * *

**_Ya termino el verano :( ahora viene la despedida, ¿que creen que suceda?_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews. _**

**_Mañana actualizo ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_La historia es de Amy Lynn Steele y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, solo adapto la historia :)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_**Bella POV**_

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Lo intenté, pero no conseguía estar cómoda.

¡Ah! y estaba muy caliente y mojada reproduciendo la escena de la playa una y otra vez. Edward y yo habíamos tenido la charla de sexo esta noche. No hubiera sido tan malo si no me hubiera lanzado sobre él, admitido mi inocencia y luego huido totalmente avergonzada. Mucho para considerarse madura. Él era tan increíble, todo lo que hacía me impulsaba a querer más de él. Pero tenía razón, valdría la pena esperar. Deben ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Decido que dormir no está en la carta de esta noche, así que ando de puntillas hasta la cocina para hacerme un poco de té caliente. Para mi sorpresa, tía Jenna está sentada en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

Me mira cuando entro en el pequeño espacio desordenado.

—Tampoco puedo dormir —me dice.

Suspiro deseando hablar. Pero me temo que una vez que lo haga me derretiré en un mar de lágrimas. Eché agua caliente sobre una bolsa de té y observé cómo el líquido hacía que el contenido de la bolsita se filtrara. Poco a poco el agua cambió de color y la fragancia llenó el aire.

—De verdad lo amas, ¿verdad? —preguntó tía Jenna en voz alta.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no me volví por miedo a que la confirmación hablada diera lugar a las lágrimas.

—Entonces el amor encontrará la manera cariño, confía en mí. —Por fin me volví a mirarla. La emoción en sus ojos me dijo que era real. Confié en sus palabras.

Me lleve mi té a mi habitación para escribirle una carta a Edward. Ayer mi tía me había regalado un paquete de fotos que había tomado durante el verano, la mayoría de Edward y yo, o de ella conmigo. Las repasé hasta que encontré la que ella insistió en tomar mientras nos íbamos a nuestra primera cita. Ambos parecíamos entusiasmados y llenos de una cruda emoción. Encontré una que había tomado hacía uno o dos días y nuestras expresiones eran las mismas.

Nada había desaparecido en las últimas semanas que habíamos pasado juntos. Coloqué las fotos para poder echarles un vistazo mientras escribía.

_Querido Edward, me es imposible expresar con palabras todo lo que este verano ha significado para mí, lo que siempre va a significar para mí. Nunca pensé que algo como esto iba a pasar... sobre todo a mí. Mi mundo ha cambiado para siempre, para bien porque estás en él. Echaré de menos no verte todos los días, no importa la cara valiente que ponga. Sé que vamos a idear algo para vernos pronto. Espero con interés el intercambio de correos electrónicos para aprender más y más acerca de ti. Puede que sea más fácil abrirme con una pantalla de ordenador como barrera entre nosotros y aprenda a confiar mis sentimientos y mi corazón a alguien más. Aprenderé a ser paciente. Aprenderé a confiar. Aprenderé el significado del amor desde sus mismas raíces._

_Edward, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me conozco a mí misma y sé lo que siento por ti. Me siento llena y ligera, todo al mismo tiempo. Sé que te quiero y te confío mi corazón. Llévalo contigo a donde quiera que vayas, es tuyo._

_Todo el amor del mundo, Bella._

Leí y releí la carta. La doblé alrededor de una fotografía de nosotros en la playa, con el océano extendiéndose detrás de nosotros. Empaqué el resto de mis cosas y las llevé todas abajo. Podía oír a tía Jenna hablando en voz baja con alguien. Eché un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Con un sonoro tictac marcaba las cinco y media. Traté de hacer coincidir mi respiración con el constante tic-tac, que era más estable que el golpeteo de mi pecho. Llevé mi taza a la cocina y me sorprendió lo que encontré. ¡Edward sentado con mi tía!

Cesó la conversación y los dos se volvieron lentamente hacia mí. Edward sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos, era más una sonrisa triste.

—Lo encontré fuera —dijo finalmente tía Jenna cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros iba a hablar—, estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad como un miserable, así que tuve que dejarlo entrar.

—Hola —me dice Edward.

Tragué un nudo en la garganta que no sabía que estaba allí.

—Hola —repetí y me aclaré la garganta.

Tía Jenna se movió lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Bueno, mejor voy a prepararme —dijo—. Salimos en una hora.

Así que nos quedamos solos. Ninguno de los dos habló o se movió durante un minuto entero. Me sonrojé pensando en cómo había actuado la noche anterior. Seducir, correr y seducir otra vez (no había sido mi momento más brillante). Todavía tenía la carta que le había escrito en la mano, así que sin pensarlo se la tendí. Edward se levantó y cruzó la habitación.

Haciendo caso omiso de mi brazo extendido, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó.

Empezó gentil y suave, pero eso cambió rápidamente. Antes de saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí, tenía la espalda presionada contra las puertas de la despensa. Edward estaba en todas partes. Sus manos, su boca, su aliento y yo quería más. Lo abracé y lo atraje más cerca, sin querer soltarlo. Profundicé el beso mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo de la parte de atrás de su camisa. Edward levantó la cabeza y sus ojos eran de un oscuro verde, se veían tan hambrientos como yo misma me sentía.

La voz era ronca cuando me habló al oído.

—Te deseo.

Movió la boca sobre mi cuello siguiendo a través de la mandíbula. Las manos que habían estado en mis caderas sosteniéndome, ahora estaban sobre mis hombros y deslizándose suavemente por mi clavícula.

—¿Qué pasó con lo que dijiste anoche? —logré decir con palabras entrecortadas. Edward alcanzó mi boca con la suya y yo pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello. _Lo tengo. Olvídate de esperar, me gusta este plan._  
—¡Isabella, no olvides llamar a tu padre antes de irnos! —gritó tía Jenna desde arriba, aunque sonó como si estuviera en la habitación de al lado. Edward da un paso atrás cerrando los ojos y pasándose las manos por el cabello.

_Espera. No. No te detengas todavía._

—Lo siento Bella —dice finalmente. Odio cuando alguien se disculpa y no sabes por qué. Sobre todo después de una sesión de besos profundos.

—No me estoy quejando —respondí con valentía—. Soy yo la que lo intentó, ya sabes, anoche en la playa.

Esto hizo reír a Edward, lo que es un buen signo teniendo en cuenta la tensión de tantas emociones. Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la pequeña cocina y se quedó de espaldas a mí. _Oh-ooh_. Esto no puede ser bueno.

—No me estoy disculpando por eso.

Cruzó la habitación y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Tomó la carta que había caído al suelo y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero. Agaché la cabeza mientras él continuaba.

—Anoche cuando llegué a casa tenía un mensaje de un trabajo.

—Eso es bueno —traté de sonar optimista, aunque su cara no me dio muchas esperanzas.

—Voy a estar enseñando en una escuela privada de Chico, a un par de horas de Sacramento. —Tomó aire—. Es más lejos de lo que me habría gustado pero he tenido que aceptarlo.

Acaricié su mejilla y lo besé en la boca.

—¿Es eso todo? —le pregunté ocultando la histeria en mi voz—. Porque sonaba como algo mucho más serio. —Edward sonrió y puse una mano en su mejilla—. Como tú has dicho, todo se arreglará de alguna forma. Confía en eso.

Y puse la otra mano sobre su corazón.

—Te amo Bella —me dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

Diez segundos, o tal vez una hora más tarde, tía Jenna volvió a bajar, haciéndonos saber que era hora de irse.

Edward caminó hasta la estación de tren conmigo y tía Jenna. Intercambiamos las cartas que habíamos escrito. La mía era solo una simple envoltura, la suya era un enorme sobre lleno de cartas. Odio las despedidas. Trato de evitarlas desde que perdí a mi mamá. Murió hace casi diez años, cuando tenía cuarenta años. Fue repentino, una condición cardiaca desconocida. Me despedí de ella unos quince minutos antes de que la declarasen muerta. Murió en la cirugía, el daño al corazón era demasiado grande para repararse. Acababa de cumplir ocho años. Desde entonces, evito las despedidas. En el fondo tengo miedo de que el decir adiós a alguien sea una sentencia de muerte. Tía Jenna sabe cómo me siento acerca de esto así que no me sorprendió cuando le dijo en voz baja a Edward que no lo hiciera.

—Di algo así como "Nos vemos pronto" —le susurra mientras manipulo mi equipaje fingiendo no haber oído.

Ha llegado el momento de subir al tren. Es la última cosa que quiero hacer. Tía Jenna me jala a sus brazos antes de que se me ocurra otra cosa.

—Más pronto y más tiempo la próxima vez nena —me dice al oído.

La abrazo con fuerza.

—El próximo verano es todo tuyo tía Jenna. Te quiero. —La abrazo con más fuerza y la suelto.

Da un paso atrás y Edward un paso adelante. Nos quedamos ahí parados sin hablar. Ninguno de los dos quiere hacer frente a esto. Entonces pasa sin avisar: lloro. Edward me encierra en su pecho.

—Hey cariño —susurra tratando de calmarme—. Vamos a estar juntos pronto y te llamaré esta noche, lo prometo.

No quiero dejarlo ir.

—Te quiero —murmuro para su camisa y agrego—: Nos vemos pronto.

Se ríe y me gustaría poder encerrar esa risa en un frasco y abrirlo para escucharla cuando esté sola.

—Nos vemos pronto —dice sobre mi mejilla y me besa.

En breve estoy sola en el tren, sosteniendo con las dos manos el sobre que contiene las cartas de Edward. Estoy esperando que el tren se aleje antes de rasgarlo y abrirlo.

Poco a poco abro el sobre. En el interior hay cinco cartas y una pequeña caja. Tengo las cartas en la mano izquierda y la caja en la derecha. Sacudo la caja y suena algo. Está etiquetada _"Abrir la noche anterior al primer día de clases"_. Las otras están fechadas y una tiene la fecha de hoy. La abro.

_Querida Isabella:_

_Mi corazón se está rompiendo sin tenerte al alcance de la mano. No sabía que pudiese sentirme así tan rápido. Lo que tenemos es real, asentado en piedra. No hay distancia que nos separe. Vamos a estar juntos pronto, pero no suficientemente pronto. Por favor, no dejes que crezcan las semillas de la duda sobre nosotros._

_"No hay cerca de piedra capaz de limitar el amor, lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello que el amor se atreve a intentar". (Romeo y Julieta, Acto 2, Escena 2)_

_Podemos superar cualquier cosa que la vida nos lance. Me has cambiado para siempre y le has dado vida a mi corazón. Nunca olvidaremos el tiempo de enamorarnos en la playa, bajo el sol del verano._

_Hasta que pueda abrazarte otra vez,_

_Edward Anthony Masen._

Sostuve la nota cuidadosamente escrita en mi pecho y las lágrimas cayeron manchado mis mejillas. Está claro que los dos estábamos en la misma sintonía con nuestros sentimientos. Solo deseaba, egoístamente, que no tuviera que irse tan lejos a trabajar. Sé que he puesto una fachada de chica fuerte y valiente, pero vamos. Dijo que eran más de quinientos kilómetros de distancia. La próxima vez que pueda verlo será en Acción de Gracias. Para entonces voy a tener dieciocho años, lo cual es bueno, pero todavía está muy lejano. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos, recordando cada detalle de la cara de Edward.

—Señorita —alguien me estaba zarandeando.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi parada. Recogí las cosas y me bajé del tren. Pude ver a mi papá saludándome, no es difícil de encontrar. Mi padre, Charlie, mide un metro noventa y ocho centímetros de puro músculo. Es el capitán del departamento de bomberos del condado y pasa más tiempo fuera de casa del que nos gustaría a ambos. A pesar de las largas horas de ausencia, mi padre siempre ha estado ahí para mí y se esfuerza por ocultar el dolor que lo atormenta. El amor por alguien a quien nunca volverá a ver. Papá me alcanza rápidamente y en un instante mis pies ya no tocan el suelo por el abrazo.

—Mi Bella-Ups —dijo llamándome por mi apodo—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también papá.

Cargó mis maletas y nos dirigimos a casa.

Edward me llamó esa noche por primera vez, como prometió.

Nos enviábamos un correo electrónico dos veces al día. Le conté más acerca de mis padres y él me habló de su familia. Era difícil hablarle de mi mamá, de cómo la perdí tan temprano y de mi miedo a olvidarla. Edward me escuchó y se abrió un poco más confiándome que su familia es rica, por lo que ha mantenido a la gente a distancia. Hasta que llegué yo.

Ahora está en el norte de California, y la escuela iniciará dentro de dos días para ambos. Edward me dijo que me llamaría después de la escuela, tenía muchas lecciones que preparar. Este sería el tiempo más largo sin comunicarnos desde que nos habíamos conocido. Él me dijo que abriera la pequeña caja que estaba junto con las cartas. No perdí el tiempo. Dentro había una pulsera hecha con cuerda de piel y pequeñas llaves entremetidas. Cada llave era distinta, como si cada una abriera algo diferente. Me la puse de inmediato. Sonaba como si tuviera un pequeño carillón de viento en la muñeca. El sonido era precioso. Le envié un correo electrónico a Edward sabiendo que no se conectaría y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba. Le pregunté si había una historia detrás del colgante pues parecía una herencia. Tal vez una reliquia familiar. Lo que significaría un tipo diferente de seriedad en nuestra relación. Lo que también implicaba la necesidad de cuestionar a mi mejor amiga y saber su opinión sobre lo que podría significar todo esto.

_¿La clave de su corazón? —A_

_Pero hay muchas. —B_

_¿No había ninguna nota? —A_

_No. Le he enviado un correo electrónico para tener respuestas. —B_

No recibí una respuesta en mi correo hasta la mañana de mi primer día de escuela. Realmente me hubiera gustado haber pasado menos tiempo con mi cabello esta mañana, así podría haberlo leído. En lugar de eso imprimí la respuesta y la guardé en la mochila para leerla al salir de la escuela.

Había llamado a Alice, mi mejor amiga que era de San Diego y le había contado todo acerca de Edward. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero cuando le hablé de mi chico surfista, se convirtió en el mayor apoyo. Alice y yo habíamos sido amigas desde la escuela primaria y es como una hermana para mí. Estaba afuera esperándome para que pudiéramos ir juntas a la escuela en nuestro primer día como seniors. Su música estaba tan alta que podía oírla a través de las ventanas. Alice estaba bailando y riendo en el coche.

—¡Seniors! —gritó mientras abría la puerta. Me eché a reír y me subí.

Inmediatamente me agarró la muñeca para examinar el brazalete.

—Esto es súper retro y muy lindo —los ojos verde oscuro de Alice brillaban—. Significa algo, absolutamente.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y ella pisó el acelerador. Nos dirigimos hacia la Preparatoria Chino Charter para empezar nuestro último año.

Las dos estábamos inquietas y excitadas mientras caminábamos hacia el campus y no éramos las únicas. La clase entera estaba con los nervios de punta ante nuestro último año de educación obligatoria. Yo estaba ansiosa, quería que pasara el día para volver a casa, sabía que Edward me llamaría. En cada clase intenté leer el correo de Edward, pero rápidamente fui bombardeada por el trabajo de las clases. En el almuerzo escuché el rumor de que nuestro críptico y anciano profesor de inglés, el Sr. Snyder, se había retirado y que el nuevo maestro era alucinante. No podría importarme menos, excepto que yo estaba en la clase senior y el tutor era el profesor de inglés que trabajaría junto con este nuevo maestro.

Inglés era mi última clase del día, séptima hora, así que supongo que a esa hora me enteraría de qué iba todo el alboroto. Fui a la sexta clase, determinada a leer el correo que no había podido leer desde las siete a.m. Por suerte tenía a la Sra. Sinclair en el sexto período, química, ella quería que habláramos con nuestros compañeros de laboratorio acerca de cómo había sido nuestro verano. Alice es mi compañera, es la única clase que tenemos juntas y me dijo que leyera el correo y luego le informara.

Por fin saqué las palabras de Edward impresas. No era muy largo. Lo leí una y otra vez.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Alice me miró.

—¿Estás bien? —Me tocó el brazo, luego la cara. Un sudor frío cubrió mi cuerpo y se me retorció el estómago, pensé que iba a vomitar. Me levanté de un salto y corrí sin pensar hacia el baño de chicas. Podía oír a Alice gritando detrás de mí pero no podía parar. Me encerré en un cubículo y me apoyé en la puerta con la carta de Edward colgando en la mano. El corazón me latía en el pecho y temblaba.

No estuve mucho más tiempo sola.

—¡Bella! —dijo Alice dando un golpecito en la puerta del cubículo—, déjame entrar.

Con dedos temblorosos le abrí la puerta. Llevaba nuestras mochilas y tenía una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Esto es por el correo? —Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación.

—Edward —logré decir mientras le entregaba el papel.

Debería guardarme esto para mí misma pero sabía que si había alguien con quien confesarme era Alice. Podía confiar en ella e iba a necesitar a un amigo que entendiese y fuera un apoyo. Alice la tomó, arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y luego escaneó las frases varias veces. Me miró otra vez y entonces me abrazó.

—Va a estar bien —dijo con voz temblorosa. Sé que está siendo amable. No va a estar bien.

El correo decía lo siguiente:

_Bella. _

_Hubo una confusión. Voy a dar clases en la Preparatoria Chino Charter, no en Chico. Voy a ser profesor en tu escuela. Tenemos que hablar... no sé cómo, o si... No sé qué hacer. _

_Edward._

* * *

**_Oh por Dios! Pobre Bella, va a ser su profe (YO QUIERO UN PROFE ASÍ! ._.') _**

**_Bueno, veamos que pasa, sera muchoooo drama! Pero vale la pena todo lo que pasan, se los prometo ;)_**

**_Mañana actualizo niñas, dejen sus reviews ¿que creen que pasara? ¿seguirán adelante o lo dejaran así? _**

**_Bye :*_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**La historia es de Amy Lynn Steele y los personajes de Meyer...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_**Edward POV**_

Cada clase que pasa me lleva más cerca de lo inevitable. Fui a la Preparatoria Chico solo para enterarme que hubo una gran confusión. Se suponía que tenía que decir "_Ve a la Preparatoria Chino_". _Chino_, donde vive Bella. La escuela a la que asiste. Y no es simplemente dar clase ahí (cuando recibí mis hojas de asistencia, encontré que ella estaba en mi última clase del día y también era tutora de inglés sénior). No solo voy a ser su profesor y la tendré en clase durante una hora, sino que también seré requerido para verla tres veces por semana cuando ella enseñe en mi clase.

Mi primer pensamiento fue, _¿cómo demonios pasó esto?_ La respuesta estaba en Chico. Había un espacio libre en el departamento de historia pero la vacante de inglés estaba en Chino. Las notificaciones telefónicas se cruzaron y las llamadas fueron a los candidatos equivocados. James Witherdale fue a Chino para encontrarse en la misma situación. Una vez que me dijeron dónde se suponía que tenía que estar en realidad, recé para que lo hubiera oído mal. De ninguna forma puedo dar clases en el colegio de Bella, pero acepté y tengo que vivir con mi elección hasta que pueda encontrar algo nuevo. Solo tuve tiempo para enviarle un correo rápido y luego subir al avión. Ahora me enfrentaré a la tortura de verla entrando en clase.

Joder, mi clase. La parte más dura es mi deseo enorme de verla combinado con un absoluto terror. Espero que pueda mantener la cabeza y superar la última clase del día, la clase de Bella.

La campana suena y los chicos comienzan a llegar. Ni siquiera quiero ver su cara cuando entre, no sé si recibió el correo que le envié. Tenía nuestra foto del verano (nuestra última noche juntos) que me dio en su carta en mi escritorio. Pero ahora está escondida y a salvo en mi cajón superior. Me siento en el borde de la mesa y reviso los planes que tengo para la primera semana. Había decidido que los estudiantes leyeran Drácula ya que era lo que Bella estaba leyendo y uno de mis favoritos. Sería un buen punto de partida.

Hay murmullos por toda la clase. El entrenador de baloncesto me dijo en el almuerzo que todos los chicos de su clase estaban hablando sobre el joven chico nuevo. Como si necesitara algo más para ponerme nervioso. Hay un eco de risas y miro hacia arriba.

Bella está de pie en la entrada, sin mirar arriba y reacia a moverse. Hay dos asientos vacíos en la clase, primera y última fila. La campana suena y se supone que los estudiantes tienen que estar sentados. Bella todavía está de pie afuera, se ve como si fuera a vomitar. Estoy confundido. No quiero nada más que jalarla cerca y decirle lo mucho que la quiero. Pero no puedo. Ni siquiera se supone que tenga que saber quién es. Simplemente estoy mirándola sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

Un chico en la parte posterior de la clase se levanta y va hacia ella. Pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le susurra al oído. Quiero arrancarle la cabeza. Bella asiente, todavía mirando al suelo. El chico (que va a suspender mi clase de inglés) sigue hablando y Bella sonríe débilmente. Finalmente es capaz de convencerla de entrar a la clase y me siento aliviado. Me doy cuenta de que hay veinte pares de ojos mirándome ahora. Me vuelvo hacia ellos y sonrío.

—Bienvenidos a inglés del último curso —me las arreglo para decir—. Soy el señor Masen.

Entonces paso lista. Mike Newton es el chico que está sentado junto a Bella. Reparto la lista de asientos y todo el mundo rellena su nombre. La miro y por un momento solo me fijo en la letra de Bella. Escribió a mano las cartas que me dio hace una semana, pero ahora su letra parece dura y tensa, como si la mano hubiera estado temblando mientras la escribió.

—Bien —dejo el papel—. Vamos a empezar este año con Drácula.

Me lanzo a la lección que he planeado. Todo lo que necesito es concentrarme en las palabras de Bram Stoker. Hago un resumen de lo que espero de ellos y _bla, bla, bla_, hasta que suena la campana.

Todos los estudiantes se levantan, excepto dos: Bella y Mike.

Lo veo inclinarse cerca y tomar su mano, diciéndole algo. Bella responde en un susurro. Mike se levanta y se va. Bella y yo estamos solos. Camino a la puerta cerrada y la dejo abierta, solo ligeramente. Ella no se mueve en absoluto, incluso cuando yo me muevo y me siento en la mesa junto a ella.

—No lo sabía —digo finalmente. Ella asiente. Esto me está matando. Me muevo y me arrodillo junto a ella. Puedo ver que está llevando la pulsera de llaves que le regalé. Era de mi abuela. Siempre perdía las cosas, así que mi abuelo se la hizo. La última llave que puso fue la de una nueva casa que le construyó. La llave, decía él, que empezaría su futuro. Por eso se la di a ella. Veo a Bella como mi futuro.

Me mandó un correo preguntándome por ello, pero fui notificado de la confusión de escuelas y no respondí. Quiero asegurarle lo mucho que significa para mí, pero ahora estoy atado por las reglas.

—Se supone que debemos estar planeando nuestro enfoque para la tutoría de este año —dice y puedo ver que está conteniendo las lágrimas mientras saca un cuaderno con espiral. Se aclara la garganta e inspira con fuerza, todavía no me ha mirado—. Al comienzo del año es cuando obtendremos el máximo interés y… —sus manos están temblando. Pongo una mano sobre las suyas y parece relajarse.

—Por favor mírame Bella —susurro—. Todavía soy yo

Quiero ver sus grandes ojos marrones y decirle que todo va a estar bien.

—Eres el señor Masen —dice mientras la voz queda atrapada en su garganta—. Yo soy Bella Swan, tu alumna. —Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón se me está rompiendo.

—Bella —digo acercándome—. Sé que esto complica las cosas, pero… — ¿Qué podía decir? Mientras que esté aquí como profesor de Bella no podemos estar juntos.

Finalmente me mira. Sus ojos están apagados, pero brillando con lágrimas. Sus increíbles labios hacen un mohín, el de abajo está temblando. No puedo evitar tocarlo. Los labios de Bella se abren y las lágrimas siguen brotando. Ahueco su cara en mi mano, sus ojos se cierran y se inclina.

—Tengo que irme —murmura pero no se mueve. Traba su mirada con la mía una vez más y me sumerjo en ella. Me inclino y presiono mis labios sobre los suyos. Después de un breve momento se aparta hacia atrás, mete todas sus cosas en la mochila y huye de la clase. Me siento en el suelo, solo y confundido.

* * *

Por el momento estoy viviendo en un hotel. Me desplomo en la silla mal tapizada y enciendo mi laptop. Me quedé en la clase casi tres horas, reacio a irme en caso de que Bella volviera, pero nunca lo hizo. Abro mi correo. Tengo uno de Bella. Mi corazón late una o dos veces más de lo necesario mientras lo abro.

_Querido Edward,_

_Abrí tu carta y decía que te mandara un correo sobre cómo había ido el primer día de mi último año. Ha sido horrible. He descubierto que el chico que quiero es inalcanzable. No ayuda que cada chica de mi escuela esté enamorada del nuevo profesor de inglés y no paren de hablar de él. Me recuerda a ese chico que conocí en la playa este verano. Estoy enamorada de ese chico. Lo más horrible es que parece que mi corazón está literalmente rompiéndose en el pecho y me cuesta respirar. Es aún más atroz el dolor de estar enamorada y saber que se ha terminado. Sé que tiene que terminar pero, desesperada, quiero aferrarme a la negación y encontrar alguna manera de que funcione. No quiero dejarle ir, pero acaba de conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños y sé qué va a elegir. Tendré que resignarme a suponer que fue un enamoramiento de verano y encontraré la manera de seguir adelante._

_Espero que tu primer día haya sido mejor. No espero una respuesta. No tengo expectativas._

_BSWAN_

Auch. Miro la fecha y la hora, acababa de enviarlo hace una media hora. Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle que no tenía ni idea. Mis manos están atadas. No es solo perder mi trabajo, sino pena de cárcel, ella es mi alumna menor de edad.

Pero la quiero; eso no ha cambiado y necesita escucharlo. Envié el correo que había escrito como respuesta a la pulsera de cuentas de llaves. La que había planeado enviar mientras estaba a ochocientos kilómetros de distancia. Hago que la decisión de la ruptura la tome ella. Todavía soy ese chico de la playa y ella merece más que un correo intentando explicarme.

Estoy en la carretera en cuestión de segundos y tecleo su dirección en mi GPS en el coche de alquiler. Solo vive a dieciséis kilómetros de donde me estoy quedando. Que conveniente.

Me detengo en frente de su casa y está a oscuras; no hay luces encendidas excepto por una habitación arriba. Me siento y observo, esperando que pase algo. Supongo que ese algo que tiene que pasar soy yo. Sé que el señor Swan trabaja muchas horas y normalmente no está en casa hasta después de las diez u once la mayoría de los días y solo son las seis. De alguna manera estoy en la puerta principal, llamando antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo. Llamo y luego llamo otra vez, con repentina urgencia.

— ¡Ya voy! —oigo gritar a Bella desde detrás de la puerta. La abre y luego se congela—. No puedes estar aquí —dice cerrando rápidamente la puerta a medias. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y está apretando un pañuelo en el puño.

—Yo soy ese chico de la playa —casi grito. Sus tristes ojos de ciervo se amplían. Bajando la voz continúo—: Mi amor por ti no ha cambiado, pero necesitamos hablar. No voy a dejar que simplemente huyas de esto.

Bella asiente lentamente y mira hacia la calle, abre la puerta para dejarme entrar. Puedo sentir la tensión en el aire y todo lo que puedo pensar es en nuestra última noche en la playa, juntos, llenos de una tensión completamente diferente. Nos quedamos ahí, a tres metros de distancia, sin ni siquiera mirarnos el uno al otro. Bella me da la espalda y da un paso alejándose de la entrada donde todavía estoy de pie.

—Así que supongo que has venido aquí para decir "_Siempre te querré, pero se ha terminado_" o algo así —su voz suena baja y derrotada. Doy un paso más cerca y toco su brazo.

—No —digo lentamente y Bella se vuelve para mirarme—. He venido aquí para decirte que te quiero.

Su aliento está atrapado en la garganta. Me siento abrumado por la emoción que brilla en la mirada cruda de sus ojos.

—Te quiero, Bella Swan. Siempre —digo tomándola en mis brazos, llenando mis pulmones con aire. No había sido capaz de respirar sin ella—. Te quiero.

Lo digo una última vez antes de besarla y puedo ver que se está conteniendo.

—Soy yo Bella, Edward —sigo hablando y besando su oreja, dejando que mis dientes lo rocen. La siento temblar contra mí.

—Edward —susurra, cediendo por fin y oírla decir mi nombre me parece el sonido más dulce en la tierra. Asiento y sus manos me envuelven tirándome hacia ella.

Sé que debería estar aquí para decirle que se ha terminado, pero no lo he hecho. No creo que alguna vez se termine para ninguno de nosotros. Así que en lugar de eso hacemos como si fuera el último día del planeta. Todo el deseo y la necesidad, al estar separados, han cobrado su precio y no podemos controlarlo. Volvimos a respirar una hora después y no sé cómo estamos en su habitación. Doy vueltas y ella también.

— ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? —pregunto. Bella se ríe. Reconozco esa risa, la que estallaba antes de que me convirtiera en el Sr. Masen.

—No puedo asegurártelo, pero estoy suponiendo que me has arrastrado parte del camino —dice recorriendo con las manos mi cabello recién cortado. Durante la siguiente hora solo fuimos Edward y Bella, los que se enamoraron en el verano. Nos besamos y nos reímos, sin pensar en los problemas que tendríamos que enfrentar. Nuestros estómagos nos recuerdan cosas simples como la necesidad de comer. Decidimos ir a la cocina y me hace macarrones con queso. Estoy sorprendido de ver que son casi las nueve.

— ¿Cuándo viene tu padre a casa? —tengo que preguntar finalmente.

Mira hacia el reloj.

—Está en un turno de veinticuatro horas, así que tal vez como a las ocho a.m.

El padre de Bella es bombero y tiene horarios locos. Es el capitán, así que sus horas están un poco más estructuradas pero siempre está dispuesto a ir más allá de las obligaciones si es por un bien mayor. Al principio solo pienso que eso nos da horas y horas a solas, pero se nos vino encima la realidad de mi visita.

—Bella —empiezo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No estoy lista para terminar con esto todavía. —Se levanta y atraviesa la habitación cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Me levanto y la sigo, sujetándola por detrás.

—No ha terminado —le aseguro. Se vuelve y me mira—. Solo espera hasta que averigüemos qué podemos hacer.

—Eres mi profesor. Te van a despedir —lo dice tan directo y frío—. O te meterán en la cárcel.

Asiento, sin querer aceptar eso.

—Lo sé.

—Así que —dice Bella finalmente—, hemos terminado. —Y puedo sentir las lágrimas quemando en mis ojos

—En el entendido de que no voy a ver a nadie más hasta que mi novia se gradúe en mayo. —Beso su cabello. Bella deja escapar una risa brusca y la sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Nos besamos una vez más. Es tan suave y dulce.

—No estoy esperando que hagas eso —dice mientras caminamos hacia la puerta. Me vuelvo para hacer contacto visual directo con ella.

—No creo que entiendas lo mucho que realmente te amo. —Ese rubor que me encanta toca sus mejillas—. Tú eres la mujer que quiero y no voy a salir con otras personas hasta ese día especial de mayo. —Me siento enfermo del estómago diciendo esto, sabiendo lo mucho que me va a doler estar lejos de ella—. Entiendo que este es tu último año y tendrás eventos y bailes, así que. . . —Ni siquiera quiero terminar mis pensamientos. Bella asiente solemnemente pero no responde.

—Bien. —Sonríe, pero todavía no llega a sus tristes ojos. Levanto su barbilla y puedo verlo (la separación). Bella se está alejando. Estoy fuera. ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer?

* * *

_**Bueno! es por esto que no pueden estar juntos, recuerden que en E.U.A. son mayores de edad hasta los 21 años; y también por las reglas de la escuela, esta prohibido cualquier relación personal entre alumno y profe (aquí en México es igual), ya saben cárcel y todo!**_

_**Y otra cosa! no puedo imaginar a Charlie como bombero, todo fuerte y alto! hahahaha xD Pero traten de imaginarlo**_

_**Y tampoco es todo el drama, aun queda un problema que supera todo eso! Les juro que lloraran, pero ya sabrán por que**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, ya saben actualizo mañana ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia de Amy Lynn Steele, solo la adapto ;)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**_Bella POV_**

Nunca quise ser la fuerte, pero pude ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes esa noche de septiembre, que tenía que serlo. Decir adiós, sin importar cuán temporal fuera, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer. Pensé que mientras pasaran las semanas el dolor remitiría, pero solo se hizo más grande. Cada día se volvió un desafío si podría superarlo o no. Perdí el apetito por la vida también. Nada pareció importar. Incluso parecía que no podía verme inmersa en la seguridad de mis libros.

La tutoría durante la semana fue una agonía, estar cerca de Edward pero tener que mantener la distancia. Toda evidencia del verano se borró de su apariencia. Había desaparecido el chico surfista despreocupado de cabello despeinado de aquellos días. Ahora un hombre con el peso de Atlas sobre sus hombros se para en frente de mi clase cada día. Su cabello más oscuro, el bronceado de piel aclarándose. Se parece a Edward pero no es la misma persona. Mi pecho dolía por verse alejado de él, y no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo justificar mi depresión.

Estar en una escuela privada significa que hay menos estudiantes, así que todos conocen los asuntos de todos, incluyendo las cosas de los maestros. Somos adolescentes, y cotilleamos, es lo que hacemos. Hace como una semana fue cuando lo escuché por primera vez. El Sr. Masen y la Srta. Denali están saliendo. Dos días después, se rumoreaba que estaban comprometidos. Hablando de un golpe al corazón. La Srta. Denali, Tanya Denali. No es sólo cualquier profesora, es la diosa de E.F. de nuestra escuela. No estoy exagerando, Zeus pudo haber sido su padre. Es alta y delgada con un todo… apretado muscular. Su largo cabello rubio siempre está perfecto para coincidir con el perfecto bronceado que tiene todo el año. Es unos años mayor que Edward, pero a él parece no importarle. Lo sé porque soy una acosadora. Lo esperé junto al estacionamiento de la escuela y los observé irse a almorzar juntos. Estaban riendo, y él abrió la puerta de su coche para ella, y ella le tocó el brazo y le guiñó el ojo. ¡Le guiñó el ojo! Es una vagabunda. La Srta. Vagabunda, y la tengo en el cuarto período justo antes del almuerzo.

Ya está bien de _"No voy a ver a nadie hasta mayo". Blah-blah, mierda, mierda_.

Han pasado casi tres meses, o sesenta y ocho días, desde la última vez que hemos estado juntos. Debería haber saboreado cada segundo de ese último día que tuvimos, pero no había comprendido que era nuestro último día, nuestro beso. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría no haberlo dejado irse. Es la primera semana de diciembre, y casi no hemos tenido contacto. Tres semanas hasta las vacaciones de invierno y puedo deprimirme todo lo que quiera.

Edwa… el Sr. Masen ha sido extremadamente cuidadoso. Apenas me llama en clases, nunca hace contacto visual por más de un segundo, y durante las tutorías, mantiene la puerta abierta y se sienta en el lado opuesto de la clase. Yo, por otra parte, he estado en el borde de lo deprimida y obsesiva. Reproduzco cada segundo que pasamos juntos. Ahora tengo la alegría de analizar a la Srta. Denali y compararme con ella, y nunca la supero cuando lo hago. Creo que no dormí o comí durante el primer mes de escuela. Él se ve bien, más que bien. Su cabello es más oscuro y un poco más largo, e incluso tiene la desfachatez de rebotar cuando camina. Suspiro y me doy cuenta que Alice está observándome. Estamos en química, y tengo una hora con el _Sr. Caliente_, como algunas de las chicas han empezado a llamarlo, en unos veinte minutos.

—Han pasado meses, Bella —susurra ella casi con urgencia. Asiento—. Quiero decir que terminó contigo duro y actúa como si ni siquiera existieras. —Toca mi mano suavemente—. Odio ser la que lo diga, pero necesitas seguir adelante. —Retiro mi mano de la de ella como si quemara.

—No quiero seguir adelante —murmuro con enojo.

—Lo sé —dice y toma mi mano, ignorándome. Escuchamos el resto de la charla y luego tenemos hora de laboratorio. Alice decide que necesito embellecerme un poco y pone algo de rubor en mis mejillas hundidas y brillo en mis labios antes de inglés. Cuando el timbre suena, me sorprende encontrar a Mike esperando afuera de la puerta. Alice sonríe y se encoge de hombros a la vez que se marcha. Esa astuta pedazo de… sigue adelante… Mike. Vaya amiga es.

—Hola, Bella —dice Mike, tomando mi mochila de mi hombro para llevarlo como solía cuando era mi novio—. Pensé que caminaríamos a clase juntos.

—Bien —digo, sintiéndome desnuda sin mi mochila para esconderme detrás.

Mike es un chico lindo. Salimos hasta el final del año pasado; sólo pensamos que era mejor romper y disfrutar de nuestros veranos. Fue mutuo, pero ahora estoy pensando que fue mi idea más que la suya. Volver a la escuela lo había puesto sentimental o algo así. Mike había sido persistente en mantener el contacto este verano, diciéndome que me extrañaba, pero he sido un fantasma los últimos meses. Sin embargo, él ha seguido diciéndome que echa de menos el "nosotros" y ha estado intentando invitarme a salir.

—Entonces —dice cuando llegamos al pasillo casi vacío—, el baile formal de invierno es en tres semanas, y escuché que no tienes pareja. —Dejé de caminar y lo miré.

Es un buen chico, lindo también. ¿Pero no puede ver que estoy quebrada? He conocido a Mike desde la escuela primeria, y siempre ha sido mi amigo. Estuve allí cuando entró al equipo universitario junior en nuestro primer año y fui a cada uno de sus partidos. Él era el deportista popular, y yo era la nerd. Él era buscado por todas las chicas de la escuela y no podía mentirme a mí misma… pude ver su atractivo. Mike es de altura media, pero cargado de músculos. Su cabello es de color rubio, y sus ojos son de este intenso marrón ámbar, el que no puedes evitar perderte.

El año pasado nos miramos y decidimos darle a la cita un intento. Fue extraño al principio, en especial la primera vez que nos besamos, pero también me sentí segura y querida. Fue extraño caminar de la mano mientras llevaba mi mochila a clase, con todos observando. Me pregunté en secreto si nos casaríamos alguna vez y les contaríamos a nuestros hijos cómo nos conocimos en el arenero, amigos de toda la vida. Al final, me di cuenta que él siempre sería mi amigo, y él había adquirido una nueva perspectiva de lo que vio en mí. Me dijo la noche que rompimos que soy el amor de su vida.

—No voy a ir —le digo sin emoción. Toma mi mano en la suya y seguimos caminando. Quiero alejar mi mano, pero se siente tan caliente y quiero sentir esa querida sensación. Inmediatamente, las personas se voltean para vernos. Estoy segura de que se rumoreará que estamos de nuevo juntos en el primer período de mañana. Justo antes de entrar a nuestra clase de inglés junto, me gira hacia él.

—Por favor, piensa en ello —dice, ojos ámbar rogando—. Te estoy pidiendo que por favor vayas a nuestro baile de invierno de segundo año, Bella. Incluso si es sólo como amigos. —Mike se inclina y roza ligeramente sus labios en mi mejilla, luego entra a clase. Puedo sentir ojos puestos en mí, dos de ellos verdes y ardiendo ferozmente, cuando tomo mi asiento. La clase entera vio y escuchó todo entre Mike y yo, y sé que mi cara tiene que ser del color de un tomate. Fantástico.

Mike pone mi mochila en mi escritorio, y lentamente alzo la vista. Edward parece molesto y me da una mirada que le da escalofríos a mi corazón. Me dijo que vaya a los eventos escolares. Él es quien ni siquiera quiere hablarme. ¿Cómo puede estar enojado conmigo? El timbre suena, y me siento en mi silla dura de plástico.

—No saquen sus cosas —dice el Sr. Masen—. Pasaremos este período en la biblioteca para que puedan hacer algunas investigaciones para su ensayo que vence antes de las vacaciones de invierno. —La clase está emocionada, y Mike se pone de pie para llevar mi mochila otra vez.

—La tengo, Mike, pero gracias. —Recojo mi mochila, y soy la primera en llegar a la biblioteca. Escojo un asiento donde puedo estar sola, aunque es obvio que Mike quiere sentarse conmigo. Saco mis cuadernos y empiezo a trabajar en mi ensayo. Casi está terminado… bueno, está completamente terminado. Pero quiero parecer sumergida en él. A cada uno nos fue asignado un poema de Edna St. Vinvent Millay; el mío era _"Sé que soy nada más que el verano para tu corazón"_. Es intenso y muy adecuado. Empieza: _"Sé que soy nada más que el verano para tu corazón y no las cuatro estaciones del año." _Se podría decir que me impactó cuando lo leí.

Después de veinte minutos de releer mi ensayo terminado, deambulo por la sección de referencias sólo para moverme. Nadie está en esta parte de la biblioteca, y tomo ventaja del silencio. Me recuesto contra la librería y cierro los ojos. Me siento a punto de llorar y hablar conmigo misma me mantiene tranquila. No me gusta mucho. Edward es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Seguro, Mike está siendo dulce y debo estar disfrutando de mi último año en la preparatoria. Pero me siento atrapada en mi corazón y atascada en mi cerebro. Golpeo mi cabeza contra los lomos de los libros y suelto un suspiro.

— ¿Está bien allí atrás, Srta. Swan? —Abro mis ojos de golpe para encontrar a Edward parado junto a mí. Está sujetando un portapapeles en una mano y un libro en la otra. Cierro los ojos y tomo tanto aire como mis pulmones aguanten. No lloraré.

—Sí, Sr. Masen —respondo. Mira en torno suyo, y es obvio que estamos solos.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Mike Newton? —pregunta, acercándose. Puedo oler su loción, así que inhalo tanto como mis pulmones pueden contener, inhalándolo. Está usando una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón, con un chaleco marrón por encima; que va perfecto con la chaqueta marrón de pana y los pantalones vaquero oscuro, está logrando completamente el look de "sexy joven maestro".

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, Sr. Masen. —Trago saliva—. Mi novio me botó, y estoy muy afligida para superarlo —digo tranquilamente—. Escuché que está saliendo con la Srta. Denali, que quizás incluso haya una boda en junio. —_Ooops_. No esperaba que todo eso se me escapara.

Edward toma una fuerte inhalación como si lo hubiera herido. Normalmente no sería tan atrevida, pero me siento más valiente en un lugar público rodeada de todos estos libros. Finalmente alzo la mirada y veo el dolor de mis palabras en sus ojos. Quiero decirle que no sé hacer esto o preguntarle lo que debería decir. Le ruego con mis ojos. Enséñame, Edward… enséñame cómo no amarte más.

—Quizás tu novio está igual de afligido —dice más cerca de mi cara—. Apuesto a que todavía está enamorado de ti y apenas resistiendo cada día sin escuchar tu voz o sentir tu toque. —Sus palabras salen tan rápidas que apenas puedo entenderlo—. Y estás mal informada si piensas que estoy saliendo con Tanya Denali. Mi novia está ocupada con la escuela en este momento pero había esperado que me esperara cuando salga en mayo. —Noto su mano sujetando la librería por apoyo. Sin mi permiso, la alcanzo y la toco. Los ojos de Edward están cerrados, y no se mueve.

—Me gustaría que fuera cierto —susurro, y antes de saberlo, su rostro está frente a mí. ¿Va a besarme? ¿Quizás a gritarme?

—Sigo enamorado de ti, Bella —vocaliza las palabras, luego se va. Me quedo allí, sorprendida por un momento hasta que puedo respirar correctamente. Tener los labios de Edward tan cerca de los míos me ha dejado mareada y con el corazón latiendo. De regreso en mi mesa, el mundo parece ajeno a mi experiencia devastadora. Mike se desliza en la silla frente a mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta—. Parece como si te fueras a enfermar.

—Creo que ya lo estoy.

Alice me lleva a casa de la escuela, Mike siguiéndome en mi coche, y pasó el resto de la semana en cama. Mi estómago duele tanto que me doblo por el dolor; luego mi espalda duele y soy incapaz de ponerme cómoda. Nunca he faltado tanto a la escuela, nunca. Mi papá está tremendamente preocupado, pero sé con qué es que estoy enferma. Desamor. No puedo evitar preguntarme si tuvo algo que ver con lo que Edward me dijo en la desierta sección de referencias. Mis esperanzas se elevan, luego bajan. Suben, luego vuelven a bajar. Un corazón destrozado puede tomar tanto.

El viernes, Mike viene luego de la escuela, trayéndome toda la tarea. Están todas separadas en sobres grandes y sellados para evitar la necesidad de hacer trampa. Noté que el sobre de inglés era el más grueso. Mike y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras me pone al día con los chismes que me he perdido. Me confirmó lo que temía: todos asumieron que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

—Realmente te extrañé esta semana —me dice luego de haber hablado por veinte minutos. Sonrío débilmente. ¿Qué es lo correcto por hacer?

—Sí, correcto —respondo porque no he sido cualquier cosa menos "señorita capaz". He sido una sombra de mí misma. Mike se acerca y toma mi mano en la suya, y nuevamente, tengo esa sensación de calidez.

—Tus manos están heladas —remarca, luego me tira a su pecho. Se siente familiar, pero no correcto, aun así él es tan cálido que se lo permito—. En serio te he extrañado, Bella. Más de esta semana —dice Mike cerca de mi oído.

—Oh. —Es todo lo que puedo decir. Mike no dice nada por un rato; sólo parece contento con sujetarme.

—Entonces, ¿has pensado en el baile de invierno? —pregunta.

Me preguntaba cuándo lo traería a colación.

—Oh… Mike —tartamudeo—. No creo que sea buena idea.

Se da la vuelta y me encara.

— ¿Qué tal como amigos? —Sus misteriosos ojos le rogaban a los míos. Puedo ver todos los días y los meses que pasamos juntos en esos ojos.

Suspiro.

—Veamos cómo me siento la próxima semana. —Intento comprarme algo de tiempo. Mike mueve su cara y roza sus labios contra los míos. Jadeo y salto hacia atrás, sintiendo el sudor empezando a perlar mi frente. Ninguno de los dos habla, creo que estoy en shock.

—Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar —dice, nuestros labios todavía cerca. Dios, extraño besar. Me debato si es ético besar a Mike y fingir que es Edward.

—Está bien —murmuro, y mientras lo digo, se tocan de nuevo—. Gracias por traerme la tarea. —Me recuesto hacia atrás. Se pasa las manos a través del cabello, y me pongo de pie, Mike siguiéndome.

—Siéntete mejor, ¿sí? —dice Mike, agachándose y besando la cima de mi cabeza antes de irse. Me siento aturdida en el sofá por unos minutos una vez que se fue. Cuando me pongo de pie, mis piernas están tan acalambradas que es difícil caminar, pero tropiezo hasta la cocina para hacerme algo de té.

Llevo mi té y la tarea a mi habitación. Me toma dos segundos romper el de inglés. Dentro hay sólo unas cuantas hojas de papel de trabajo real de clase. El resto son notas manuscritas de Edward. Están fechadas desde el primer día de escuela hasta ahora, lo que significa que hay casi ochenta notas.

Tres horas después, estoy más confundida que nunca. Las palabras de Edward eran una mezcla de amor e incertidumbre. Escribe sobre lo difícil que es verme cada día, pero cómo este acuerdo es necesario. Su última carta es la más preocupante. Dice:

_Si amas suficiente a alguien debes dejarlo ir. Eso es lo que haré. Te libero de sentirte obligada a estar pegada a mí. Bella, ha terminado. Vive tu vida._

Leí estas cuatro frases una docena de veces. No sé si mi corazón podría lastimarse más, pero lo hizo.

* * *

Reacia vuelvo a la escuela el lunes. Todo parecía verse diferente, sentirse diferente. Mike camina conmigo a clase de inglés cada día de la semana, y dejo que sostenga mi mochila y mi mano. Así que soy una persona terrible, sólo necesitaba algo de fuerza, y él estaba dispuesto a proporcionarla. Observé a Edward mirarnos cada vez que llegamos juntos. Oye, si quería sacarme de su vida, entonces bien. Tomé una decisión de una fracción de segundo garabateando algunas palabras en un pedazo de papel y lo lancé al escritorio de Mike. Lo agarró y lo leyó debajo del escritorio. Observé mientras sus ojos se amplían; luego sonrió, escribiendo algo.

_No al baile, sí a la cita. Esta noche._

_Te recojo a las siete._

El baile es mañana a la noche, y hoy es el último día antes de las dos semanas de las vacaciones de invierno. Sostuve el papel plano en mi escritorio, sin notar que la clase estaba absolutamente silenciosa. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Edward parado sobre mi escritorio.

— ¿Hay algo más interesante que mi charla, Srta. Swan? —Su voz tensa.

—Sr. Masen, ese es mi papel —dijo Mike, defendiéndome rápidamente.

—Entonces, Sr. Newton, ¿por qué está en el escritorio de Isabella? —La manera en que dijo mi nombre fue brutal. Como un sabor amargo que no pudiera quitarse de la boca. Nuestros ensayos fueron entregados hoy al inicio de la clase, y el Sr. Masen pasó el resto de la clase dando charlas sobre, ya sabes, no lo puedo recordar. El timbre suena, y el resto de los estudiantes huyen antes de que algo de tarea pueda ser asignada en vacaciones. Ahora sólo soy yo, Edward, y Mike en el aula vacía.

Edward nunca quitó sus ojos de mí mientras hablaba.

—Sr. Newton, que tenga buenas vacaciones. Srta. Swan, necesito hablar con usted sobre su comportamiento.

—Pero, Sr. Masen —intenta nuevamente Mike.

Nuestro profesor lo miró.

—Eso es todo, Mike. Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. —Mike me dio una mirada de disculpa pero se fue como le dijo. Me senté mirando la nota en mi escritorio, notando lo silenciosa que estaba ahora la habitación.

—Lo siento —trago saliva—… Sr. Masen, sobre la nota. —Se sienta en el escritorio frente a mí.

—Entonces, ¿vas a salir con ese títere esta noche? —Alcé la mirada a sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Me dijeron que viviera mi vida —espeté y me puse de pie cara a cara con el hombre que seguía amando—. Ni siquiera llamaste para mi cumpleaños. —Mi voz descendió. Sé que él no podía, pero sin embargo dolía. Tenía algunas expectativas de celebrar mi día en la edad adulta. Tenía muchas expectativas que sé que nunca se cumplirán, y el pensamiento es devastador.

—Debería darte detención —dijo, y sentí mi mandíbula caer abierta.

Sentí el rubor calentar mi cara, y me acerqué.

—Entonces hazlo. —Edward agarró mi cara y me tiró a un feroz beso. Estuve llena de enojo y pasión por los breves segundos que duró. Tiré su rostro hacia el mío y dejé que mil recuerdos me inundaran. Mis dedos se enredaron en su largo cabello, y en todo lo que pude pensar fue, finalmente. Cuando me liberó, me tambaleé hacia atrás, y él se enderezó. Sólo mirándolo, cabello desordenado y ojos un poco salvajes, todo lo que quería hacer era saltar sobre él y llevarlo al piso del aula.

—No pienses un segundo que esto ha sido fácil por mí, Bella. —Él tragó, y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos—. He querido abrazarte —su voz baja—, para besarte, para hacerte feliz. Sólo para estar contigo cada día. Me está matando. —Se puso la mano sobre el pecho—. ¿Puedes verlo? —Edward se dobló para encontrarse con mi mirada—. Siempre te amaré. —Sus dedos trazan mis mejillas y toca mi cuello. Nuestras miradas se traban, y quiero besarlo otra vez—. Siempre serás la única para mí.

Temo demasiado decir algo, así que actúo por impulso y dejo que mis labios regresen a los de él. Esta vez el beso es suave y dulce, el enojo se ha ido y la verdadera emoción de la situación permanece, amor. Retiro mi cara de la suya y encuentro sus ojos abiertos. Estoy tan abrumada que necesito salir de aquí. Se siente como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando sobre nosotros. Agarro mis cosas y hago una línea recta hacia la puerta pero me detengo antes de abrirla. Me doy la vuelta para tener una última mirada de Edward.

—Edward —dije estrangulada. Está observándome, y puedo ver que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Me trago mi propia emoción—. Eres el único hombre que siempre tendrá mi corazón. —Mi valor disminuye, y estoy a punto de correr a mi coche.

No me sorprende encontrarme a Mike apoyado contra él, esperando por mí.

Camina hacia mí y ahueca mi cara en sus manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Su cara está llena de preocupación, y estoy segura de que parezco un completo desastre. Segura de sentirme como una—. ¿El Sr. Masen… te hizo algo? —Sostiene mi mirada para asegurarse de que le respondo con honestidad.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No. Claro que no. —Tengo que detenerme para respirar—. No estoy acostumbrada a meterme en problemas.

Una sonrisa tira de los labios de Mike.

—Mi pequeña Belly Goody Twoshoes —susurra, sonriendo. Suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que acabo de esquivar una bala. Mike sigue sosteniendo mi cara y ahora tiene una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Conozco esa mirada, era la misma que tuvo justo… antes…

La boca de Mike casi se estrella con la mía. Sus labios están ansiosos mientras sus manos se deslizan desde mis mejillas a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Sigue besándome, mi boca sin responder hasta que él está satisfecho. No pude reaccionar a tiempo para apartarlo. Literalmente me congelo en sorpresa. ¿Por qué piensa que tiene derecho a besarme?

—Te veré esta noche a las siete —dice, besándome una última vez antes de irse trotando a su coche.

Oh sí. Porque estuve de acuerdo en salir con él esta noche. Mike piensa que hemos vuelto.

* * *

_**Amo a Edward celoso! hahaha le queria dar detencion xD. Esa Bella! no debió aceptar la cita pero bue... el siguiente cap veremos que pasa **_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews **_

_**Bye :***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**La historia es de Amy Lynn Steele y los personajes de S. Meyer...**_

_**Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de She will be loved de Maroon 5 para este capitulo :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**_Edward POV_**

No bebo muy a menudo pero, diablos, en este momento estoy bastante borracho. Bella salió con ese imbécil, Mike, tres veces durante sus vacaciones de invierno. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo ella me besó ese último día de escuela, y luego fue directo a los brazos de Mike.

Debería haberle dado un pase de detención.

Caminé hasta su casa esta noche y estoy esperando a que regrese. Sólo quiero verla, quizá incluso hablar con ella. La última vez que él la trajo a su casa, intentó besarla, y ella casi se lo permitió. Tal vez sabía que yo los observaba porque echó una mirada alrededor antes de entrar, sola, dejando a Newton en su umbral. Fue genial ver cuánto deseaba él ese beso, cómo lo esperaba, y cómo no lo consiguió.

Ahora estoy sentado al otro lado de la calle y dos casas más abajo. Esta casa está en venta, así que nadie la ocupa. Tal vez debería comprarla. Eso le enseñará. Bella ha estado fuera por casi tres horas otra vez. Probablemente viendo alguna estúpida película y comiendo alguna estúpida cena. Tan estúpidamente predecible.

Soy tan estúpido. Cuelgo mi estúpida cabeza en mis manos y tiro de mi estúpido cabello.

Estoy bebiendo alguna clase de ron envuelto en una bolsa de papel de la tienda de licores. Me he convertido en un cliché: el borracho ex-novio que acecha a la mujer que ama y que simplemente no puede dejar ir. Mi estómago quema por el alcohol, así que dejo de beber. Es la primera cosa inteligente que he hecho esta noche. Apoyado contra la puerta detrás de mí, sólo miro fijamente al otro lado de la calle. ¿Cómo pude precipitarme tanto en romper las cosas con ella? No he olvidado ni un minuto de nuestro verano juntos, aunque ahora estamos plagados con un clima más frío… y en tiempos más fríos.

Cierro los ojos mientras imagino a Bella el primer día en que la vi: su cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y sus gafas de sol tan grandes que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro. Había estado mirándola por unos buenos diez minutos antes de que ella siquiera me notara. Una vez que lo hizo, mi vida cambió. La observé desde el agua mientras ella me miraba desde la arena. La noche en que la besé, seis días después, fue como nada que jamás hubiera experimentado antes. Su cuerpo amoldado al mío, sus labios suaves pero urgentes.

No como la última vez que la besé. Había estado tan enojado por verla aceptar salir con ese idiota, que no podía pensar claramente. Había escrito esa carta porque no quería retenerla… sólo para tener que verla siguiendo adelante. Mis emociones y testosterona simplemente reaccionaron. Quería continuar sosteniéndola y besándola, pero no era posible. Nuestra relación no es posible. Mi corazón duele tanto que siento dolor físicamente.

No. Espera. Eso es por el ron.

Me inclino fuera del porche y vomito lo único que tengo en el estómago: alcohol. Estoy a un paso de acurrucarme en una pelota y llorar. Qué demonios, término por acurrucarme y dejar que el dolor me tenga… Entonces me desmayo.

Me despierto y siento algo suave sobre mí y sé que alguien está cerca. Trato de incorporarme y veo que Bella está junto a mí leyendo un libro con una linterna. Ella nota que estoy despierto.

—Casi logras que te atrapen aquí afuera —dice, dejando su libro y apagando la linterna.

Hay una manta sobre mí, y la reconozco como la colcha de su cama sobre la que habíamos yacido en septiembre. Trato de sentarme por completo y me siento inmediatamente demasiado mareado y con náuseas otra vez. Bella se gira y toma algo de su lado.

—Aquí —dice, ayudándome a sentarme—. Traje agua y galletas saladas para ti.

Los brazos de Bella resbalan bajo los míos mientras me sostiene contra la pared. Está tan cerca de mí, cuidándome. Puedo sentir el olor a fresas que la rodea, y la sensación de estar en casa cubre mi corazón.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —pregunto, tomando el agua y bebiéndola a sorbos.

Una mueca cruza sus labios.

—Te he visto aquí afuera cada noche en que he salido con Mike —dice entre dientes—. Cuando me dejó, te vi tirado aquí y esperé hasta que se fuera para venir. Cuando te encontré, bueno, supongo que supe que podrías necesitar ayuda.

Me froto la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hora es? —La luna cuelga perezosamente en el cielo. Pienso, o mejor dicho espero, haber vomitado la mayor parte del alcohol que consumí, pero todavía siento los efectos.

—Las tres de la mañana —contesta.

—No es lo que tú piensas —digo, sintiendo a mi estómago anudarse.

Bella asiente, mirándome.

— ¿Qué es entonces, Edward?

Sus ojos se ven tan tristes como yo me siento. Quiero decirle que simplemente no puedo dejarla ir, y decirle cuánto la amo. Pero estoy ebrio, y cuando le diga cómo me siento realmente, sé que debo estar sobrio para que me tome en serio.

En su lugar, digo:

—No lo sé.

Ella me entrega otra botella de agua, más galletas, y un par de gomas de mascar. _Oh, infiernos._ Este momento apesta.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —pregunta de repente.

—Tienes razón. —Empujo para pararme y maldigo inmediatamente la invención del ron—. Debo ir a casa.

Bella sacude la cabeza y suspira fuertemente, equilibrando mi peso sobre sus hombros.

—Vives demasiado lejos para ir caminando, y no te dejaré entrar en mi auto si vas a vomitar otra vez —dice, luchando para ayudarme a caminar. Hago una nota mental para preguntarle luego cómo sabe dónde vivo—. Mi papá está apagando un incendio en unas tierras de cultivo en el norte y no volverá a casa por otros tres o cuatro días más. Puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero sólo por esta noche.

Sé que debería estar diciendo que no y caminar a mi casa, pero no puedo.

—Estoy borracho —indico lo obvio. Bella se ríe y me empuja adelante.

Soy vagamente consciente de que de alguna manera logró hacerme subir las escaleras y que me ha metido en su cama. Puedo sentirla cómo me quita los zapatos, y siento su vacilación mientras considera qué hacer con el resto de mi ropa. Mis ojos están cerrados, y la escucho tararear mientras coloca unas mantas sobre mí.

El cuarto gira, y quiero que se detenga.

—Estás congelado —dice para ella misma, pensando que me he desmayado otra vez. Se sienta en la cama y cepilla con sus dedos el cabello fuera de mi cara—. Eres tan hermoso, Edward. —Sus labios se presionan suavemente en mi frente—. Te extraño cada día, y cada día desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. ¿Por qué me escribiste esa última carta, eh? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso mejoraría algo? —susurra, entonces sale del cuarto.

Me duele el pensar que se aleja. También la extraño, y quiero decírselo, pero el ron me ha agotado. Lentamente, mi mente se deja caer en un sueño perturbado.

* * *

¡Qué noche horrible! Mi cabeza duele más de lo que jamás pensé posible; ahora que pienso en ello, también lo hace el resto de mí. Me giro y siento la estrechez de mi estómago vacío. Necesito comer. Empujo los pies fuera de la cama y noto que aún llevo puesta la ropa de ayer. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a casa. Fuerzo mis ojos a abrirse, tratando de recordar algo de anoche. Quise hablar con Bella, así que decidí caminar hasta su casa, y en el camino había una tienda de licores… Compré una botella de ron… Bella estaba en su cita, así que la esperé fuera al otro lado de la calle… _Oh, mierda_.

Mi cabeza se levanta de un tirón, y mis ojos se abren muy grandes. Estoy en el cuarto de Bella. Ella me encontró ebrio y cuidó de mí. Echo una mirada alrededor del cuarto que está decorado en su mayoría en tonos rosas y amarillos. Trato de reconstruir los acontecimientos de anoche. Espero no haber empeorado las cosas entre nosotros.

Hay una nota en la almohada:

_Edward, duerme todo lo que quieras. Puse una toalla limpia en el cuarto de baño para que puedas ducharte. Mi padre es más alto que tú, pero encontré algo de ropa que quizás te quede._

Gimo en desconcierto y miro el reloj. Es casi mediodía. Me paro y logro llegar hasta el cuarto de baño. Me quito la ropa y me meto al agua caliente. La ducha se siente bien, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para hacerme sentir mejor. Luego de secarme, me visto con la ropa del Sr. Swan, los jeans son un poco largos y grandes, al igual que la camiseta, pero servirán. Uso el cepillo de dientes de Bella; eso será mi pequeño secreto. Regreso al dormitorio e inhalo. Huele como Bella. Quiero mirar y tocar todo, pero escucho un ruido abajo. Ella debe saber que estoy despierto. Me preparo para mi caminata de la vergüenza.

Avanzo calladamente hasta la cocina. Bella tiene puestos unos auriculares y tararea y baila al ritmo de una música que no puedo oír. Hay una cafetera con café recién hecho, y está preparando panqueques. Me inclino contra el mostrador y sólo la observo. Parece que empezará a llover en cualquier momento, pero la débil luz de la tarde temprana parece bailar en ella como el sol del verano. Sus caderas se mueven de aquí para allá lentamente; su cabello cuelga suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lleva puestos unos pantalones de ejercicio y una camiseta. Es la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Ya no puedo aguantarlo. Ya no me importa cuán estúpido y borracho estuve anoche. No me importa haberle dicho que siguiera adelante. Todo lo que me importa es Bella. La amo y necesito estar cerca de ella. Me muevo a través del frío piso de la cocina y apoyo mis manos en sus caderas oscilantes. Bella salta y deja salir un pequeño grito.

Se quita los auriculares mientras se gira alrededor.

—Soy solo yo —digo, sonriendo—. ¿A quién esperabas?

Bella traga y se vuelve hacia la estufa.

—Estoy preparándote panqueques —dice suavemente. Supongo que eso es justo. Mis sentimientos sólo se han hecho más fuertes, pero no puedo esperar que los de ella sean iguales, especialmente desde que le dije que continuara. Oh, y ese estúpido imbécil de Mike. Quito mi mano, pero ella me detiene, apoyándola nuevamente en su cadera.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Su voz ahora es suave y preocupada, y me toma un momento el poder contestar porque su piel está expuesta entre sus pantalones y la camiseta, y quiero tocarla.

—Mejor, gracias a ti —digo, dando un paso adelante, de modo que mi pecho casi se presiona contra su espalda. Me inclino e inhalo su olor. Lo único que quiero es sostenerla entre mis brazos—. Si dije algo anoche…

Bella se ríe de mí, no "conmigo" porque estoy demasiado avergonzado para reír.

—Estabas bastante destrozado. —Pone el último panqueque en un plato y apaga el quemador—. No podía dejarte allí.

Se gira hacia mí, mis manos parecen pegadas a donde las ha colocado.

—Sigues apareciéndote, y ya no sé qué hacer. —Pone las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, y yo contengo el aliento, esperando a que me empuje lejos de ella.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Un trueno nos interrumpe, y Bella salta asustada. Mis brazos se envuelven instintivamente a su alrededor, protegiéndola de cualquier posible daño. Llueve tranquilamente afuera, y nos paramos allí, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro, incapaces de hacer contacto visual.

— ¿Qué lamentas? —pregunta Bella.

Bufo una risa.

—Lamento tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar —admito.

Bella me mira con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—No quiero a Mike —dice, para mi sorpresa—. Sólo quería sentirme deseada. —Sus mejillas se ruborizan, y sé que quiere apartar la mirada. Sostengo su rostro entre mis manos para que no lo haga. He extrañado tanto su rostro, que no puedo perder esta oportunidad de mirarlo.

—Tú siempre has sido deseada, Bella —digo con tanta pasión que no puedo pensar claramente. Mis labios están casi sobre los suyos—. A veces no podemos tener aquello que más deseamos.

Bella cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hace eso antes de tomar una decisión o antes de decir algo importante.

Cuando sus ojos se abren otra vez, están ardiendo.

—Si yo soy lo que deseas, Edward —se detiene y pasa sus manos por debajo de mi camisa prestada—, puedes tenerme.

Esperaba que me dijera que me fuera, que ya la había lastimado demasiado. La deseo tanto que no puedo dormir por las noches, maldiciendo el no poder tocarla siquiera una vez más, y aquí está ella, ofreciéndose para mí. Tiro de ella hacia mí con fuerza, y nuestras bocas casi chocan juntas con ferocidad.

Bella deja salir un pequeño gemido que casi detiene mi corazón. Nos besamos, y nuestras manos están en todas partes. Abro mis ojos y encuentro que los suyos también están abiertos, pero nada se detiene. Casi nos enciende más. Ella respira con dificultad, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hizo, pero ya no tengo puesta la camisa. Esto me recuerda nuestra noche en la playa. Bella se aleja un poco y corre sus manos por mi pecho; mis rodillas se debilitan. Tiro de ella conmigo, y ambos aterrizamos en el piso de su cocina, riéndonos a carcajadas.

Yacemos lado a lado, riendo y recobrando el aliento. No sé qué hacer. Quiero estar con esta chica de cada forma posible, pero aún soy su profesor. El conflicto que lucha en mi interior es un tormento. No lo ayuda en nada cuando Bella se incorpora y su camiseta es lanzada lejos. No podría apartar la mirada incluso si quisiera hacerlo. Lleva un sostén negro de encaje, que contrasta con su pálida piel, y llena mi visión. Bella reúne su cabello en una cola de caballo suelta y se inclina sobre mí y traza mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Estoy paralizado. Se desliza encima de mí, presionando su suave y tibio cuerpo contra mi pecho mientras comienza a besarme lentamente, con indecisión. Mis dedos se cierran en su cabello, sosteniendo su rostro contra el mío con una mano, la otra descansando en su cadera otra vez. Bella balancea su peso hacia adelante y atrás, y me olvido por un momento cómo respirar.

Me doy cuenta de lo que hace, y es demasiado tarde. Se ha quitado sus pantalones, y no puedo respirar ante la vista de su ropa interior a juego. Su boca asalta la mía, y puedo oír mi propio gemido.

—Bella —susurro, tratando de encontrar la voluntad para detenerme. Por supuesto, detenerme es lo último que quiero hacer. Quiero tomarla en mis brazos y sostenerla para siempre. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea romántica y especial, no en el piso de una cocina.

Ella puede sentir mi vacilación, y se aleja un poco.

—Pensé que esto es lo que querías. —Su rostro se sonroja.

Por supuesto que quiero esto, ¿cómo podría no quererlo? Puedo ver cómo comienza a deshacerse mientras espera que le diga que no otra vez. Me incorporo y la sostengo cerca y fuertemente.

—Lo es —digo contra su cabello—. Lo es, Bella, cielos. No hay nada que quiera más que a ti.

Puedo sentir que comienza a relajarse. Mis dedos exploran su piel expuesta, provocando piel de gallina en su cuerpo. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la dirijo hacia la sala, donde envuelvo una manta alrededor de sus hombros.

Inmediatamente, ambos estamos de regreso en la playa, con una fogata brillante ardiendo a nuestras espaldas, y mil estrellas chispeando en lo alto. Como lo hice aquella vez, utilizando la manta, tiro de Bella más cerca de mí mientras inclina su rostro hacia el mío. Me siento tan completamente saturado con el amor hacia esta chica, que siento como si pudiera ahogarme en él. Sus ojos están abiertos y ardiendo de deseo. Mi voluntad se evapora, y cedo ante mí mismo. He estado lejos de su intimidad por meses, y ya no puedo soportarlo otro segundo.

Creo que se sorprende cuando tiro de su rostro hacia el mío, y al igual que en la playa, la manta cae silenciosamente al piso. Los esbeltos brazos de Bella se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello, y fácilmente la levanto en mis brazos. El sofá no está muy lejos, así que la llevo hasta allí, sin romper nuestro beso, y suavemente la acuesto sobre él. Me posiciono sobre su cuerpo delicado, sin dejar que soporte mi peso, pero Bella me tira hacia ella, apretándonos juntos. Sus dedos se entierran en mi cabello, y gime suavemente mientras beso su cuello.

—Te amo —susurro contra su oreja, y ella tiembla debajo de mí.

Cuando nos miramos otra vez, sabemos que nada nos detendrá en este momento y que nada nos interrumpirá.

Es justo ahí cuando suena el teléfono. Me caigo del sofá y choco contra el piso. Bella salta y se sienta, tomando la manta del piso para cubrir su piel expuesta. El contestador recoge la llamada perdida.

—Oye, Bella. —La voz de Mike llena el cuarto—. Sólo estaba asegurándome que nos veremos esta noche. Llámame… Te amo.

Bella camina hasta la máquina y presiona unos pocos botones hasta que el mensaje es borrado. Cuando se vuelve para encararme, se ve molesta. Quiero ir hacia ella, pero pesa en mí la idea de que quizás ella quiera ir a esta cita, aún si no es conmigo, incluso si es con un tipo que ella dice no querer.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que mi ego no soportó un gran golpe por ello.

— ¿Él te ama? —Aquí estamos, revolcándonos semi-desnudos y un… un pretendiente literalmente la llama.

Bella se ruboriza y se encoge de hombros.

—Él dice que sí.

Trago.

— ¿Y qué le dices tú?

Bella se gira alrededor y tira la manta más fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo casi desnudo.

—Nada. —Su voz es baja—. No le digo nada, porque nada es lo que siento por él.

El alivio me inunda por sus palabras. Camino por el cuarto y tomo a Bella en mis brazos.

—Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia —le digo, besando su cabeza—. ¿Puedes esperarme? —pregunto suavemente, sabiendo que yo esperaría una vida por ella.

Bella asiente lentamente, luciendo tan frustrada como yo me siento.

— ¿Hasta mayo? —me pregunta, haciéndose para atrás.

Beso la punta de su nariz. Encuentro irónico que sea yo quien le pida que espere por mí, cuando por lo general los papeles están invertidos. Pero no me quejo. Me gusta el hecho que esta chica-súper-caliente intente aprovecharse de mí.

—Hasta mayo, entonces podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Bella me da esa sonrisa que más amo, y se inclina para besar mis labios.

—Y entonces para siempre —dice.

Nos sentamos en el piso de su cocina, escuchando la lluvia, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro; repletos de amor y paciencia. No había nada más que necesitáramos decir. Mayo. Sólo cinco meses más. Ciento cincuenta días de duchas frías.

* * *

**_OH si! Hasta que este par de tontos se dejan de cortar las venas! hahaha, ya estarán juntos :D Pensé en la canción de Maroon 5 para este capitulo ¿que dicen? ¿si quedo o no?_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, eLeTwihard hahaha si acaricia la pistola! xD ... ya saben actualizo mañana _**

**_Byee..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**La historia es de Amy Lynn Steele y los personajes de S. Meyer, solo adapto la historia...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

**_Bella POV_**

Con Edward estamos de regreso en la camioneta, o lo mejor que podíamos hacerlo, habíamos estado hablando cada día por horas. Ideamos un plan, un horario secreto para ser capaces de estar cerca. Incluso se coló, más de una vez, mientras mi padre estaba en el trabajo.

En navidad, intercambiamos regalos. Le di un nuevo reloj, él me dio un collar con una concha marina. Dijo que era de nuestra playa y la había traído con él desde nuestra última noche allí. Lo llevaba en vez del brazalete de la llave. No podía llevarlo si Alice sabía lo que significaba para mí.

Quería llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel con él, pero entendía por qué no podíamos. Cinco meses, esa era la meta, solo cinco meses más, ridículamente largos.

Es enero y nuestro primer día de regreso a la escuela, desde el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno. Realmente estoy esperando mi clase de inglés hoy. Sé que Edward y yo necesitamos mantener esto en secreto, pero es tan increíblemente apuesto, puedo pasar todo el periodo de clase comiéndolo con los ojos en vez de ignorándolo. Espero poder mantenerme a mí misma bajo control.

No será fácil, desde que me fui para las vacaciones de invierno, siempre estornudaba para alejar las lágrimas, y ahora no puedo sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Estoy caminando entre el segundo y tercer periodo cuando Mike me alcanza.

—Entonces, nunca me llamaste la noche pasada —dice, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Quiero quitármelo de encima, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos o quemar mi puente de amistad con él. Ha sido tan dulce conmigo, incluso después de que le llamara el día que Edward oyó su mensaje.

Le dije que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no sentía de la misma forma que él. Dijo que entendía y preguntó si podíamos seguir saliendo. De mala gana acepté, y lo vi una vez más en las vacaciones dónde trató de besarme. Desde entonces he estado tratando de evitarlo, sin éxito.

—Lo siento por eso. Estaba ocupada. —Una lamentable explicación. Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla.

— ¿Puedo sacarte esta noche? —Preguntó optimista—. ¿Cómo amigos? —Como si añadiendo la palabra amigos, fuera a cambiar el cómo realmente se sentía sobre mí. Perdón amigo, no soy de esas chicas.

—Realmente necesito enfocarme en la escuela ahora —mentí. Aceptó la información que le di y asintió, conociendo a mi nerd interior.

—Está bien —dijo fácilmente—. Te veo en inglés. —Me besó ligeramente en la mejilla una vez más.

Lo vi desaparecer en el mar de estudiantes. Caminé hacia el tercer periodo aturdida.

—Oh, Isabella —llamó el Sr. Thorn mientras tomaba asiento—. Te necesitan en la oficina, algo sobre tutoría. Aquí hay un pase. —Extendió su mano y me deslizó un papel, lo miré confundida. ¿Sabrían algo? El miedo me llenó, y el sudor cubrió mi piel. Tragué y sonreí.

—Gracias, Sr. Thorn —me las arreglé para decir mientras giraba y caminaba fuera de clases. Me detuve primero en el baño de chicas. Necesitaba asegurarme de lucir inocente y compuesta.

Lucía más pálida de lo normal. Después de pararme frente al espejo por diez minutos, volvió algo de color a mi rostro, o al menos me convencí de eso. Tomé la ruta más lenta a la oficina y encontré a mi tutora al teléfono. Me hizo gestos para que me sentara, así que lo hice.

—Hola, Isabella —me saludó.

Parecía calmada, lo cual era bueno. Por supuesto, si estuviera en alguna clase de problemas, habría sido llamada a la oficina del director, no al tutor guía.

—Hola, Sra. Brown. ¿Qué sucede? —Estoy temblando. Ella sostiene una carpeta y me la entrega.

—Esta es la lista de todos los mayores que dicen haber estado tomando clases contigo y el Sr. Masen. Necesito que los revises y marques su progreso. Creo que algunos de ellos mienten absolutamente sobre lo que aparece. Sabes cómo es esto. Tengo un escritorio aquí para ti —dice mientras me conduce a una corta distancia y me indica. Dejo salir el aire que he estado sosteniendo en mis pulmones y abro la carpeta. _Estoy paranoica_.

Justo como acababa de decir. El progreso que el Sr. Masen había mantenido de los estudiantes que habíamos visto desde septiembre. Paso el tercer y cuarto periodo en la oficina haciendo mi papeleo, lo cual es bueno porque entonces no tengo que ver al Sr. Sherman, rebotar por allí, por una hora.

La campana suena para el almuerzo y empiezo a empacar mis cosas. Solo necesito entregar lo que encontré a la Sra. Brown pero me distraigo, mientras Edward entra en la oficina.

Quiero saludarlo, pero no era lo mejor. Él no me ha visto, de cualquier forma. Luce preocupado y entra en la oficina del Sr. Matthew, el director, pasando su mano a través de su cabello.

Me permito moverme un poco más cerca ya que la puerta no está cerrada del todo. Normalmente no escucho a hurtadillas, pero hoy parece apropiado, así que pretendo seguir viendo mi carpeta de tutoría. Nadie está en la oficina, excepto la secretaria quien está demasiado ocupada en el teléfono para incluso notarme.

—Ha llegado a mi conocimiento, Sr. Masen, que podría tener algún interés especial en una estudiante aquí en Preparatoria Chino —dijo el Sr. Matthew.

Hubo una pausa.

—Ningún interés especial en absoluto, señor —respondió. Sostuve mi aliento escuchando—. ¿Quién diría tal cosa?

—Se nota que pasa tiempo extra con Isabella Swan —continuó Matthew.

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo hago, señor, es una tutora de inglés avanzado. Trabajamos juntos tres veces a la semana con sus compañeros de clase. —Edward sonaba tan seguro y confiado—. Es cualquier cosa menos atención especial, señor. Me fue delegada esta obligación por el Sr. Snyder. No la elegí.

—Bueno, es una chica atractiva y usted es joven —lo probó él.

Edward rió, pero podía decir que estaba incómodo.

—Sr. Matthew, puedo asegurarle que no tengo absolutamente interés alguno en Isabella Swan. —Edward se aclaró la garganta—. He sospechado que puede tener un enamoramiento conmigo, pero mis sentimientos han sido y serán siempre estrictamente profesionales. Nunca vería a una estudiante de esa forma, señor. Y debe saberlo, pero Tanya Denali y yo nos estamos viendo. —Se detuvo—. No es serio, pero hemos salido un par de veces. —_Tenía que ser convincente_, me dije a mí misma. _Miente, eso es lo que hace. Tiene que hacerlo._

—Es bueno oírlo, Edward —dijo el director—. Los estudiantes tienen sus ideas y rumores, así que debemos mantenernos profesionales.

—Sí, señor. Encuentro que la mayoría de estudiantes, Isabella por ejemplo, puede ser inmadura y engañarse con ideas locas. Es realmente nada más que una estudiante para mí. —Mi corazón está palpitando fuertemente en mi pecho, y mi estómago es un nudo torturante—. Usted entiende cómo pueden ser los estudiantes. Algunas veces llegan a delirar y hablar entre ellos sobre algunos enamoramientos que empiezan a creer que es verdad. Isabella es una buena estudiante, señor; pero le aseguro que no es más que una estudiante para mí, señor.

—Muy bien; me alegra que hayamos aclarado esto —dice el director, y estrechan sus manos.

Estoy congelada contra la pared cuando Edward sale. Él no me ve o sabe que lo oí llamarme inmadura, delirante y enamorada. Oh. Y la mejor parte, sobre su novia. Seguro, solo lo decía para sacudirse al Sr. Matthew, pero cielos, sonaba tan seguro y convincente. Tenía que preguntarme, ¿estaba mintiéndole al director o a mí?

Me senté durante el sexto periodo con Alice, está contándome sobre ese nuevo chico que le gusta, Andrew. Quiero decirle todo sobre Edward, pero piensa que las cosas terminaron meses atrás.

Me siento como si fuera a vomitar. Hay un dolor en mi espalda baja, se siente como si alguien me hubiera pateado allí repetidamente. La campana suena. Me levanto y me muevo robóticamente. Mi mundo se ha movido y está desmoronándose ante mis propios ojos.

Soy consciente de que Mike está caminando conmigo a clase, sosteniendo mi bolso. Tomo asiento y trato de pelear con la urgencia de vomitar.

Oigo a Edward llamar al orden en la clase. Está hablando sobre las vacaciones de invierno y lo que algunos estudiantes hicieron. No lo oigo llamar mi nombre.

—Hey, Bella. —Mike toca mi mano. Lo miro y sus ojos se agrandan—. ¿Estás bien?

Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que todos están mirándome. Cierro mis ojos, me siento tan mareada, y me recargo contra el escritorio.

Finalmente obligo a mis ojos a abrirse así no vomitaré en clase, Edward está mirándome. Lo veo dar un paso hacia mí, sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación, levanta su mano y cae a su lado.

Las lágrimas queman en mis ojos, y solo me dirijo a la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

—Isabella —me llama Edward por mi nombre.

—Arreglaré esto, Sr. M —dice Mike, siguiéndome afuera.

Estoy solo a unos metros fuera de clase cuando Mike me atrapa. Quiero correr, excepto que mis piernas se sienten como si estuvieran llenas de plomo.

—Hey —dice Mike, sosteniendo mis hombros—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería? —Su voz es baja y gentil.

—Estoy bien —miento, jadeando por aire.

—Como el infierno que lo estás —dice, levantándome en brazos.

Quizás es aquí donde pertenezco, con alguien cómo Mike, alguien a mi nivel de madurez con el que puedo encapricharme. Trago aire, pero nunca parece suficiente. Las palabras que Ed le dijo al director hacen eco en mi cabeza.

—No me siento bien… solo necesito algo de aire fresco —le digo.

Él acepta la respuesta y se sienta conmigo hasta que la clase está casi terminada. Mantiene sus brazos alrededor de mí, contengo las lágrimas. Mike no me pregunta nada; solo me deja estar. Aún estamos sentados en la planta de piedra cuando Edward sale.

— ¿Está todo bien allí afuera? —El hijo de los dos tiempos de un arma **_(N/A: en realidad no entendí bien esta expresión ¿?)_**, pregunta. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo.

—Eso creo, Sr. Masen, simplemente regresaremos a clase —responde Mike y me ayuda a ponerme en pie. Veo la mano de Edward retorcerse como si quisiera ayudarme, otra vez.

—Muy bien —dice, y Mike me conduce hasta el asiento.

Los minutos pasan hasta que la campana finalmente suena.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a casa? —pregunta Mike.

Sacudo mi cabeza, negando.

—Me quedaré hasta tarde con unas cosas de tutoría —le digo. Se supone que tengo que ver algunas discrepancias que encontré hoy más temprano.

Edward está sentado en el borde de su escritorio hablando con Jessica, quien obviamente está coqueteando con él. Está sacando pecho y meciendo su cabello. Edward ni siquiera parece notarlo. Solo otra adolescente desilusionada.

_Quizás debería empezar un club. O quizás, pueda citarse con ella también; agregar un tercero a la mezcla. _

Todas sus preguntas son finalmente resueltas, estamos solos. Ya que la clase está vacía, me levanto. Me siento como si fuera a fallecer pero me fuerzo a tomar un paso tras otro en mis piernas que no colaboran.

Antes de que pueda alcanzar la puerta, Edward la cierra y se gira; la preocupación cubre su rostro.

—Por favor, dime qué está mal —ruega, abriendo los brazos mientras camina hacia mí.

—Ni siquiera puedo hablarte justo ahora —me las arreglo para decir.

Junto toda la fuerza que tengo en tratar de moverme y pasarlo. Edward me agarra por los hombros, y mi corazón duplica su ritmo. Sus ojos son de un verde oscuro.

—Vamos, Bella, soy yo quien está aquí. —Luce tan alterado, pero aun así lo alejo. No otra vez. No puedo pasar por no tenerlo otra vez. Necesito ser fuerte y sostenerme por mi cuenta.

—No, no es así, Sr. Masen. Odiaría arruinar nuestra relación profesional con mi inmadurez y engañarme en pensar que hay algo más. —Dejo caer mi bolso en el suelo—. Ya sabe, desde que soy tan ilusa con el enamoramiento y todo. Oh, y, ¿qué pensaría la mujer con la que ha estado saliendo de todo esto, la Srta. Denali? Apuesto a que le molestaría realmente encontrarnos solos en su salón de clase.

Pongo mis manos en mis caderas y espero por su refutación. Él me mira sorprendido.

—Déjame explicarte.

Entonces hago lo impensable, lo abofeteo. Realmente fuerte. La mano de Edward vuela a su mejilla, y lo empujo pasándolo.

Mi piel está tan pegajosa que la siento extremadamente fría mientras salgo. No sé dónde ir o qué hacer. Solo quiero alejarme.

El patio está desierto, giro alrededor. El suelo parece inestable bajo mis pies, como si estuviera caminando en un bote. Es difícil tomar aliento, y el dolor en mi estómago es tan intenso que me siento mareada.

El dolor en mi corazón es incluso peor. Miro alrededor por algún sitio donde sentarme, pero mis piernas no se mueven, están entumecidas. Mi mundo empieza a girar, no puedo enfocarme en nada. Puntos negros nublan mi visión. Se siente como si estuviera siendo estrangulada.

La última cosa que recuerdo ver es a Edward corriendo hacia mí, pero está de lado, lo oigo gritar mi nombre, pero suena como si estuviera bajo el agua. Mi cuerpo choca en el frío y duro cemento.

Nada excepto total oscuridad.

* * *

_**Hola! :D**_

_**Bueno ahora si viene lo deprimente, ¿que le habrá pasado a Bella? Yo se que tal vez sobreactuo o exagero acerca de lo que escucho, y en verdad la quisiera golpear ahora mismo, pero no lo haré y pronto verán el por qué...**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer la historia, es una historia corta así que no nos queda mucho.**_

_**Mañana actualizo, besos...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes son Meyer y la historia de Amy Lynn Steele...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

**_Edward POV_**

Es tan obvio que Bella escuchó lo que le dije al Sr. Matthews. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que confesara cuánto la amaba y arriesgara todo? Quiero decir, cuando descubrí Chino en el mapa, su gran hito era la de Prisión de Hombres. Ella simplemente me abofeteó y tengo que admitirlo, para alguien tan pequeño, dolió como el infierno. Se veía bastante molesta. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y parecía caminar de manera graciosa.

Me agaché y recogí su mochila del suelo y salí; no podía estar muy lejos y tenía que darle una explicación.

Ella seguía en el patio afuera de mi salón. No se está moviendo de manera correcta sino rígidamente, como si tuviera dolor. Le grito y ella no responde. Me muevo en dirección a ella, sintiéndome nervioso. Algo está mal definitivamente. Luego se voltea y me mira, sus ojos se ponen en blanco y se estrella con el suelo.

— ¡Isabella! —grito y la sostengo justo cuando golpea el concreto. Su piel está fría, húmeda y volviéndose azul—. ¡Ayuda! —grito, poniendo su cabeza en mis manos.

Sigo gritando y tratando de sentir su pulso. Es muy débil. Después de lo que parecen años de gritos, un chico con aspecto gótico aparece.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta, luciendo poco preocupado y nervioso.

—Llama al 911 —exijo, mirando y señalando el móvil en sus manos.

Regreso mi mirada hacia Bella y trato de decidir si debería comenzar a hacer RCP*.

—Llamé cuando la vi caer —dice lentamente.

Volteo a Bella de espalda, manteniendo mis dedos en su arteria carótida. Me acerco para escuchar sus respiraciones en mi oído que está justo encima de su boca. Su respiración es tan superficial que apenas puedo sentirla.

—Bella, escúchame —le digo—. Necesito que estés bien. Necesito que pelees.

Escucho sirenas pero no puedo descifrar cuán cerca están. Una nube de miedo me ha envuelto. Saliendo del aire, un equipo de paramédicos está a nuestro alrededor. Uno de ellos me está moviendo hacia atrás, lejos de Bella.

—Señor, ¿puede decirnos qué sucedió? —un hombre comienza a preguntarme.

Observo mientras la levantan a una camilla y ponen una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro.

—Estaba actuando de manera extraña… se cayó… se desmayó. —Traté de explicar—. Necesito quedarme con ella. —Me moví hacia adelante.

—Señor, cuidaremos bien de ella. ¿Puede darnos más información? —Empujé el oh-tan-útil-paramédico a un lado, pero me detuvo—. Dijo que había estado actuando extraño, ¿puede explicarlo?

—Le diré lo que quiera en la ambulancia.

Me dirigí hacia la ambulancia, sin dejar de ver a Bella. No pelearon más. Alguien sigue haciéndome preguntas y les doy respuesta de una sola palabra. Toda mi atención está concentrada en la frágil niña amarrada a la camilla. Me siento junto a ella y tomó su fría mano. Sus ojos siguen revoloteando para abrirse pero está inconsciente. Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí y no tenga miedo. Los paramédicos están poniéndole toda clase de bandas y abriendo su camisa y poniendo algo en su pecho. Cuando su ritmo cardíaco se muestra en el monitor, los escucho hablar de problemas. Simplemente estoy viendo que los oscuros ojos de Bella se abran.

—Estoy aquí, Bella. —Me inclino y susurro en su oído.

Su piel está tan fría y casi de tiza. Sus ojos finalmente miran en mi dirección.

—Estoy aquí —digo de nuevo y me muevo tan cerca como puedo—. Te amo.

Sus ojos se blanquean de nuevo y luego el monitor hace un terrible beep. Me volteo para ver. No tiene ritmo cardíaco. El corazón de Bella ha dejado de latir. Rompí el corazón de Isabella Swan.

* * *

El tiempo ya no me significa nada. Todo a mí alrededor era un remolino de ruidos y movimiento. Cuando llegamos a emergencias, todos excepto yo, estaba en "cámara rápida" mientras los paramédicos llevaban a Bella. Fui llevado a otro lugar para responder preguntas. Revisando mis breves respuesta en la ambulancia. Me dijeron que necesitaban mucha más información. Después de que les dije quién era yo, su profesor y lo que había visto, su desmayo, llamaron a su padre y yo llamé a su tía Jenna.

—Hola —respondió ella alegremente.

—Jenna —me las arreglé para decir.

— ¿Quién es? —sonó instantáneamente preocupada.

—Anthony. —Contuve un sollozo—. Edward Anthony y sucedió algo con Bella.

Le di una recapitulación de los eventos, tanto como pude.

—Estoy de camino —dijo ella y la línea se colgó.

Seguí preguntando por Bella en la mesa de las enfermeras pero porque no era familia, no me dieron información.

—Señor, sé que es su profesor y está preocupado pero…

— ¡No soy su profesor! —Le grité a la enfermera—. Soy su novio.

Los ojos de la enfermera se agrandaron y luego se entrecerraron.

—De acuerdo con el papeleo, usted dijo que era su profesor de inglés. —No recordé haber llenado papeleo—. ¿Cuál de los dos es, Sr. Masen?

No respondí. Simplemente me moví hacia atrás y de alguna manera llegué a una silla. El hospital del reloj avanzaba pero no tenía idea de cuánto había estado aquí.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —Dice una profunda voz—. Soy su padre, Charlie Swan.

Me pongo de pie y camino audazmente hacia él. La enfermera está explicándole algo y el miedo se infunde en su rostro. En algún momento en mi corta caminata hacia él, comienzo a llorar.

—Sr. Swan —tartamudeo. Me mira y sus ojos están confundidos y rodeados de lágrimas—. Soy Edward —digo. Me mira por un minuto.

— ¿La trajiste, a mi Bella, aquí? —dice él—. ¿El profesor? —Antes de que pueda responder, pregunta—: Espera… Edward… ¿de la playa el verano pasado?

Suspiro y miro al brillante piso blanco del hospital.

—Sí. —Es todo lo que puedo decir, respondiendo ambas preguntas. Trago, esperando a ser golpeado o gritado.

Nada sucede.

El Sr. Swan me abraza y comienza a llorar. No simplemente llorar, sollozos completos. Mi barrera se rompe y lloro junto con él. Todo mi ser se siente como si estuviera deshaciéndose mientras lo abrazo. Finalmente se compone lo suficiente para que todo haga clic en su cabeza.

Me empuja hacia atrás y el entendimiento está justo debajo de la superficie de su mirada.

—Espera. —Contengo mi aliento—. ¿El novio de Bella o su profesor?

—Señor —digo—. Puedo explicarlo.

Antes de que pueda hacerlo, el puño del Sr. Swan entra en contacto con mi rostro como había anticipado. Me muevo hacia atrás y caigo en el frío suelo.

* * *

Escucho voces y quiero abrir mis ojos pero parecen haberse pegado. Mi cabeza está partiéndose con el dolor y todo mi rostro duele. Decido intentar escuchar qué están diciendo los susurros.

—No, Charlie, escúchame tú. Bella lo conoció en la playa este verano. No tenía idea de él terminaría siendo su profesor. —Era Jenna. Me estaba defendiendo contra el papá de Bella, Charlie.

—Pero es su profesor —dijo enojado el Sr. Swan.

— ¿Lo noqueaste incluso aunque gracias a él tu hija sigue viva? —Silencio—. Conozco a este chico y ama a Bella, profesor o no.

Una mano fría presionó mi frente. Traté de abrir mis ojos.

—Isabella —balbuceé y traté de sentarme.

—Whoa, Anthony —dice Jenna, ayudándome a sentarme.

Pánico se extendió dentro de mí.

—Bella —intento de nuevo.

Nadie habló así que traté de abrir mis ojos. Puedo ver al Sr. Swan con su cabeza entre sus manos, recostado contra la pared.

—Está estable por ahora —me dice su tía. _Por ahora… ¿qué significa eso?_

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Comienzo a temblar. Jenna se volteó a mirar al padre de Bella que se volteó a mirarme.

—Aneurisma aórtica —responde lentamente. _¿Qué es eso?_ Jenna gentilmente estaba palmeando mi espalda mientras él continuaba—. Las paredes de su corazón son débiles… como las de su madre. —Las mejillas de Charlie estaban mojadas mientras lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos—. El corazón de Bella no ha explotado así que todavía tiene oportunidad.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —_No, esto no puede estar pasando. No a Bella. Esto no está bien._ El Sr. Swan alza su cabeza de sus manos y me mira directamente a mis ojos. Parece evaluarme antes de caminar hacia mí. Me encogí y esperé ser noqueado de nuevo. Él es un hombre enorme y estoy seguro de que el siguiente golpe puede matarme.

—Por lo que el doctor me dijo, gracias a ti sigue viva, al traerla tan rápidamente. —Pone su mano en mi hombro—. Gracias, Edward.

Él apretó mi hombro. Se sintió como si ahora tuviéramos un acuerdo no hablado. No del típico hombre que después de que golpea al otro se siente mejor y pone el malentendido a un lado. No, yo soy el tipo de hablémoslo-más-tarde y siento que el Sr. Swan y yo deberíamos hablarlo después.

—Sr. Swan. —Un hombre en una bata de doctor color blanca se nos acerca—. Ahora puede verla. —Jenna me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me estabiliza mientras nos movemos hacia adelante—. Lo siento, hijo, la UCI** es restringida, solamente la familia.

El Sr. Swan me defiende.

—Él es familia —declaró simplemente y pone un brazo alrededor de mí.

No estoy seguro de hace cuánto me golpeó este señor, pero ahora soy familia. Tal vez necesito reconsiderar aprender a golpear y a hablar un poco menos. Parece acelerar el proceso de ser camaradas. El doctor no cuestionó a Charlie y nos llevó a un área del hospital dividida en secciones. Explicó que solamente podíamos entrar uno a la vez.

El Sr. Swan entró primero, inclinándose sobre su cama. Le habló suavemente y tomó su mano. Levantó su mano a su rostro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Fue una escena terrible de ver.

Jenna dejó escapar un largo suspiro y me volteé a mirarla.

—Necesita una cirugía. —La miré—. Es muy riesgosa pero necesaria.

—No puedo perderla —le digo a Jenna—. La amo.

Ella simplemente asiente y toma mi mano y simplemente esperamos a ver que resulta. Jenna me deja entrar antes que ella.

Bella se ve tan pequeña y frágil en la cama de hospital. Su respiración suena reprimida y el monitor hace beep en un ritmo inconstante. Me siento en la dura silla de plástico junto a la cama y tomo su fría mano.

—No sé si puedes escucharme, Bella pero estoy aquí y no voy a ningún lado. —Beso su mano—. Te amo y tienes que superarlo. Haré cualquier cosa.

Mientras digo las palabras, todo tiene sentido en mi cabeza. Ahora todo está claro. La neblina que me había engullido se ha desvanecido junto a Bella. Es como el sol para mí, quemando la neblina. Me decido y sé qué debe hacerse. Me siento con ella hasta que se termina el tiempo, diciéndole mi plan, luego le explico a Jenna rápidamente lo que voy a hacer.

Una vez afuera, me doy cuenta de que no tengo auto. Así que saco mi móvil y hago una de las muchas llamadas que haré hoy. Suena tres veces antes de que haya respuesta.

—Director Matthews —responde mi jefe.

Respiro profundamente y siento que estoy tomando la decisión correcta.

—Sr. Matthews —digo firmemente—, habla Edward Masen.

—Edward, ¿todo está bien?

—Señor, lo siento pero debido a una emergencia familia necesito rechazar mi puesto.

Hay silencio por su parte.

— ¿Me está diciendo que renuncia?

—Sí —lo digo de manera directa y sin otra explicación.

—Escuché que Isabella Swan estuvo en algún tipo de accidente. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

Suspiro.

—No quiero ser grosero pero dado que acabo de renunciar, ya no tengo que responder sus preguntas.

—Si descubro que mintió respecto a su relación con una estudiante… —Su voz se apaga con su amenaza.

—Entendido —respondí—. Tendrá mi carta de renuncia a primera hora de la mañana.

Cuelgo y llamo a mi abogado. Rápidamente le informo de la situación, desde principio a fin. Me asegura que debido a que Isabella y yo terminamos al darnos cuenta de la situación, estoy protegido y cualquier ley será abatida antes de que pueda continuar el proceso. Como precaución, un abogado de su bufet contactará a la escuela y suavizará todo y se asegurará de no hayan malentendidos. Quiero todas mis bases cubiertas así que le pregunto unas cosas sobre renuncia a mi trabajo. Algunas cosas significan más que una paga.

Una vez que termino la llamada, llamo a mi mamá. Suena su buzón de mensajes y le digo todo. Mi mamá es comprensiva pero en esta situación, no la puedo ver siendo… comprensiva. Este trabajo significaba mucho para ella, casi tanto como para mí. Pero conoció a Bella y supo que haría cualquier cosa por ella, así que no creo que se sorprenda.

Hago una llamada más antes de que regresar a la sala de espera de la UCI. Es a mi abogado estatal. Le explico lo que planeo hacer y qué necesito de él. Naturalmente, tiene algunas preguntas pero cuando se asegura de la seriedad de los eventos, obedece.

Ahora la parte más difícil.

Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Swan y espero que entienda. Desearía saber cómo bloquear golpes.

* * *

_*Reanimación Cardiopulmonar_

_**Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos_

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Pobre Bella esta enferma, y Ed al fin renuncio a su trabajo ¿qué pensara hacer? Charlie le dio un buen golpe xD pero al menos ya lo considera familia_**

**_Y ya quedan como 5 capítulos más, es una historia muy corta así que es pero les guste lo que viene ;)_**

**_Sigan leyendo y gracias por sus reviews_**

**_Besos_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ya saben, nada me pertenece, todo es de Meyer y Amy Lynn Steele, bla bla bla...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**_Bella POV_**

La última cosa que recuerdo es a Edward sosteniendo mi mano y diciéndome que me ama. No puedo abrir los ojos, están muy pesados, pero sigo tratando. Mi pecho se siente como si hubiera estado corriendo muy rápido durante diez días seguidos, sin descanso. Duele tanto que abro los ojos para asegurarme de que no hay un peso de alguna clase presionándome el pecho... como un elefante, o algo así.

Ahora que puedo abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que no sé dónde estoy, y me estoy asustando.

Tengo una máscara sobre la boca y cables por todo el cuerpo. Lucho por moverme, ahora en pleno modo de pánico, tratando de arrancármelo todo.

—Oye —dice una voz suave tomando mis manos entre las suyas y presionándome suavemente de vuelta hacia la cama—. Estás bien —dice tocando mi cabello—. Estás en el hospital. Hay un problema con tu corazón, pero van a arreglarlo.

Estoy teniendo problemas para concentrarme y no puedo encontrar su rostro, pero conocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —creo que pregunto. Finalmente Edward mueve la cara hacia mi línea de visión directa. Las luces del techo lo rodean y parece que está brillando. Un ángel... mi ángel.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora cariño —susurra y besa mi cabeza—. Sólo tienes que luchar para superar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que sepas que estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, sin importar lo que pase. —Solo puedo mirarlo fijamente. Sé que ha estado llorando porque sus ojos están hinchados. Y uno es de color negro y azul y está casi cerrado por la hinchazón.

—Tu ojo. —Quiero tocar su rostro. Edward sonríe y mira hacia abajo.

—Conocí a tu padre —dice riendo.

— ¿Él... te pegó? —No puedo creer esto. Los detalles están empezando a entrar en foco. Le dije a papá acerca de Edward... estaba en la escuela con mi maestro cuando me desplomé... Edward viajó al hospital conmigo. _Oh mierda. Todo se sabe._

—Sí —responde tocando su mejilla. Se estremece—. Está bien creo, quiero decir entre tu padre y yo. Jenna vino a rescatarme mientras estaba fuera de combate.

Hay mucho que procesar. Me siento muy cansada pero no quiero cerrar los ojos y perderme a Edward.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Suspiro y el pecho me aprieta. Los dedos de Edward acarician mi cabello y mi mejilla.

—Descansa y ponte fuerte, para que el médico pueda arreglarte y estés bien de nuevo —me dice.

— ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasa ahora con nosotros? —Edward sonríe y se inclina más cerca de mí. Tengo muchos cables pegados, así que no puedo moverme. Siento sus labios presionarse contra mi frente.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en eso... llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel —afirma. _Siguiente nivel, ¿qué quiere decir?_ Debe haber visto la confusión en mis ojos, así que continúa—. Hice un par de llamadas...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado lúcida? —Una enfermera entra en la habitación abruptamente. Edward mantiene sus ojos en los míos mientras le contesta.

—Solo un par de minutos señora —responde.

— ¿Y qué parte de "si despierta avísanos inmediatamente con el timbre" no entendiste? —Edward se inclina hacia abajo y me besa la frente.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan —me dice, ignorando a la enfermera—. Necesitamos dejar que esta mujer tan agradable te examine, pero cuando acabe, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte. —Me besa una vez más y sale de la habitación. La enfermera viene a mi lado de la cama mientras comprueba algunas cosas en mi historia médica y los muchos monitores y bolsas unidas a mí.

—El médico vendrá en breve con tu padre —dice y se va.

Asimilo mi entorno lo mejor que puedo. Estoy en una caja de cristal que está unida a la cama del hospital. Afuera puedo ver a mi papá, a Edward y a tía Jenna junto a la estación de enfermeras. Todos están de pie alrededor de un doctor que parece estar explicándoles algo. Todos asienten al mismo tiempo y el médico sigue hablando con movimientos de las manos para conseguir que su punto de vista sea entendido. Edward mira hacia el otro lado de la habitación y directamente a mis ojos. Su mirada me atrae, él es todo lo que puedo ver. En este momento, estamos en nuestro propio mundo privado, aunque estamos separados por seis metros de distancia y una pared de vidrio.

Noto que el médico deja al grupo y se dirige hacia mi puerta. Veo, mientras, que Edward toca el brazo de mi papá y le dice algo. Lo que sea que le esté diciendo, tiene toda la atención de mi padre.

—Hola Isabella —me saluda el médico—. Justo estaba hablando con tu padre y familia... —él sigue hablando, pero estoy viendo a mi papá y a Edward. Puedo escuchar al médico decir algo acerca de un aneurisma, pero lo que está pasando afuera de mi habitación es mucho más importante. Puedo ver la cara de mi padre volverse de un rojo brillante, pero no se sorprende por lo que Edward le está diciendo.

Edward sigue hablando y mi papá se ve furioso o asustado. Mira hacia mí y sus ojos se suavizan. Jenna tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios debido, seguramente, a lo que está oyendo. Mi papá niega con la cabeza y Edward se cubre el corazón con la mano y parece estar suplicando.

—Así que a esta hora, mañana, si sigues estable haremos la cirugía. —El médico me da palmaditas en el brazo.

—Cirugía. —Finalmente miro al médico y pienso que, tal vez, lo que estaba diciendo también era importante. Él asiente con la cabeza, piensa que debí entender todo. Hace algunas notas en mi historia clínica y se va.

Vuelvo mi atención de nuevo al espectáculo fuera de mi habitación. Papá y Edward están en medio de una conversación. Edward sigue hablando y mi padre sigue escuchando, no se ve emocionado, pero ya no se ve molesto. Parece estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Hablan por otros diez minutos más antes de que mi papá se levante y venga hacia mi habitación.

—Hola nenita —dice en voz baja.

—Hola papá —le respondo. Él toma mis manos—. Veo que has conocido a Edward.

Mi padre asiente con la cabeza y suspira.

—Sí —dice lentamente—, hablaremos de eso cuando te sientas mejor.

—No sabía que él iba a ser mi profesor... lo conocí antes... terminamos. —Mis palabras se derramaron y podía oír el monitor del corazón sonando más alto y más apresurado—. Lo amo papá.

—Cálmate cariño —dijo en voz baja. Su sonrisa era conflictiva—. Ya no estoy molesto. He tenido este último día para conocerlo y es un tipo decente. Y no es que cualquier tipo, alguna vez, vaya a ser lo suficientemente bueno para mi Bella-Ups.

_¿El último día?_

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Treinta horas —respondió con tristeza—. La pared de tu corazón es débil, justo como la de tu mamá. Si Edward no hubiera estado contigo... —No dijimos nada por un tiempo, no teníamos que hacerlo. Antes de que mi mamá muriera, pensaron que habían captado el problema a tiempo. No lo hicieron. Yo estoy en la misma situación en la que ella había estado hacía ya diez años—. El doctor dice que tu corazón parece haber estado débil durante algún tiempo. ¿Has estado experimentando cualquiera de los síntomas a los que sabes que deberías estar atenta?

Mentiría si le dijera que no. Después de que mi mamá murió, nos enteramos que podía ser una enfermedad genética y cuáles eran los síntomas. Incluían dolor abdominal y de espalda, dolor en las piernas o entumecimiento, sensación de estrés, náuseas, ansiedad y taquicardia. Había sentido la mayor parte de ellos y debería haber visto las señales, pero pensé que todo era debido a un metafórico corazón roto.

—Va a estar bien, papá —traté de sonar segura e ignoré la pregunta que me hizo.

—Fui muy afortunado de tener a tu madre —sonaba nostálgico—, era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y cuando aceptó casarse conmigo, no creí que la vida pudiera volverse mejor. Cuando dijo que estaba embarazada —hizo una pausa—, la vida se volvió mejor.

Se deslizaron las lágrimas por la cara de mi padre y las mías le siguieron.

—También la extraño —susurré.

—Sólo tienes dieciocho años, pero has soportado cosas que te han hecho parecer más vieja o más madura para mí. —Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba—. No puedo imaginar cómo habría sido mi vida si tu mamá no me hubiera dicho que sí. Esos años con ella fueron los mejores de mi vida. Me dio la oportunidad de conocer el amor.

Mi papá no había hablado tanto de mi mamá desde que murió, nunca. Miró a través de la habitación y más allá de mí. Seguí su mirada y vi a Edward mirándonos.

—Él te ama —me dijo mi papá. Sonrío y me hubiera ruborizado si mi sangre estuviera fluyendo correctamente.

—También lo amo.

—Vas a estar bien. —Me besó en la frente—. Sólo quería que supieras que, cosas como la vida, no siempre salen según lo planeado. A veces solo necesitamos trabajar con lo que tenemos y reconocerlo como un regalo. Bella, tú eres mi regalo y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. —Las lágrimas seguían rodando.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? —Él parecía tan angustiado como si estuviera tratando de decirme algo sin darme ninguna información.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, que seas tan feliz como sea posible durante el mayor tiempo posible. No quiero que te pierdas nada porque tú y yo sabemos cuán frágil y breve puede ser la vida.

—Soy feliz papá —le aseguré. Él sonrió y me besó la mano.

—Descansa un poco cariño. —Se puso de pie apoyándose en la cama.

—No estoy cansada —bostecé y mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente—, solo necesito descansar los ojos un momento.

La siguiente vez que los abrí, habían pasado casi cinco horas. Me enfoqué en el reloj de la pared y luego noté que Edward estaba sentado junto a mí con la cabeza sobre mi cama. Estaba respirando suavemente, durmiendo. Levanté el brazo y apoyé la mano en su cabeza. Si pudiera haberme movido, lo habría besado. Habían cambiado la máscara de respiración por unos de esos tubos que ponen en la nariz. Pasé los dedos por su cabello. Parecía más oscuro ahora que no había estado surfeando al sol. Mis dedos pasaron ligeros por la mejilla y la sombra de la barba de casi dos días. Edward volvió la cara y luego se incorporó. Parpadeó un par de veces, mirándome.

—Hola —dijo adormilado.

—Hola. —Le sonreí y él tomó mi mano—. Me alegro que estés aquí, pero, ¿no tienes que trabajar? —Después de que las palabras salieron, me hubiera gustado poder devolverlas. No quería que se fuera a ninguna parte. Edward me hacía sentir segura, con él podría superarlo todo.

—Esa es una de las cosas de las que quería hablarte —dijo uniformemente. Lo animé a continuar con los ojos—. Yo, bueno... —sonaba nervioso—… renuncié.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿Que hiciste qué? —No entendía—. Querías muchísimo ese trabajo. —Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y sonrió.

—No quiero nada tanto como te quiero a ti Bella —dijo y si mi corazón pudiera latir con más fuerza, probablemente podrías haberlo visto saltar a través de la bata de hospital—. Me di cuenta de que nada era más importante que estar contigo, nada.

—Pero... Edward. —No sabía qué decir. Había renunciado a mucho para tomar este trabajo en el departamento de inglés. Esencialmente había renunciado a nosotros.

—Pero nada —dijo sonriendo y besando mis manos—. Tú eres mi mundo, Bella. Ya no puedo permanecer lejos. —Edward se movió en su asiento y giró para mirarme—. Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarte.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno ya despertó! Pero falta su operación y ¿que le quiere decir Edward? ¿ustedes que piensan?**_

_**Y sobre lo que alondrixcullen1498 pregunta, solo puedo decir que soy fan de los finales felices! No creo poner una historia que contenga un final triste...**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, y ya nos quedan solo unos capitulos, como 4 yo diria**_

_**Mañana actualizo ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nada me pertence, todo es de Amy Lynn Steele y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer...**_

_**Les recomiendo para este cap la cancion 'Dust in the wind' de Kansas ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 13 **

**_Edward POV_**

— ¿Qué es, Edward? —me preguntó Bella ansiosamente—. Pareces molesto, dime qué está pasando por favor. —Siento como si mi corazón pudiera partirse. Trago y pienso sobre la conversación que tuve ayer con Charlie Swan.

—No sabía que pudiera sentir algo así por alguien, Bella. El día que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, sabía que sólo había un futuro para ambos. Me he torturado a mí mismo estando lejos de ti, y no puedo seguir haciéndolo, aunque sea por una hora más. Tu papá y yo tuvimos una charla acerca de cómo pueden cambiar las cosas rápidamente, y pensé que casi te había perdido, más de una vez. No quiero volver a perderte, Bella. Es por eso que quiero preguntarte algo. —Llené mis pulmones. Los bonitos ojos de Bella estaban muy abiertos del asombro, y sus pálidas mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

— ¿Edward? —Su voz era apenas audible. Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

—No quiero volver a separarme de ti, y necesito que luches para estar conmigo. Sabes que cuando salgas de la operación esta noche estaré aquí esperándote. Te amo tanto que a veces no sé cómo he vivido antes sin conocerte. Sé que no puedo vivir sin ti. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —La habitación se quedó en silencio, a excepción del monitor del corazón de Bella. Noté que el ritmo era más rápido de lo que debería haber estado y su respiración era dificultosa. Peiné un cabello suelto de su rostro. —No tienes que responder ahora. Sólo tenía que preguntártelo. Sólo necesitaba que supieras que soy serio acerca de nosotros, tan serio como se puede llegar a ser.

— ¿Hablaste con mi papá sobre esto? —me preguntó finalmente.

Asentí lentamente.

—Sí. Hablé con tu papá sobre lo mucho que te amo y hablamos sobre el futuro. Le expliqué que era serio acerca de nosotros estando juntos. Necesito que sepas que cuando despiertes, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. —Besé su mano—. Necesito que sigas adelante y así poder casarte conmigo con el corazón fuerte. —Miré como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Bella.

—Edward —dijo, y sus lágrimas desbordaron, ella miraba nuestras manos—. No. —No podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro. Sollozó silenciosamente y su pulgar trazó la palma de mi mano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un largo tiempo.

Tengo que salir de aquí para no venirme abajo delante de ella. Tengo que mantener una fuerte disposición. Me dejé llevar de tal manera que cuando me di cuenta de que esto es lo que yo quería y necesitaba hacer, me había olvidado tomar en cuenta que Bella tal vez ya no me quería más.

—Me parece bien —conseguí decir, y tragué el enorme nudo en mi garganta. Me levanté y la besé en la frente—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte a menos que quieras que lo haga —dije en voz baja contra su piel. Ella no dijo nada mientras salía de la habitación.

Jenna y Charlie estaban en la sala de espera cuando salí. Ambos estaban de pie sonriendo. Resoplé junto a ellos, incapaz de tan siquiera hacer contacto visual. No es así como imaginé que sería. Caminé al baño de hombres y me encerré en un cubículo, apoyándome contra la puerta cerrada. No, nada como esto. Dejé que las lágrimas vinieran y rasgaran el mismísimo centro de mi alma. Supongo que me lo merecía. Había puesto mucho espacio entre nosotros y la empujé lejos.

Dejé escapar una dura risa cínica. La cosa es que quería casarme con Bella. Creo que ya lo sabía en nuestra primera cita, compartiendo ese primer beso. La idea de perderla era insoportable, pero parece que la he perdido. Dios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Golpeo el marco metálico de la puerta antes de saber que lo estoy haciendo. ¿Quién creía que era? Bla, bla, Te amo. Bla, bla, cásate conmigo.

— ¡Soy tan estúpido! —grito en el vacío baño. Derrumbado en el suelo, sin preocuparme por los gérmenes, y lo pierdo. Estoy llorando tan fuerte que sostengo mi pecho, como si quisiera evitar que mi corazón estallase. No estoy seguro del tiempo que estuve en el suelo, lo suficiente como para tener que dejar de llorar, pero ahora me encontraba perdido en un laberinto de emociones. El lado de mi cara está pegado a la fría puerta del cubículo y mis brazos todavía envueltos alrededor de mi pecho. Estoy entumecido y no quiero sentir nada.

—Edward. —Una voz resonó en la habitación llena de azulejos. No respondí. No creía que pudiera. Un par de zapatos se paran fuera de mi espacio confinado de soledad. Trata de abrir la puerta—. Vamos, Edward, abre la puerta, soy Charlie Swan.

—No —murmuro preguntándome cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. Suspira y trata de abrir la puerta de nuevo—. Ella dijo no —digo más fuerte. Charlie deja de intentar abrirla.

—Lo sé, acabo de hablar con ella —me dijo—. Abre la puerta así podremos hablar. —Después de un breve debate, activé el bloqueo de plata, y trató de abrir la puerta.

Me saca por los pies y me sostiene. Incluso he perdido mi voluntad para mantenerme de pie por mi cuenta. La forma en que Charlie me está mirando me dan ganas de estallar de nuevo. En vez de eso, caigo sobre su pecho y dejo que me abrace. Sólo lo he conocido desde hace menos de dos días, y desde ese momento en que le dije que soy el profesor de su hija, conseguí un puñetazo en la cara. Le dije que amaba a su hija, entendió pero quería darme otro puñetazo. Entonces, le dije que quería casarme con su única hija, me hizo explicar mientras apretaba las manos en puños. Supongo que soy afortunado por haber sido golpeado sólo esa vez. Sinceramente, debería de ser golpeado por mi estupidez.

Le expliqué cómo me sentía sobre Bella. Le hablé de la chica más hermosa que había visto en la playa en San Diego. Cuando hablamos sentía que había encontrado mi hogar en ella. Le expliqué sobre la confusión y de cómo me convertí en su profesor y ayer renuncié a mi trabajo. Le dije que traté de terminar con ella, pero al hacerlo, sentí como si me estuviera rompiendo un brazo. Le dije que mis sentimientos no cambiarían. Necesito que ella sepa que no voy a irme a ninguna parte y que ella tiene algo por lo que luchar. Ahora sé que no es para mí, pero tenía que ser algo.

Rompí su corazón. Estaba preparado para curarla todos los días de nuestra vida. Mi único deseo era que ella me diera la oportunidad.

—Ella no sabe si va a hacerlo, como su madre —me dijo finalmente el Sr. Swan—. No quiere hacerte pasar por ese dolor. —Me di vuelta y me sostuve del lavabo. Tuve que tragar la bilis que subía por mi garganta. Esperaba que él estuviera aliviado de que ella me hubiera rechazado, era su elección, pero parecía casi decepcionado. Charlie entiende y quiere un gran futuro para ella, no importa el tiempo que fuera.

—Sólo quiero hacerla feliz —le digo. —Quiero darle la mayor felicidad posible, casi no puedo soportar la siguiente parte de esto, porque si no lo hace… no, ella tiene que hacerlo. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que quiero que ella salga adelante.

—Conozco a mi Bella-Ups. —Charlie se aclara la garganta—. Por lo que sé a lo largo de los últimos siete meses, ella no ha sido feliz sin ti tampoco. Todo lo que está haciendo es tratar de darte una salida, para hacerte feliz.

—Eso es lo más ridículo, estúpido…

—Está haciendo lo que cree que es lo mejor, al igual que tú. —Su lógica es profunda.

—Sólo dime que hacer —le rogué. Él se encoge de hombros.

—No puedo hacer eso, Edward. El amor es una extraña bestia. —Él me da palmaditas simpáticamente—. Voy a ir a sentarme con ella un rato. Jenna se encuentra allí ahora. —Se da la vuelta dejándome—. La llevan a las siete esta noche, a cirugía.

Estoy solo de nuevo. A veces desearía una bola 8 mágica*. Algo que me dé respuestas que no puedo confiar en mí mismo. Sé que Bella no quiere verme, pero eso no significa que vaya a irme. Este hospital será mi casa hasta que sepa que ella lo haya hecho fuera de los bosques.

Finalmente, dejo el baño. He estado allí tanto tiempo que debo parecer un loco. Busco el camino a la sala de espera donde Jenna trata de consolarme, pero yo estoy más allá de la comodidad. Charlie se nos une veinte minutos después, el médico nos encuentra a los tres juntos y explica que va a hacer la cirugía.

—La vena aorta de Isabella necesita ser reparada antes de que pueda estallar. Abriré la porción dilatada de la aorta y le insertaré un tubo con un parche sintético. Una vez que el tubo suture, el saco del aneurisma será cerrado alrededor del tubo artificial. Aunque la cirugía es un riesgo, el riesgo de ruptura es mayor. —El doctor nos examina a cada uno de nosotros, expresando la gravedad de la situación—. Isabella es una jovencita sana y será bien atendida. —Él se detuvo sólo para hablar con Charlie—. La cirugía es un riesgo, y usted debe sopesar los pros y los contras de las opciones.

¿Se supone que nos va a hacer sentir mejor? Voy a cortarle su maldito corazón y abrirlo y ponerle un tubo. Oh sí, estoy muy contento por eso. Si tú no haces eso, ella muere. El hecho de que Bella sea una persona sana no significa que vaya a estar bien.

Me gustaría poder cambiar mi lugar con ella. Me rasgaría el corazón de mi pecho y se lo daría. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya lo hice, y ella lo rechazó.

Observo mientras Charlie y el Dr. Cortarla-por-arriba firman algún papel con la enfermera. Ambos parecen bastante tranquilos, pero me estoy volviendo loco aquí. Cierro los ojos y traigo el rostro de Isabella en nuestra primera cita a mi mente. A menudo se sonrojaba por como respondía a las preguntas, su sonrisa iluminaba mi mundo. Su risa era contagiosa y me sacudió el corazón la primera vez que la escuché. Toda esa noche fue natural, y tuve la tonta idea de que pasaríamos muchas noches como esa. Cenando y hablando, caminando por la playa bajo las estrellas. Bella era tan vibrante y llena de vida. Ahora estaba derrotada y…

—Edward. —Miré al Sr. Swan. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho mi nombre antes de que lo escuchara? Lo miré—. Bella estaba preguntando por ti. —Pone una mano sobre mi hombro—. Necesitas verla. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

—Señor. —Un nudo de emoción afecta a mis nervios—. Con todo el debido respeto, ella no quiere… no quiere verme allí.

Tartamudeo a través del obvio dolor en mis palabras. Charlie pone sus manos en sus caderas, niega con la cabeza y mira al suelo.

—Vamos hijo. —Su voz es áspera—. Me ha pedido que te envíe dentro.

Sé que está diciendo la verdad, pero todavía me siento machacado. Camino hasta la habitación de vidrio donde se encuentra Bella. No quiero nada más que estar con ella, ayudarla a que no sienta miedo, pero no sé qué es lo que podría decir o hacer por ella ahora. Pensé que le había ofrecido consuelo, pero en su lugar… no sé qué hice. Fui honesto y abierto, y ella me golpeó con fuerza abajo. Bella me hizo un mejor hombre. Tengo que seguir siendo ese hombre para ella, no importa lo que sienta por mí.

Me paro frente a su puerta.

Los ojos de Bella están cerrados, y la mirada en su rostro es tranquila. Me doy cuenta de todas las veces que le he dicho que la quería hoy, ella no me lo ha dicho ninguna vez. ¿Entonces, está preguntando por mí? ¿Va a pedirme que me vaya?

* * *

_*Bola 8 mágica: La Magic 8-Ball es una esfera de plástico con la misma apariencia que una bola 8 de billar usado para echar la fortuna o buscar consejo._

* * *

**_Bueno, Pobre Edward, el quería casarse con ella (vanee.-joaa adivinaste) :( ¿que le querrá decir Bella?_**

**_Comenten, gracias por seguir la historia solo unos caps más y la historia se termina..._**

**_Mañana actualizo, ciaoo!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de Amy Lynn Steele...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**_Bella POV_**

Abro mis ojos para ver que Edward está parado fuera de mi puerta. Se ve tan miserable. Por un momento simplemente nos miramos fijamente separados por un cristal. Parece como si no pudiera entrar, así que le hago señas para que ingrese.

Vacila antes de pasar a la habitación, y cuando lo hace, no se acerca, y no me mira. La forma en que está respirando parece que está tratando de mantenerse unido. Quiero que venga a mí y me sostenga cerca, que bese mi cara y me diga que todo estará bien.

—Tu médico acaba de explicar el procedimiento —dice, rompiendo el silencio, pero no me mira. Lo veo tragar—. Tu papá me dijo que preguntaste por mí. —No es una pregunta, sólo quiere que sepa por qué está aquí.

—Sí —digo, tratando de tomar una respiración profunda. Estoy tan frustrada por lo lejos que está de mí. Quiero ver en sus increíbles ojos—. Mírame —exijo, casi gritándole.

La cabeza de Edward se levanta y ahora está mirándome fijamente, sus ojos parecen agua agitada. Puedo sentir las lágrimas quemando mis propios ojos.

Levanto la mano de la barandilla y la extiendo hacia él. Edward mira mi mano, y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Lentamente, cada paso dado deliberadamente, camina al lado de mi cama. Mira fijamente mi mano como si fuera un objeto extraño antes de tomarla en la suya. Tan pronto como nuestras manos se tocan, comienzo a relajarme, pero él parece tensarse. ¿Qué le digo al chico que acaba de declarárseme? _Siento decir no, ¿pero no quiero que sientas el dolor de perderme?_

Puedo sentir la velocidad del latido de mi corazón mientras me doy cuenta de que esta podría ser la última vez que lo veo.

—Sé que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros —dice lentamente—, pero me quedaré hasta saber que lograste salir bien de tu cirugía, al igual que el doctor dijo que lo harías. —Edward aprieta mis dedos, y una sonrisa forzada aparece en sus labios.

Suspiro y cierro mis ojos, forzando fuera los pensamientos negativos de mi mente.

—Sabes por qué tenía que decir que no. —Trato de decirle, esperando que él entienda.

—Necesitas descansar.

Su respuesta es apenas audible mientras deja ir mi mano. Abro los ojos y veo a Edward dar pequeños pasos para alejarse de mí. Quiero agarrarlo y sacudirlo.

—Simplemente no puedo —digo entre dientes y comienzo mi abastecimiento de agua—. No puedo hacerte pasar por lo que mi padre pasó.

Edward se detiene y da un paso hacia mí.

—Vas a hacerlo, Bella —dice en un tono tranquilizador, y dejó escapar una risa dura.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, al igual que mi mamá lo hizo —decir esto en voz alta me hizo enojar.

Edward regresó y se paró a mi lado, tomando mi mano de nuevo.

—Sé que tu madre era una gran mujer, Bella, pero tienes un corazón diferente. Tu corazón es fuerte. —Su otra mano ahuecó mi cara, y me llenó de calor—. Entiendo que te lastime demasiado para que sientas lo mismo hacia mí, pero vas a seguir adelante y vivir una vida feliz mucho tiempo. —Me quedé mirando sus ojos verdes expresivos.

No entiendo de qué está hablando. ¿Sentirme de la misma manera hacia él? Para ser un tipo tan inteligente, seguro que es denso.

—Estoy tratando de dejarte ir así puedes vivir tu vida —trato de decirle. ¿Qué no entiende? Edward niega con la cabeza.

—No creo que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí, Isabella Swan. Nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. La única manera que puedo seguir y vivir mi vida es contigo. —La forma en que lo dice sonando como si se sintiera culpable por ser tan honesto.

—Edward. —Quiero sentarme y poner mi cabeza en su pecho y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—No debería haber dicho eso. —Da un paso atrás de nuevo—. Necesitas concentrarte en mejorar, no en... —Él lanza sus manos en el aire—. Me parece que no puedo decir o hacer lo correcto ya. Lo siento. —Se gira y está en la puerta antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Te amo, Edward —dejé escapar, utilizando toda mi energía. Se congela, al igual que todo lo demás en mis palabras—. Quiero decir que sí. Quiero casarme contigo y hacerte feliz como tú me haces, pero no puedes ver… —Me atraganto—. ¿No ves que simplemente no podría soportar si sabía que ibas a estar esperando por mí y no lo lograra?

Sin volverse, me contesta: — ¿No ves que quiero estar allí para ti cuando salgas adelante? Te amo tanto que... —No terminó la frase.

—Te amo demasiado —susurro.

Decir esas tres simples palabras parece chocar contra él. Cuando Edward da la vuelta, su expresión no se puede leer, pero lágrimas frescas cubren sus mejillas. Se mueve por la habitación tan rápido que es casi un borrón. Toma mi cabeza suavemente entre sus manos y se acerca como si me fuera a besar. Se detiene a pocos centímetros de mis labios y se retira.

No sé qué expresión tiene mi cara, pero lo único que sé es cuánto lo amo y espero que sea lo que él ve. Cuando los labios de Edward finalmente hacen contacto con los míos, nada más parece importarme. Quiero poner mis brazos alrededor de él y tirarlo más de cerca. Él está siendo tan amable conmigo como si estuviera hecha de cristal o una burbuja a punto de estallar. Le susurro que lo amo en cuanto nos separamos para tomar aire.

Edward mira hacia la pantalla al lado de mi cama que está siguiendo el ritmo de mi corazón, entonces se vuelve a ver el reloj en la pared. Son las seis y media. La enfermera entrará en cualquier momento para prepararme para la cirugía e inyectarme para atontarme, y lo único que puedo pensar es en tirar de Edward a la cama conmigo.

Tengo que salir con vida por muchas razones, pero la única que se me ocurre ahora es que, ¡no quiero morir virgen! Sus dedos tocan mi mejilla suavemente y empujan algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, y ninguno de los dos se mueve. Simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro, grabando el momento en la memoria.

—Te amo —digo en voz baja.

Las esquinas de la boca de Edward se levantan en una sonrisa torcida.

—Bella, no voy a cometer los errores de mi pasado nunca más. —Dejó salir un corto soplo de aire antes de continuar—. Sólo quería lo mejor para ti, y he tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas, por lo que estás en control. —Mira hacia abajo en la cama y se sienta—. Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que la pelota está en tu campo. Voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga. Lo que te haga feliz.

Abro la boca para decirle que él es lo que me hace feliz, pero no lo hago porque se inclina y me besa en la frente. Oigo un ruido detrás de Edward, pero nada más me importa, excepto que sepa cómo me siento.

Poco a poco levanto mi mano, que parece pesar por lo menos veinte kilos, para tocarle la cara. Edward la toma y la levanta el resto del camino para mí. Todo mi cuerpo se siente pesado y sin funcionar. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero de repente me siento demasiado cansada para hablar, diablos, mantener los ojos abiertos es una lucha.

—Edward —susurro, al menos creo que digo su nombre. Besa el interior de mi palma.

—Sí. —Su voz es baja y ronca, y abre mi mano, así que estoy ahuecando su mejilla. Suspiro y reúno mis pensamientos.

—Quiero casarme contigo —susurro—. Sólo que me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes porque no puedo soportar causarte ningún dolor. —Ahora mis brazos están hormigueando y mis piernas están frías—. Quiero que sigas adelante si no lo logro, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que vas a sufrir, pero también pasará. —Muevo mis dedos sobre su cara—. Encontrarás a una mujer que te ame y te hará feliz, y quiero, no, necesito que sepas que estoy bien con eso. —Me sorprende que Edward no me haya interrumpido todavía, así que continúo—. Estoy tan agradecida de haber tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme antes de reunirme con mi creador. Me has dado un regalo tan precioso y siempre estaré agradecida por el verano que pasamos juntos. —Me siento como si mi cabeza estuviera siendo levantada y mi cuerpo empujado.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos. Estoy en un pasillo, las luces brillantes queman mis ojos sobre mí. Edward no está en ningún lado.

La enfermera había entrado y comenzó a prepararme cuando Edward se había sentado en mi cama. No dije nada de este monólogo en voz alta, él no había oído nada de eso. Había sido empujada a la cirugía-drogada-pensando que le estaba dando permiso para dejarme ir. Ahora no sabe cómo me siento. Ya es demasiado tarde. Podría perder a Edward para siempre, y nunca sabrá lo que realmente siento por él. No, esto no está sucediendo.

Trato de esforzarme para conseguir a mi enfermera pero soy incapaz de hacerlo porque ella me está presionando, diciéndome que tengo que calmarme. Quiero gritar que entienda, pero es inútil. _No_, ruego con mis ojos. _Necesito que lo sepa. . . Lo necesito_.

* * *

**_Pobre de Bella! Ya no le dijo nada, ¿que creen que pase? Van a amar el próximo capitulo, se los prometo!_**

**_Gracias sus Reviews y por seguir la historia_**

**_Mañana subo capitulo! ;)_**

**_Besos..._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nada me pertenece, la historia es de Amy Lynn Steele y los personajes de S. Meyer...**_

_**Les recomiendo la cancion 'Tears in heaven' de Eric Clapton o la cancion 'Truly Madly Deeply' de Savage Garden para este capitulo ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15 **

**_Edward POV_**

La última cosa que Bella dijo fue mi nombre. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego esos estúpidos medicamentos la llevaron directamente a la tierra de los sueños. Al menos parecía tranquila y relajada. Besé sus labios suaves por última vez antes de que se pusiera en marcha. Ahora tengo que sentarme aquí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, rezando y esperando escuchar el final de su sentencia. Sólo para que pueda verla por última vez, aunque sea para decirme que fuera a patear rocas y la dejara sola. Al menos, si me está diciendo que me pierda, eso significa que lo hizo, que logró atravesar todo y está viva.

Pensé en lo frágil que se sentía bajo mi tacto. ¿Es realmente lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar una cirugía complicada?

_No, Edward. No se puede pensar de esa manera_, me dice mi cerebro. Cierro los ojos y me deslizo hacia abajo en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en mis manos y los codos sobre las rodillas. Esto no puede ser real. Estoy teniendo una pesadilla, y cuando me despierte, Bella estará bien. Tal vez me quedé dormido en la playa y todavía estamos en San Diego, en la orilla del agua, el sol caliente que cubre nuestros cuerpos y las olas frías deslizándose por la arena a nuestros pies.

—Me voy a la cafetería. ¿Quieres un café? —Miro hacia arriba, y Jenna me está hablando. Espero no estar soñando con Jenna ahora. Ella sacude mi hombro, y me doy cuenta que estoy sólo mirándola-despierto-no soñando.

—Uh, no, gracias —le digo mientras trato de concentrarme en el aquí y ahora.

Se encoge de hombros y toma una respiración profunda.

—Tienes que pensar en positivo, Anthony. Bella va a salir adelante. Sólo sé que lo hará. —Quiero reír y llorar. No he dormido en casi dos días, y creo que estoy empezando a perder contacto con la realidad.

— ¿Sabes qué, tienes razón. —Me pongo de pie, y los ojos de Jenna se amplían por mi repentino movimiento—. El café sería bueno también. —Trato de sonreír, pero estoy seguro de que parece una mueca. Saco mi billetera y coloco en su mano el dinero y luego vuelvo a sentarme.

Miro mi reloj para ver cuánto tiempo han tenido a Bella allá, parece que hubieran sido horas. Estoy sorprendido de ver que sólo ha sido alrededor de veinte minutos. El Sr. Swan está sentado unas cuantas sillas después de mí, con la cabeza inclinada en silenciosa oración.

Me gustaría poder pensar en algo que decirle, a los dos, para hacer esto más fácil. Nada se puede decir para que esto fuera menos difícil para nosotros. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. No es que sea capaz de dormir, no hasta que sepa que ella esté bien, mis ojos están tan pesados. Puedo tomar algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas y sé que si no estuviera tan preocupado, podría conciliar el sueño en cuestión de minutos. Puedo oír a alguien caminando hacia mí y miro hacia arriba, esperando a Jenna con mi café.

Se trata de una enfermera vestida toda de azul del quirófano, y se ve alterada. El Sr. Swan y yo saltamos a nuestros pies con sincronización, pensando lo mismo, esto no puede ser una buena noticia. La enfermera mira hacia atrás y adelante entre ambos lados de nosotros luego su mirada recae en mí.

—Edward —dice ella, sonando frustrada. Su cabello castaño está recogido cuidadosamente en un gorro quirúrgico, y una tarjeta de identificación recortada en el dobladillo de la parte superior, que tiene su foto y el nombre impreso en el plástico, Angela.

—Sí —murmuro.

Ella mueve su mano en un movimiento para que la siga y da un paso.

—Isabella, no vamos a empezar con ella hasta que pueda hablar con usted —dice Angela lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Charlie pudiera escuchar—. Ella está agitada y molesta, así que tal vez usted pueda ayudar a calmarla. —Asiento con la cabeza y la seguí hasta puerta con la etiqueta _Restringido_—. Necesito que vengas aquí primero. —Nos paramos delante de una puerta que conduce a una sala llena de lavaderos de acero inoxidable.

Seguí su ejemplo y me lavé todo el brazo hasta los codos por lo que pareció como una hora. De la nada apareció otra enfermera y me seco las manos y los brazos, luego me coloca unos guantes de látex. Cuando están puestos, me desliza una máscara sobre la cara y se va. Estoy de pie sintiendo que estoy en un programa de cámara escondida, sin saber qué hacer.

—Por aquí —dice Angela mientras usa la espalda para abrir otro conjunto de puertas. Por supuesto que la sigo sin saber lo que voy a ver detrás de ellas.

No estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después.

Estoy de pie en una sala quirúrgica, la sala quirúrgica de Bella para ser exactos. Bella estaba en la cama con correas a través de su cuerpo, y los tubos están saliendo de todas partes. Grandes luces brillantes están en lo alto, y un pitido de supervisión en intervalos compulsivos. Entonces me di cuenta de todos los demás: el doctor de Bella, junto a una bandeja de herramientas brillantes y una decena de otras enfermeras, sin incluir la que había venido a buscarme, y tal vez dos médicos más. Angela me llevó hacia adelante suavemente con su mano enguantada en mi espalda.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados y su respiración era constante.

—Aquí está Edward para ti, Isabella —dijo Laura lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron, y buscó en la habitación. Me acerqué para quedar en su campo de visión, en mi opinión, lo que significa agacharme al lado de la mesa de operaciones.

—Edward —susurró Bella y sonrió. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír de nuevo y sentí que las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos—. Me dieron drogas. —Reflexionó ella. Esta afirmación consiguió unas pocas risas de la audiencia, a lo que no hice caso. Quería sacarla en brazos y llevarla lejos de aquí, para protegerla.

Le toqué la cabeza con la mano cubierta con el guante y sonrió.

—Bella, tienen que empezar para que puedas estar mejor —le dije en voz baja, tratando de calmarla. Bella rodo los ojos.

—Lo sé… Lo sé —dijo adormilada mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo—. Pero quería… decirte algo… importante… y pensé que tenía… pero… él disparó… entonces me di cuenta que no había —balbuceó. Asentí con la cabeza, fingiendo comprender lo que decía.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunté, deseando que de repente no estuviéramos rodeados de toda esta gente. ¿Y si quería decirme que no me quiere aquí cuando se despierte? Creo que mi corazón necesitaría un médico.

—Iba a hacerlo… decirte que siguieras adelante… si no lo consigo. —Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Vas a ser capaz de encontrar a alguien…

—Bella —dije en voz baja, acercándome más, nuestros rostros separados por centímetros, y le toqué los labios con el dedo enguantado.

—Déjame terminar —balbuceó ella—. Entonces quise decirte… no… Darte las gracias por darme el mejor verano de mi vida. —No pude contener las lágrimas—. Me diste el regalo más grande cuando… cuando me diste tu amor. Así que pensé… hey… tú eres mío… así… No quiero que encuentres a alguien más. —Arrastrando las palabras, sonando casi borracha. La observé con atención y parecía que sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Sus ojos marrones achocolatados eran lúcidos, y ella sonrió.

—Está bien —le dije con mi máscara, la que me cubre la cara y metafóricamente frenando mis emociones—. No lo haré.

Bella sonrió.

—Pregúntame de nuevo. —Sacudí mi cabeza, confundido—. Pregúntame, Edward. —Su voz era baja y ronca. Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Le pregunté si quería que me fuera, pero no me ha despedido. Sólo me dijo que no quería que encontrara a alguien más, pero me había rechazado. _Pregúntame de nuevo_, había dicho. La miré a los ojos en espera y arqueó una ceja. _¿Era en serio?_

Qué infiernos, sólo se vive una vez, ¿no? Mal momento para pensarlo.

—Isabella Swan. —Hablo en voz baja sólo para ella, bloqueando todas las otras personas en la habitación—. Me comprometo a sanar tu corazón todos los días durante el resto de nuestras vidas. —Tomé una respiración profunda—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Lágrimas corrían desde las piscinas oscuras de los ojos de Bella.

—Sí —susurró ella, y me di cuenta que no había un ojo seco en funcionamiento. —Estaba siendo tan estúpida antes —dijo en voz alta—. Sí, Edward. Me casaré contigo. —Mi corazón bombeó tan fuerte en mi pecho que estaba seguro que iba a explotar. Quería besarla, pero esta estúpida máscara estaba en el camino.

—Sí —repetí de nuevo, seguro—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Ella trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero tenía una correa a través de ella.

—Quería salvarte de esto, bueno, de mi parte, pero también te amo mucho, y al igual que mi papá dijo: "la vida es demasiado corta", así que sí —dijo Bella fácilmente. No pude evitarlo, me incliné y la besé a través de mi máscara.

— ¿Te vas a casar conmigo? —le pregunté nuevamente, sorprendido. Bella se rió, y sonaba mejor que cualquier sonido que hubiera oído en mi vida—. Es mejor estar segura porque tengo testigos. —Le hice un gesto a la habitación con la mirada.

—Bueno, es mejor estar seguro, porque me van a arreglar y te abrazaré —bromeó.

Me incliné lo más cerca que podía llegar a su oreja.

—He estado seguro desde el primer día que te vi —le dije para que sólo lo pudiera oír—. Te amo. —Le toqué la frente. Me levanté de mala gana para irme. La enfermera Angela, que me había traído, me tenía que regresar. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la emoción. Antes de irme, di la vuelta a la habitación.

—Esa es mi novia —casi grité con una sonrisa. El personal médico se echó a reír y luego se pusieron a trabajar. La enfermera me hizo frotar hasta los codos de nuevo.

—Esa fue la cosa más romántica que he visto —dijo Angela, sin mirarme—. Y ustedes dos son tan jóvenes —continuó—. Pero aun así seguros de sí mismos.

Ella tiene razón, estoy seguro.

Me encontré de nuevo en la sala de espera, pero no recuerdo cómo caminamos de regreso. Bella me había dicho que sí, que se casará conmigo. Jenna estaba de pie con el Sr. Swan sosteniendo dos tazas de café. La conversación se detuvo cuando me vieron, miradas de preocupación cubriendo sus rostros. No sé cómo me veía, pero por tan feliz como me sentía, estoy seguro de que me veía aterrorizado.

—Edward —dijo Charlie, frenético—. ¿Qué pasó? —Me paré a una la longitud del brazo de él mientras recogía mis pensamientos. Sólo iba a dejarlo salir, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Quiero decir, vamos, lo último que quería era que él me golpeara de nuevo sólo por pura sorpresa.

Le miré a la cara y cerré los ojos.

—Ella dijo que sí —hablé con cuidado y lentamente, dejando que el shock de la realidad se hundiera en mi cuerpo. El silencio me hizo abrir los ojos para que pudiera ver su expresión. Sr. Swan asintió pensativo con la cabeza y miró hacia Jenna, que asintió con la cabeza, así, como si tuvieran una conversación silenciosa en la que se acordó de algo.

—Entonces ella luchará para sobrevivir —dijo Charlie finalmente, agarrando mi hombro con su mano—. Le diste tu corazón, hijo, y ahora luchará por mantenerlo latiendo.

Sus palabras me sacudieron hasta mi centro. Llevaron a cabo tanto significado y verdad. No me había dado cuenta de que Jenna estaba llorando. El Sr. Swan, o mi pronto-a-ser suegro, me dio un abrazo de oso. Lo abracé de nuevo, sabiendo que ambos nos entendíamos más de lo que alguna vez podía ser posible. Bella había dicho que sí. Me amaba igual como yo lo amaba a ella.

Para siempre.

* * *

**_Holo!_**

**_¿Les gusto el capi? Mi Edward le pidió de nuevo matrimonio y acepto! (VAYA!) _****_Awww..! _****_Me encanta este capitulo, es tan romántico..._**

**_Y chicas! ya no nos quedan más capítulos, solo dos mas y se termina! Espero les haya gustado la historia y gracias por sus reviews_**

**_Mañana actualizo ;)_**

**_Byee..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ya saben, personajes de S. Meyer y trama de Amy Lynn Steele...**_

_**Perdonen por no haberlo subido antes, pero no había podido. Como sea, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, espero les guste ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 16 **

_**Edward POV**_

Para siempre sería la parte fácil. El ahora es la parte difícil. Esperando saber que el amor de mi vida iba a pasar a través de una de las cirugías más difíciles pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, esperar. Así que esperar es lo que haré.

Siete horas es mucho tiempo para tratar de no preocuparse. Me dormí un par de horas, no está bien, pero era algo. Cuando me desperté, la sala de espera estaba llena de estudiantes de la preparatoria Chino. Reconocí a muchos de ellos. Los dos que se destacaron fueron Mike y Alice. Mike me estaba dando una mirada de muerte, y Alice, bueno, parecía que entendía. ¿Bella le habló de nosotros? No importaba ya. Ya no era su maestro. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared, tratando de olvidarme de las docenas de ojos que no dejaba de mirar en mi dirección.

No me había dado cuenta que me quedé dormido de nuevo, pero cuando mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, otra hora había pasado.

—Todavía no hay una actualización —dijo una voz a mi lado. Me volví y me sorprendí al encontrar a Alice junto a mí. Mike seguía al otro lado de la sala de estar con un pequeño grupo de amigos, algunos llorando y sosteniéndose los unos a los otros para apoyarse.

—Uh, gracias —tartamudeé. Alice sonrió débilmente, y me sentí un poco incómodo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro largo y recostó su cabeza más cerca de mí.

—Bella me dijo que la dejaste tan pronto como te enteraste de que serías su maestro. —Afirmó. No sabía cómo debía responderle, pero no tenía que hacerlo porque continuó—. Yo sabía que no era por ti, y luego durante las vacaciones de invierno que se encontraba bien. Era como si ella no supiera cómo ser feliz sin ti, y te dio su alegría otra vez.

Me volví hacia Alice recto.

—Nunca deje de amarla —susurré. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Nunca había hablado antes con Alice, ella no era una de mis estudiantes. Era de altura promedio, alrededor de 1,62 cm, y cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, rizado en las puntas. Tenía ojos verde oscuro, el color de las esmeraldas, y una cara linda, alegre y redonda para compensar la nariz. Alice tenía una voz calmante llena de razón, sin juicio en ella. Parecía leal y compasiva.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Su interrogatorio fue intenso y casi tan doloroso como el ojo negro.

—Bueno, entre nosotros. —Esperé mientras ella volvió a asentir—. Dejé la preparatoria Chino y le pregunté a Bella si quería casarse conmigo.

El rostro bien guardado de Alice convertido en una máscara de sorpresa. Miró al señor Swan.

— ¿Lo sabe? —Su voz era baja y casi dura.

Casi me reí.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Señalé a mi ojo hinchado—. Charlie sabe todo acerca de lo mío con Bella. —Bueno, tanto como un padre debe saber, modifique en mi cabeza. Alice estaba en silencio en sus pensamientos antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿y dijo que sí? —preguntó la mejor amiga de Bella finalmente. Sonreí por primera vez en horas.

— ¿Quieres oír la historia? —Ella asintió con la cabeza así que procedí a contarle, no sólo la propuesta, todo. La primera vez que vi a Bella en la playa, nuestro primer encuentro y el beso. Le expliqué la confusión en la escuela y la angustia que habíamos tenido desde entonces. Cuando terminé, los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó rápidamente.

—Todo es… increíble —dijo, con voz apenas audible, ojos de esmeralda brillantes por las lágrimas—. Simplemente no puedo creer lo que ambos han tenido que pasar.

—Yo tampoco —admití. Nos sentamos en silencio, procesando el peso de la circunstancia de que aún queda por delante. Alice tomó mi mano y la apretó entre las suyas.

—Bella es la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido —me dice, pero no me mira—. No voy a decirle a nadie lo que compartiste conmigo, pero creo que los rumores serán difíciles para Bella, a pesar de que nunca dejaría que le molestara.

—Los rumores...

—Mire, señor Masen, todos estamos en la escuela secundaria, y hay personas que están preguntándome que está usted haciendo aquí. El chisme es obligado a volar. —La verdad de sus palabras son como picaduras en la herida abierta de mi corazón. ¿La pobre Bella nunca tiene un descanso?

—Bueno. —Me pongo a decir, pero tengo que dejar que se me destrabe el nudo de la garganta—. Puedes decir que la encontré y me dirigí con ella al hospital. También puedes informarle a sus compañeros de clase que ya no soy su maestro y, Alice. —Ella me mira con inocentes ojos redondos—. Llámame por favor Edward o Ed—. Alice se rió, parecía como un sonido prohibido en la sala de espera.

—Puedo ver por qué Bella se enamoró fuertemente de ti... Edward. Y voy a seguir a los tiburones en la bahía. —Con eso, mi nuevo aliado cruza el océano de los depredadores sedientos de sangre para defenderme a mí y la mujer que amo.

Inclino mi cabeza para descansar contra la pared, y mis ojos se sesgan lentamente. Antes de cerrarse, dos personas más entran en la sala de espera, pero mis ojos están demasiado pesados para identificarlos.

—Edward —dice la mujer. Esa mujer suena como mi mamá, medito—. Edward, cariño —dice ella y me toca el brazo. Obligó a mis párpados a abrirse y mirar a la señora a mi lado.

— ¿Mamá? —La niebla en mi cerebro está tratando de calcular—. ¿Cómo hiciste... cuando... quién...? —No sabía por dónde empezar. Estaba tratando de preguntarle cómo sabía dónde estaba, cuándo llegó aquí, y quién le dijo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces me di cuenta de la otra persona que estaba con ella, Jasper. Se veía tan tenue, que no era apropiado para él, aun bajo las circunstancias.

—Jenna llamó al restaurante buscándome. Me dijo lo que estaba pasando y que te vendría bien un amigo. —Explicó Jasper, y luego una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios—. Parece que podrías haber necesitado un refuerzo. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —Mi mamá tocaba la delicada piel alrededor de mis ojos, y me estremecí de nuevo por el dolor.

—Ese sería yo —habló el Sr. Swan—. Hubo uh... un malentendido.

—Eres el padre de Bella, ¿eh? —preguntó Jasper, bastante divertido.

—Seguro, soy Charlie Swan. —El musculoso hombre alto tendió la mano y estrechó la de Jasper a cambio. Mi madre se puso de pie y era tan pequeña que parecía la mitad de su tamaño. Conociendo a mi mamá, probablemente iba a tratar de golpear a Charlie por lo que había hecho en mi cara, ojo por ojo.

—Hola, soy Elizabeth Masen —dijo ella con calma mientras tomaba su turno para estrechar la mano del señor Swan. Salté de la silla antes que nadie pudiera hablar.

—Uh, mamá... Tengo que hablar contigo —solté. Los dos me miraron como si yo fuera un lunático. Ella dejó caer la mano y me miró con curiosidad.

—Claro, hijo —dijo lentamente y sospechosamente antes de que ella se volviera hacia Charlie—. Y tú y yo hablaremos más adelante sobre ese ojo negro que le diste a mi hijo. —Me cubrí la cara con las manos, pero para mi sorpresa, el señor Swan se reía.

—Voy a dejar que le explique. —Hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba a él—. Todo. —El peso de todo es lo que era casi imposible de soportar. Jasper dio un paso hacia mí, viéndose tan incómodo como lo haría cualquier persona después de dos horas en el coche con mi madre.

—Hey, hombre. —Le tiré en el hombro—. Gracias por venir. —Sus brazos me rodearon fuerte en un parpadeo.

—No estoy aquí por ti. —Sus palabras son casi cómicas. Me inclino hacia atrás para ver lo que quiere decir—. La chica del libro también va a necesitar a alguien para sostenerla cuando se despierte, y, ¿quién puede decir que no va a pedir por mí?

El sonido que se escapa de mi garganta es un cruce entre una risa y un sollozo. ¿Debo pedirle que sea mi padrino para que sepa? Nah, necesito ver el asombro en su rostro cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Me vuelvo hacia el grupo de estudiantes todavía acurrucado en un rincón.

—Alice —llamé lo suficientemente fuerte. Sus ojos se ajustan a los míos, ella se levanta y cruza la habitación. Cuando llega a Jasper y a mí, se pone de pie en silencio a mi lado—. Jasper, esta es la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice... Alice, este es mi mejor amigo, Jasper. —Ambos se dieron las manos.

—Mucho gusto —dice Jasper, muy elegante. Casi esperaba que se inclinara y besara la mano.

—Igualmente, Jasper —dice Alice, encantada. Me volteo para verlos; siguen dándose un apretón de manos que, aceptémoslo, se ha convertido en tomarse de las manos.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Alice, ¿te importaría contarle a Jasper todos los detalles? —Me inclino para susurrarle al oído—. Excepto la propuesta, tengo que decirle yo. —Alice guiñó y sonrió

—Vamos —protestó Jasper—. ¿Desde cuándo me guardas secretos? —Abro la boca para explicar, pero encontré a Alice manejándolo.

—Desde que perdiste privilegios por venir tan tarde. —Se ajusta de una manera adorable y juguetona.

Nunca he visto a Jasper desvanecerse, pero estoy bastante seguro de que esto es lo que aparentaba él. Los veo alejarse juntos y sé que los dejo a cada uno en las manos adecuadas. Sabía que a Jasper le gustaría Alice, ella es una linda morena enérgica.

Mi madre y yo nos excusamos, y no caminamos mucho antes de que mi mamá se volviera y sin palabras exigiera respuestas. En primer lugar, tuve que dar respuestas a las preguntas que ella no sabía hacer. Hemos encontrado un pasillo desierto y nos sentamos uno junto al otro.

—Hijo. —Tocó mi mejilla—. En primer lugar, ¿estás bien? —La miré a los ojos, que era como mirar en los míos. Esta es mi madre, la mujer que me traía una bebida cuando estaba enfermo con un popote inclinado en una dirección loca sólo para animarme, que arreglaba todas mis peleas y heridas, la mujer que me enseñó a amar y ser amado. Ella es mi red de seguridad.

—Mamá. —Siento un nudo en la garganta—. Ella no puede morir. —Vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se lo dije. Mi madre había pasado algún tiempo con Bella este verano y se quedó tan enamorada como yo. Habían pasado horas hablando, mi mamá enseñándole a cocinar algunos de los platos tradicionales de nuestra familia. Mi madre sabía el dolor que me había causado el tener que terminar las cosas con ella. Creo que le duele casi tanto.

Mamá me tomó la mano entre las suyas.

—Así que, por qué no empiezas a explicar todo... comenzando con el ojo negro. —Dejo salir una carcajada sin humor y le hablo de Charlie Swan por primera vez. Traté de jugar a la víctima, pero mi mamá me dijo que tenía que perdonarlo a causa de la conmoción.

— ¿Él no lo sabía? —Su mano cubrió su boca de una manera elegante.

—Supongo que no, pero pensé que lo haría y muy rápido. —Mi mamá me miró a los ojos por un momento.

—Cuando hablé contigo en Navidad, te pregunté si habías visto a Bella, y me dijiste que no. Que necesitabas permanecer en la ciudad para trabajar en planes de lecciones. —Por teléfono me podía esconder más de mi mamá, pero en persona extrae la verdad como un lector de mentes.

—No podía evitarlo. —Sonaba como un mohín de un niño de cuatro años de edad. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—La forma en que ustedes dos están juntos es como... pan y mantequilla. Sería antinatural estar separados. —Mi boca se abrió. Es por eso que tenemos madres, sólo hacen que todo se vea bien a veces.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro, anhelando el consuelo que he necesitado en los últimos dos días.

—Ahora —dijo en voz baja—. Háblame de dejar tu trabajo. —Me senté como un robot y me quedé mirando su rostro tranquilo—. No soy tonta, hijo. No creíste que John no me llamaría. —No era una pregunta. Debería haberme dado cuenta que lo primero que haría John sería llamar a mi mamá. Nunca te fíes de un abogado.

Quería negar o explicar. En su lugar me encontré diciendo algo totalmente diferente.

—No tenía otra opción. —Esperaba que me dijera que siempre tenía una opción. Estaba equivocado.

—Va a haber otro trabajo. —Siempre he sabido que mi mamá era comprensiva, pero esta era... irreal. Tal vez sabía que estaba plagado de ansiedad en este momento y se quedaba tranquila para mi beneficio. Eso me hizo amarla más.

Así que creo que voy a probar mi teoría.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo. —Ahora mi mamá me miró sorprendida—. Dijo que sí... así... tú conseguirás la hija que siempre quisiste. —Gruesas lágrimas rodaron delicadamente de los ojos de mi madre—. ¿Son lágrimas de felicidad? —pregunté finalmente mientras me atrajo en un abrazo.

Le tomó un momento para responder.

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro de aliento. Me abrazó fuerte, y ambos lloramos en serio. Hubo un rayo de luz en la oscura nube que se cernía sobre las circunstancias, pero al menos teníamos eso. Esperanza y amor.

Mamá y yo finalmente volvimos a la sala de espera para reunirnos con el grupo. Los ojos del señor Swan se había cerrado hasta que mi mamá se acercó a él, con las manos en las caderas. Él se puso de pie, esperando la venganza de una madre, pero él no conocía a mi mamá, enana en comparación con él, de 1.50 cm de altura, mamá abrazó a Charlie y apenas lo sostenía. Por un momento, él estaba demasiado aturdido para responder, pero entonces tentativamente devolvió el gesto. Se quedaron allí... abrazados en algún tipo de entendimiento parental. Tomé mi asiento y continúe con el juego de la espera.

Las horas parecían continuar arrastrándose, cada minuto se tomaba una hora. En la marca de siete horas, el médico había enviado a una enfermera informándonos que el procedimiento sería más largo de lo que esperaba en primer lugar. Era Angela, y nos dijo que podría haber dos, tal vez tres horas más antes de que se termine. Por supuesto, todos tenían preguntas, y lo único que podía decir era que nuestra Bella estaba estable. La forma en que dijo estable sonó inseguro, lo que llevó a una ronda de preguntas diferentes.

Angela levantó las manos en una posición de rendición.

—Miren, si tuviera más información, estaría feliz de dárselas. Tengo que volver allí. —Se fue antes de que pudiéramos hacer otra cosa. Miré alrededor de la habitación casi vacía. Todos los compañeros de clase de Bella se habían ido a excepción de Alice, que estaba sentada junto a Jasper. Me senté solo y miraba mientras Jenna, mamá, y Charlie susurraban juntos. Jasper tenía un brazo alrededor de Alice, dejándola descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, y ella sostenía la mano que se extendía sobre su regazo. _Solo_ no me parece una palabra muy fuerte, lo suficiente para saber cómo me siento. Dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara contra la pared de atrás y repetí cada segundo que estuve con Bella otra vez en mi mente.

Cuatro horas más tarde, el doctor Bella salió de las puertas "Restringido". Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado. Se puso de pie delante de nuestro grupo, que consistía en Charlie, Jenna, mamá, Jasper, Alice y yo.

El médico se aclaró la garganta y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente antes de hablar. Miró al señor Swan luego a mí, entonces cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en estado de shock.

—Sr. Swan —gruñó la voz cansada del médico—. Este tipo de procedimiento es muy difícil… ―El brazo de Charlie se envolvió alrededor de mi hombro mientras mis piernas empezaron a ceder.

Sabía que el papá de Bella se puso a llorar, y yo podía sentir las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas. Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a abrazarse entre sí en apoyo. Los brazos de Jasper se apoyaron tanto en Jenna como en Alice mientras que el brazo de mi madre estaba alrededor de mi cintura y de la mano libre del señor Swan, Jenna le pasó un brazo alrededor de mi mamá que unía a todos. El médico continuó:

—El corazón de Bella... también... su corazón... dejó de latir durante más de dos minutos cuando apagamos el bypass. —Tuvo que hacer una pausa ante nuestros sonidos de desesperación—. Hemos intentado todo lo médicamente posible, pero simplemente no podía... —He dejado de escuchar. El sonido ya no llegó a mis oídos. Cada parte de mí se estremeció con incredulidad. No. No, tenía que haber algún tipo de error. Si pudiera volver allí y ver a su… Estoy seguro de que ella va a estar bien. Tiene que estar bien.

Era vagamente consciente de que el médico seguía hablando, pero todavía no estaba escuchando.

—Déjeme verla —exigí en voz alta. El médico parpadeó un par de veces, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea en estos momentos...

—Dije QUE LA QUIERO VER AHORA —grité. Charlie agarró mis hombros, y Jasper puso una mano sobre mi pecho. Sacudí a los dos fuera.

—Ed, escucha, el doctor estaba diciendo... —Jasper empezó diciéndome hasta que le lancé una mirada. Se detuvo a media frase, pero dejó su mano en mi hombro.

Estaba respirando fuerte y rápido, esperando no perder el conocimiento o vomitar. El médico me miró fijamente durante un minuto entero antes de responder a mi forma de gritar. El grupo a mi alrededor parecía casi tranquilo, que me amplificaba aún más. Todos deben estar en shock, que es la única respuesta razonable de por qué ellos tienen la mirada helada de incredulidad en sus rostros. Miré al doctor que parecía evitar mi contacto visual. Él miró a la cara de asombro de Charlie que se limitó a asentir.

—Muy bien —dijo el médico rápidamente. Me volví a mirar el grupo de personas, todos amados por Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza una vez y luego seguí al médico de nuevo hacia las puertas "Restringido" como hace unas muy largas once horas atrás. No sabía qué esperar, o cuando el médico me estaba llevando. Podía sentir mis manos que temblaban y mi corazón latía en el pecho. Nos detuvimos en el extremo del pasillo. Esto es todo. Me tragué el nudo enorme en la garganta y parpadeé las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos.

Miré al doctor y entonces hacia la puerta cerrada. El doctor me miró con recelo. Sé que probablemente está esperando al tipo duro que le gritó delante de un grupo de personas. No soy ese tipo en estos momentos. Estoy roto y deshecho. La otra mitad que me había hecho todo esto...

Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta con las manos temblorosas. Me dirigí a la zona de cortinas cerradas, que estaba rodeado de enfermeras. Cada paso que daba sentía como si estuviera caminando por la plancha o hacia abajo el corredor de la muerte. Un paso más y podría ser el último.

La enfermera que me había traído de vuelta a Bella todas esas horas atrás, me vio caminando hacia ella y me encontró a mitad de camino.

—Edward —dijo Angela—, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó con voz suave, tranquila y conciliadora.

—El doctor —me las arreglé para decir. Me tocó el brazo, y no podía mirarla a los ojos. Hubo algún movimiento, y me tomó un momento para ver que estaba ahora en paz. Ah, lo que es un eufemismo. Tomé la cortina, y dos minutos tortuosos más tarde, yo quería tirar de ella para ver a mi Bella, o... lo que quedaba de ella.

Oí el grito salir de mi garganta, y nada pudo parar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Me sentía débil y tembloroso haciendo que toda la sangre corriera por mi cuerpo. Di un paso más cerca. No sabía lo que debía haber esperado cuando entré por primera vez a través de esas puertas, pero nunca hubiera esperado esto. Me sorprendió saber que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de desmayarme.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**¡No me maten! Les prometo que así termina este capitulo. ¡Edward se pone muy necio! Si hubiera terminado de escuchar al doctor sabríamos que pasaría pero bue... ¿Como creen que termine la historia? ¿Creen que Bella salio bien o mal de la operación?**_

_**Y como vimos, ya se juntaron Alice y Jasper ^_^ **_

_**Bueno, ya es el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, en el ultimo sabremos que pasó, sera un Charlie POV (PARA TODAS ESAS AMANTES DE CHARLIE! xP hahaha)**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Besos...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Amy Lynn Steele**_

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Charlie POV**

_**Dos años después…**_

Hace veinte años atrás tuve que hacer lo inimaginable, enterrar a la mujer que amaba. A pesar de que el dolor era casi insoportable, nunca supe que iba a sufrir algo incluso más inaguantable, ver a mi única hija padecer la misma enfermedad. Como un padre, harías cualquier cosa por tu bebé, pero era imposible darle mi corazón a mi hija. A los dieciocho años, Bella sufría de aneurisma aórtico. Si no hubiera sido por su profesor en aquel entonces, Edward Masen, ella ni siquiera habría llegado al hospital, mucho menos a la cirugía.

Ese fue también el día que descubrí que el chico que Bella había conocido en la playa durante las vacaciones de verano, Edward, era uno y el mismo. Después de darle un puñetazo en la cara, mi hermana, Jenna, me explicó todo. No es como si me gustara la situación, pero respeté al chico. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme por lo mucho que amaba a mi hija. No sólo contra mí, sino también renunció a su trabajo para estar a su lado. El chico era un diez en mi libro. Es por eso que pude entender cuando me dijo que quería pedirle a Bella que se casara con él. No podía soportar estar otro minuto sin ella.

Daría cualquier cosa por otro minuto con la mamá de Bella.

Después de que Edward y yo hablamos sobre eso por casi una hora, tuvo mi bendición.

La vida podría terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que tenemos que aprovechar cada segundo que Dios nos da. Fue devastador ver la angustia de Edward cuando Bella le dijo que no. Entiendo porque ella pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero también sólo estaba haciéndose daño. Me gustaría decir que me sorprendió cuando cambió de opinión y le pidió a la enfermera que llevara a Edward a la mesa de operaciones, pero no lo estuve. Él le volvió a preguntar, y dijo que sí.

Luego tuvimos que atravesar una cirugía de siete horas que duró más de once por complicaciones. Nunca olvidaré la expresión en el rostro del doctor cuando hizo el largo camino a la sala de espera.

Su expresión dijo todo incluso antes de que explicara. Recuerdo sus palabras a menudo como si las dijera ayer.

—Sr. Swan —su voz baja y haciéndose eco nuevamente desde mis recuerdos—, este tipo de procedimiento es difícil... —El corazón de Bella se había detenido por completo, y les tomó dos largos minutos antes de ponerse en marcha otra vez. Fue una batalla a partir de ahí. Recuerdo poner mi brazo alrededor de Edward, pensando que él estaba cerca del desmayo, tan cerca como lo estaba yo.

Las lágrimas corrían salvajemente por nuestras caras mientras escuchábamos el resto. En ese momento, Edward y yo teníamos un vínculo que nunca podría ser roto.

Dos hombres, dos mujeres, cuatro corazones rotos.

Estoy esperando dentro de una iglesia por Edward ahora. Es una hermosa tarde de primavera. Le echo un vistazo a mi reloj justo cuando él entra por la puerta. Sonríe, y todo el dolor y la preocupación del pasado se aleja.

—No llego tarde. —Se ríe mientras se me acerca por un abrazo.

—Nunca dije que lo estuvieras, hijo. —Palmeé su espalda y sonreí. Edward está vestido con un traje negro que hace que sus ojos verdes brillen aún más—. ¿Estás listo para esto? —le pregunto.

Él deja salir un largo suspiro y lanza una gran sonrisa.

—Claro que lo estoy.

Su respuesta es tan segura como el amanecer.

—Estaré de vuelta enseguida. —Asiento y le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Espera aquí.

Nunca pensé hace dos años que aquí es donde todos acabaríamos, pero no podría estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora. Toque suavemente a la puerta en la parte de atrás de la iglesia.

Alice abrió la puerta una hendidura, sus ojos brillantes y tan verdes como la hierba.

—¿Es la hora? —preguntó, sonriendo mientras abría la puerta sólo lo suficiente como para que me apretujara por ella.

—Lo es —dije cuando entré en la pequeña sala y sentí que mi garganta se contraía.

En el interior había un aluvión de claveles amarillo pálido, rosas envejecidas y una variedad de flores. Di dos pasos cuidadosos hacia la cascada blanca ondulante en el centro de todo. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido, y pequeños rizos caían a lo largo. Sus mejillas rosadas ardían con emoción y sus oscuros ojos marrón chocolate estaban muy abiertos y brillantes. Su sonrisa cubría su rostro mientras estaba parada delante de mí.

—¿Estás listo para entregarme, papá? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

Tragué saliva mientras tomaba sus delicadas manos en las mías.

—Nunca —susurré con una sonrisa.

Hace dos años el doctor nos dijo a Edward y a mí que esta clase de procedimiento es difícil, pero no imposible añadió. El corazón de Bella se había detenido durante dos minutos enteros, y nada parecía funcionar para reanimarla. Entonces la enfermera que había traído a Edward al quirófano, Angela, antes que Bella se fuera intentó algo diferente.

—Aquel muchacho está ahí afuera esperando para casarse contigo, Isabella Swan —dijo fuerte en el oído de Bella—. Así que no lo decepciones. Sigue luchando. —El quirófano entero se había quedado en silencio en shock ante lo que Angela acababa de hacer.

Tan silencioso que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el ritmo en incremento del ahora palpitante corazón de Bella. Le tomó un momento al personal médico para saltar de nuevo a la acción después de ver lo que ellos más tarde describirían como un milagro médico.

Edward le había entregado realmente su corazón a Bella y todo el amor que llevaba en él. Su amor por mi niña la salvó ese día. Mirando hacia atrás, era como si los latidos del corazón de él viajaran por los pasillos directamente hacia los de ella y sólo... bueno, era como si estuviera latiendo por ambos.

Ese día cuando el doctor vino para darnos las noticias, Edward me dijo que no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo; solamente sabía que tenía que verla. Sólo puedo imaginar su sorpresa cuando retiró la cortina de la sala de recuperación para encontrarla viva. No solamente viva sino despierta.

Cuando él despertó tras su desmayo, no vieron nada malo en dejarlo recuperarse en la cama al lado de Bella. Ella tuvo que quedarse en el hospital durante un par de semanas y luego fue declarada en buen estado de salud con un certificado. No podía volver a la escuela enseguida, pero tenía un tutor de apoyo que le dio tanto tiempo como necesitaba, Edward. Casi lo dejé vivir con nosotros. Cuando Bella se sintió dispuesta, lo dejé llevarla a cenar, sabiendo lo que él estaba tramando. Esa noche ella vino a casa con una sonrisa permanente y un anillo de compromiso con un diamante de dos quilates. Esa es la noche en que hice a Edward salir; no es necesario crear la tentación. Bella se graduó ese verano, tal y como estaba previsto.

La iglesia está llena con más de doscientas personas que han tocado las vidas de Edward y Bella de alguna manera u otra, los doctores que trabajaron para sellar la rotura en su corazón, la enfermera que la hizo seguir luchando, y tantos amigos y familiares quienes estaban tan ansiosos de ver a Bella salir adelante como Edward y yo lo estábamos.

Tomé el brazo de Bella y lo entrelacé a través del mío. Su traje de novia de encaje de color marfil corta directamente a través de su pecho y muestra casi dos centímetros de su incisión curada. Ella decidió no cubrirlo completamente diciendo que este era un recordatorio visible de lo que el amor puede hacer.

Juntos, Bella y yo estamos en la parte posterior de la iglesia esperando a que la música empiece. A nuestra señal, hacemos nuestro camino por un pasillo cubierto de pétalos. La iglesia entera se levanta para ver a la hermosa novia realizar su viaje hacia el novio. Los ojos verdes de Edward están muy abiertos, y su sonrisa lo dice todo mientras observa a mi niña pequeña caminar hacia él.

Mil recuerdos parpadean en mi mente: Bella dando sus primeros pasos, aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, sus ojos en la mañana de Navidad. Ninguno de esos recuerdos felices se puede comparar a este momento. Mi bebé sobrevivió a la cirugía y tiene una saludable y larga vida por delante.

Llegamos a la parte delantera de la iglesia y pongo la mano de Bella en la de Edward.

Bella se vuelve para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, papá —susurra en mi oído.

—Te quiero, niña —le susurro a mi vez.

Edward me estrecha la mano y fija su mirada en la mía. Sé lo mucho que le quiere, y no se detendrá ante nada para hacerla feliz.

He acompañado a mi pequeña Bella-Ups hacia el altar hoy. La he entregado al único hombre al que confió su corazón.

El hombre que salvó a mi bebé con la única cosa que podía, amor incondicional.

La vida te tirará muchas cosas, así que puedes contar con aprender algo nuevo cada día. He aprendido a abrir mi corazón y dejar que la vida me enseñe lo que sea que tiene que ofrecer. Cada día es un regalo envuelto con las lecciones de mañana.

Hoy, la vida me ha enseñado que hay un felices para siempre.

FIN

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno chicas, la historia ha concluido y ¡Bella esta viva! ¿les gusto?_**

**_Gracias a todos, por tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews (porque es tedioso lo se!), por agregar a favoritos, por seguirla y sobre todo por leerla, en verdad espero que le haya gustado la historia._**

**_Por ahora solo pienso seguir con Forever Cullen y si hay otra historia que me guste la publicare antes de que inicien mis clases, pero aun no tengo una, así que..._**

**_Por cierto, ¿les gustan las historias de este tipo? (muy juveniles, -18 años) Díganme, para revisar los libros que tengo por ahí y ver si puedo subir una de este tipo :)_**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo ;)_**


End file.
